la historia continua
by Hika Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Akatsuki y las aldea ocultas han llegado a un acuerdo paz. Ahora todos despues de muchos años han hecho sus propias vidas. Ahora los protagonistas de esta aventura son la siguiente genearacion lo se mal resumen
1. Chapter 1

Las aldeas ocultas y Akatsuki llegaron a un tratado aprobado por los señores feudales de cada país, la oscura organización dejaría en paz a los bijus y serían perdonados de todos sus crímenes, y bueno la organización de nube roja aceptó.

Cada Akatsuki hiso su propia vida, ajeno a lo que pasara con sus compañeros. Algunos volvieron a sus propias aldeas, otros decidieron vivir en otras como era el caso de Deidara; habían pasado varios años desde aquel tratado y los antiguos Akatsukis y jinchuurikis tenían una vida pacífica como padres de familia, ninjas de elite en algunas aldeas, entre otras cosas. Los jinchuurikis del uno al siete colas perdieron su biju, pero seguían vivos y ahora los bijus estaban en nuevos jinchuurikis.

…

—Tenshi ¿llevas tus cuadernos?

—Si papá.

— ¿Lápices?

—Si papá.

— ¿Almuerzo?

—Ah…no papá.

— ¿Y así quieres ser gennin? Si se te olvida todo.

—Papá se me hace tarde.

—Sí, si aquí tienes.

El hombre de cabellera rubia le entregó su merienda al rubio más joven que la guardó en su bolso y luego de despedirse de su padre, salió corriendo en dirección a la academia.

Estamos hablando de Deidara, luego de irse de Akatsuki no quiso volver a Iwa, sabía que sería despreciado aunque les hayan perdonado. Luego de viajar un poco decidió vivir en Konoha donde se enamoró y ahora es padre de un niño de once años idéntico a él pero con el cabello corto. El pequeño estudia en la academia ninja para volverse gennin pronto, la reputación de su padre no le afectaba ya que en este país Deidara no era un renegado sino un reconocido artista y ninja.

El chiquillo corrió tan rápido como pudo y logró llegar a la academia a tiempo. Se sentó en su puesto y comenzó a respirar agitadamente como si el aire del mundo se fuera a acabar.

—Jeje llegaste temprano Tenshi—le saludó un chico rubio de ojos azules, realmente se parecían aunque no fueran nada—en realidad, dijeron que Iruka-sensei llegará tarde hoy hace poco.

Al hijo del artista le iba a explotar la vena de la frente ¿para que se mató corriendo entonces?

—Maldita sea Minato, entonces para que me friego corriendo hasta acá—sonó histérico Tenshi.

— ¿Quién sabe?—sonrió con broma el joven Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Minato, un chico espontaneo, divertido y algunas veces molesto. Conocido como el hijo del Rokudaime Hokage y la líder del Clan Hyuuga. Llamado así como el cuarto Hokage y su abuelo. Es idéntico a Naruto de joven y tiene un insaciable gusto por el ramen, pero tiene algunas cosas de Hinata, pocas, pero las tiene.

—Sabes, mi papá me dijo que vendrán nuevos alumnos—comentó Minato intentando cambiar el tema para animar a su amigo.

— ¿En serio? ¿De dónde?—preguntó curioso el hijo de Deidara.

—De Suna, Ame y creo que de Kumo—respondió el hijo del Hokage sonriendo.

—Genial…—sonrió animado Tenshi dejando su depresión y molestia atrás.

—Vaya el artista llego temprano hoy…ah no es que el sensei llego tarde—sonó una burlona voz atrás de los dos rubios. Era una chica de cabello castaño corto, colmillos salientes, ojos aperlados, piel morena y unas marcas rojas en las mejillas en forma de colmillos, tenía un perrito blanco acostado en su cabeza.

—Cierra la boca chica-perro—se volteó molesto Tenshi.

—¡ ¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?!—gritó molesta la chica poniéndose roja de la rabia.

— ¿Estas sorda o qué?—rió burlo el joven artista.

—Ya tranquilícense—intentó calmarles Uzumaki—Tenshi no le digas así a Tsukino, recuerda que es mi prima. Y Tsukino no molestes a Tenshi—les regañó el hijo del Hokage, heredó lo pacifista de su madre.

—Tch—se quejaron los dos.

Hyuuga Tsukino, es la hija de Hyuuga Hanabi e Inuzuka Kiba. Posee el Byakugan como descendiente Hyuuga que es –aunque Minato lo es, no lo posee- sabe las técnicas de peleas de los Hyuuga: el jyuuken, pero también la de los Inuzuka por su padre. Siempre está con su perrita Shiro que es la hija de Akamaru.

—Ustedes dos peleando, no me sorprende—habló por primera vez una peli rosa de ojos negros que estaba sentada junto a Minato.

—Ya los conoces Haru, siempre es lo mismo—suspiro sonriendo resignado el rubio Uzumaki.

Uchiha Haruka, es la segunda hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura. Se parece a su madre tanto en físico como en personalidad, aunque tiene ojos negros y el kekkei genkai de los Uchiha: el sharingan, aunque apenas tiene un aspa. Sakura le ha empezado a enseñar jutsus médicos y Sasuke jutsus de fuego como todo buen Uchiha aunque no los domina muy bien.

—No deberías pelear con él Tsuki, las damas no pelean con chicos—sonó la voz de otro chico que estaba callado hasta el momento, estaba sentado junto a la mencionada. Él tiene el cabello negro algo desordenado, piel blanca y ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes oscuros.

—Shinji no empieces con tus fastidios de "las damas" yo voy a ser una ninja, eso de "las damas" no cuenta mucho para mí—se quejó Hyuuga mirando a su amigo con fastidio.

— ¡Wan!—ladró la pequeña cachorra.

Aburame Shinji, hijo de Aburame Shino y una chica de su clan Aburame Hotaru. Es un chico bastante inteligente pero reservado, claramente tiene la habilidad de su clan que es la de manipular insectos que viven en su cuerpo. Es el mejor amigo de Tsukino y siempre anda con ella, pero a esta le molesta su "sobreprotectora actitud".

— ¿Ves? Shiro me apoya—sonrió la castaña dulcemente, cosa que sonrojo al Aburame quien al sentir el calor en sus mejillas apartó el rostro rápidamente (n/a: ya es obvio lo que pasa aquí xD).

—La verdad no comprendo cómo sabes lo que dice—sonó una voz desde debajo de los rubios. Era una chica de cabellos verdes, piel clara y ojos amarillos.

—Es una Inuzuka, eso es normal—respondió Minato encogiéndose de hombros.

—Miren, el cabeza de pasto volvió del baño—se escuchó una burlona voz y luego muchas risas, lo que llamó la atención a los que platicaban arriba.

Era un chico idéntico a la peli verde que era molestado por otros del curso. La chica peli verde se levantó molesta y forma unos sellos causando que su brazo se volviera madera y golpeara a los chicos que se reían.

—¡Como vuelvan a molestar a mi hermano los haré papilla!—advirtió furica la peli verde.

—L-lo s-sentimos—se disculparon con miedo.

—N-no hacía falta, nee-san—se acercó apenado el gemelo de la peli verde.

—No sabía que Zusuna sabía usar ninjutsus estilo madera, al menos no aun—se sorprendió Tenshi viendo a la chica.

—Mi papá me ha estado enseñando—explico la nombrada tomando asiento junto con su hermano.

Zusuna y Usagi Senju, hijos de Senju Zetsu (n/a: aunque no lo crean) y una chica de Konoha llamada Hanako (n/a: significa niña flor, ¿curioso no?). Antes que nada, Zetsu sufrió una serie de experimentos y pruebas que le devolvieron un poco de normalidad, bueno seguía siendo de dos colores y tiene sus dos personalidades pero ya no tiene el atrapa moscas y ya no come personas. Con unas pruebas se descubrió que era hermano de Tenzou, es decir Yamato y ambos nietos del segundo Hokage, por lo tanto se apellidaron Senju (n/a: recuerden que ambos son experimentos de Orochimaru, imaginen que Zetsu fue el primero y sufrió esas mutaciones). Los gemelos tienen un gran parecido a su padre con la diferencia de no tener doble personalidad y dos colores, pero si tienen el elemento madera; Zusuna para resumir es como la parte negra de Zetsu mientras que Usagi es como la blanca, ambos son inteligentes pero los chicos siempre se meten con Usagi ganándose una pata en el trasero por parte de Zusuna.

—Pues Usagi debería aprender, ya sabes, para que se defienda solito—sonrió Tsukino.

—Apoyo a la chica-perro, no siempre estarás con él. Imagínate que cuando formen los equipos de gennin no te toque con el ¿Qué haces?—habló Tenshi molestando un poco a Tsukino.

—Pues…—Zusuna miró a su hermano con preocupación, quien sonreía nervioso para no preocuparla.

—Nee-san, yo también aprenderé ninjutsus así no te preocupas por mí—respondió Usagi sonriéndole a su hermana.

—Zusu-chan no tienes que sobreprotegerlo tanto. Son gemelos, tu solo eres mayor por unos segundos—sonrió Minato al ver que ella no estaba muy convencida.

Antes de que pudieran seguir la plática, apareció el profesor. Todos los que estaban de pie se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, mientras que nuestro grupito prestaba atención al sensei.

—Buenos días chicos—saludó alegremente Iruka.

—Buenos días Sensei—respondieron todos al estilo corito de niños buenos.

—Quiero presentarles a unos nuevos alumnos que vienen de otras aldeas—dicho eso, pasaron cuatro chicos al salón luego de una seña que les hiso Iruka—Bien preséntense, digan que les gusta, de donde son, algún dato de ustedes y familia.

—Mi nombre es Sabaku no Sora—se presentó una chica peli roja, muy bonita, de piel clara y ojos verde agua—vengo de Suna, soy hija del Kazekage y una kunoichi de mi aldea, me gusta hacer figuras con arena y espero llevarme bien con ustedes—sonrió tranquila la joven. Los chicos estaban embobados viéndola.

Sabaku no Sora, es claramente la hija de Gaara y Matsuri. Es muy tranquila y algo reservada, tiene los rasgos de su madre aunque su cabello y ojos sean los de su padre, tiene la habilidad de manipular la arena como Gaara y es la nueva jinchuuriki del Ichibi=una cola.

—_Genial, Sora va a estudiar aquí en Konoha—_pensó sonriendo Minato.

—Mi nombre es Akasuna no Kumiko—se presentó otra peli roja, de piel algo pálida, aspecto algo serio y ojos marrón grisáceos— vengo de Suna, me gusta jugar con mis marionetas, mis padres son un reconocido marionetista y mi madre una jounin de Suna.

Akasuna no Kumiko, es la hija del ex Akatsuki Sasori y como lo dijo una ninja de Suna llamada Hitomi. Es muy reservada, seria e inexpresiva; tienen habilidades de marionetista y es la mejor amiga de Sora pues es la única con la demuestra sus emociones.

—Es bonita—sonrió Uzumaki, pero su amigo no contestó— ¿Tenshi? ¡Tenshi!—le agitó un poco y este medio despertó de su trance.

— Eso sí que es arte—musitó embobado mirando a la segunda peli roja. Minato por su lado se tragó la carcajada cosa que noto el otro rubio y le miró molesto— ¿qué?

—El artista está enamorado—le jalo una mejilla cosa que molestó más a Tenshi.

—¡No estoy enamorado!—gritó poniéndose de pie. Recapacitó segundos después al notar como todos le miraban y luego comenzaron reír, el rubio se sentó recostando la cara a la mesa muy rojo.

—¡Silencio!—Ordenó Iruka y todos callaron—prosigan.

—Mi nombre es Nii Hirose—esta vez era un chico de cabello grisáceo, albino y ojos negros—vengo de Kumo, mis padres son ninjas muy poderosos, me gusta rezarle a mi Dios, molestar a mi hermana menor y sacrificar animales, no espero llevarme bien con ninguno y eso es todo.

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por el chico, para las niñas era bastante apuesto pero con lo que dijo era más aterrador que nada. Cuando dijo que era religioso los chicos pensaron que sería bueno para molestar, pero con lo de sacrificar animales…mejor ni se le acercaban. Incluso Iruka se asustó un poco.

Hirose es, como habrán notado, hijo del otro ex Akatsuki Hidan y la ex jinchuuriki del dos colas Nii Yugito. Es como un mini Hidan para resumir y aunque ya no matan personas por su Dios mata animales –que no tienen la culpa de nada- y tiene una hermana que es tres años menor.

—Bueno yo soy Uzumaki Yahiko—ese apellido llamo toda la atención de Minato—vengo de Ame, mis padres son uno de los sobrevivientes Uzumaki y mi madre es una kunoichi especializada en el arte del origami, me gusta hacer figuras de papel y espero llevarme bien con ustedes—se presentó sonriendo amigablemente un niño de pelo azul, ojos con ondas particulares de color morado es decir el rinnegan y piel blanca.

Este chico es el hijo de Konan y Nagato, quien lo diría que al final acabarían juntos. Yahiko, llamado así por el difunto amigo de sus padres, es un chico bastante introvertido, alegre y con un gran deseo de ser ninja cosa que recuerda mucho al verdadero Yahiko. Posee el famoso rinnegan cosa que sorprende a muchos pero también las habilidades de origami de Konan.

—Bien esos son todos los nuevos chicos, espero que se lleven bien con ellos. Ahora les indiciaré donde sentarse—sonrió Iruka finalizados las presentaciones—Akasuna y Sabaku siéntense en los dos espacios vacíos al final junto a Hyuuga, la chica con el cachorro—indicó y las dos peli rojas se sentaron Sora junto a Tsukino y Chikako junto a la primera—Uzumaki junto a Hayashiba—señaló junto el puesto al lado del rubio artista y ahí se sentó el peli azul—y bueno Nii tú te sientas junto a Senju que es la chica de cabello verde de ahí—y el peli blanco obedeció.

Mientras tanto en el salón de los más pequeños se repetía lo mismo que en el de los mayorcitos.

—Bueno chicos ella es la alumna nueva, linda preséntate—indico un hombre joven de cabello café, ojos negros que usaba una larga bufanda azul.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nii Lilith—ese nombre les causó escalofrío a todos los pequeños—pero prefiero que me llamen Lili pues no me agrada mucho mi nombre—sonrió nerviosa la pequeña rubia, de ocho años y ojos violetas—vengo de Kumo, mis padres son dos ninjas increíbles, me gusta jugar con mi gatito y espero llevarme bien con ustedes—sonrió de forma tierna cosa que alejo el miedo de los niños.

Lilith, es la segunda hija de Hidan y Yugito, y abran notado que el nombre se lo puso Hidan (n/a: lunático, pobre niña). Se parece a su madre, es muy tranquila, pero si es provocada puede ser peor que el mismo Hidan, aunque cree en Jashin no lo gustan los sacrificios. Además es la jinchuuriki del dos colas.

—Muy bien Nii, siéntate junto a Uzumaki-san—indicó a una niña de cabello rubio claro amarrado en dos colitas, piel blanca y ojos aperlados.

—Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Himea—se presentó un poco tímida la rubia.

Himea es la segunda hija de Naruto y Hinata. Es una niña muy dulce, alegre y algo tímida como su madre en un principio. Aunque es muy joven aun, conoce técnicas del clan Hyuuga y además posee el Byakugan a diferencia de su hermano.

—Mucho gusto Himea-san—saludó alegre antes de girar su vista al profesor que inició su clase que— ¿Cómo es que se llama el sensei?

—Es Konohamaru-sensei, es muy agradable te caerá muy bien—habló un chiquillo desde atrás—mi nombre es Uchiha Izuna, un placer—le sonrió dulcemente un niño de cabello azabache, ojos negros y piel blanca.

—Un placer Izuna-kun—saludó Lilith al niño.

Uchiha Izuna es el tercer hijo de Sasuke y Sakura (n/a: a estos les gusta la guachafita ¬3¬). Llamado así como el hermano menor de Uchiha Madara, ya que al escuchar la historia a Sasuke le conmovió un poco que Madara tuviera un hermano menor. Es un niño inteligente, talentoso, pero aún no activa su sharingan pero si está aprendiendo ninjutsus de fuego.

Luego de un rato clases, era la hora de ir a comer por lo que todos comenzaron a salir del aula en pequeños grupos.

—Lili-chan ¿quieres comer con nosotros?—preguntó Himea sonriendo.

—Claro, me encantaría—respondió gustosa.

—Por cierto, él es Shisui—Izuna presentó a un niño parecido a él pero con unas especie de ojeras bajo sus ojos, marcas rojas en las mejillas, colmillos salientes y un perrito gris en su cabeza—es mi primo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Shisui—se presentó alegre el otro peli negro.

—Mucho gusto Shisui-kun—sonrió la joven jinchuuriki.

Uchiha Shisui es el hijo menor de Uchiha Itachi e Inuzuka Hana. Es un niño muy agradable, listo y carismático; tiene la apariencia de todo un Uchiha y no sobra decir que en la espalda de la camisa tiene plasmado el abanico de los Uchiha al igual que Izuna, tiene todos los dotes de un Inuzuka además que tiene su compañero Kiromaru llamado así por su color amarilloso.

Los niños salieron del aula en dirección al patio a comer, en el trascurso Izuna le dijo a la rubia nueva que verían a sus hermanos que son de los grupos más avanzados, por alguna razón a la oji violeta le dio un escalofrío.

Por su lado, los mayorcitos también salían del aula a comer.

—Kumiko-san, Sora-san ¿les gustaría comer con nosotros?—ofreció amablemente Minato.

—Deja las tontas formalidades Minato—le regañó Sabaku cosa que extraño a los demás menos a Minato.

—Jeje lo siento, chicos olvide mencionar que ya conocía a Sora porque he ido a Suna con mi papá y como mi papá y el Kazekage son amigos—sonrió tontamente el rubio Uzumaki.

—Bueno con lo de comer, yo digo que si ¿Qué dices tú Kumiko?—preguntó amablemente a su amiga quien solo bajo la mirada y susurró un "ujm".

— ¿Y tú Yahiko?—Minato miró al peli azul quien aceptó sonriendo— ¿Qué hay de ti Hirose-san?

—Ya dije que no me interesa llevarme bien con nadie—respondió haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Podrías ser más amable al rechazar un ofrecimiento—sonó molesta Tsukino.

— ¿Quién lo dice?—rió irónico.

—Yo lo digo—continuo molesta la castaña.

—Tch, como sea—fue su extraña aceptación y el grupito salió al patio a comer.

Los chicos iban caminado hasta que se encontraron con los más pequeños, donde para extrañes del peli gris estaba su hermanita.

—Onii-san—sonrió Lilith al ver a su hermano.

—Mocosa—fue el dulce saludo de Hirose hacia su hermana, que al parecer estaba acostumbrada.

El grupo se fue bajo un gran árbol que había y se sentaron a comer. Ahí los nuevos se presentaron, de repente una rubia apareció un poco agitada.

—Inori ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó extrañada Haruka.

—Gomen, jeje es que tuve que salir rápido a hacer unas cosas—sonrió nerviosa para luego sentarse junto a la peli rosa y empezar a comer— ¡Itadakimasu!...ah…gomen, ¿ustedes son los nuevos no? Soy Yamanaka Inori.

Inori es la hija de Ino y Chouji, en casi todo se parece a su madre menos en los ojos y su insaciable apetito, a pesar de que no engorda para su suerte. Es un poco engreída, pero buena chica (n/a: esto suena a Tobi), algo enamoradiza y la mejor amiga de Haruka.

—Hola—saludaron los nuevos, bueno en Kumiko y Hirose no.

Luego de las rápidas presentaciones, los jóvenes comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. Al acabar empezaron a hablar entre ellos mismos: Minato y Sora hablaban alegremente por el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, Inori le susurraba a Haruka que la peli roja le estaba quitando a Minato pero la Uchiha solo hiso una mueca para decirle que ella no gustaba de Minato pero como se la pasan juntos parece, los más chicos hablaban felizmente bueno escuchaban de Lili como era Kumo, Hirose solo escuchaba la charla de los pequeñitos mientras que mordía la cadena de su collar –el collar como el de Hidan, un circulo con un triángulo- sin darse cuenta, Kumiko medio escuchaba la conversación de su amiga y el rubio Uzumaki, Yahiko hablaba con Tsukino, Shinji y los gemelos, y por ultimo Tenshi dibujaba algo en un cuaderno.

— ¿Qué dibujas?—sonó la suave e inexpresiva voz de Kumiko.

— ¿Eh? Ah…jeje pues…— el rubio oculto el cuaderno contra su pecho para que la chica no lo viera para la mirada extrañada de la peli roja—…me...m-me gusta dibujar a mis amigos—un poco nervioso comenzó a mostrar el dibujo.

Akasuna puso una cara de sorpresa, cosa rara en ella, al ver que el dibujo era ella y Sora cuando estaban en la clase hace rato. Cuando elevo la vista hacia el rubio notó que tenía cabeza algo ladeada para ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, sintió en ardor en sus mejillas pero luego sonrió levemente.

— ¿Te gusta el arte?—preguntó la niña de ojos grisáceos.

—S-sí, me gusta mucho—respondió sonriente pero aun ruborizado Tenshi.

—A mí también. Mi padre es una gran artista por lo tanto me ha enseñado a apreciar las obras. Él dice que el arte es algo eterno un ejemplo de ello son las marionetas que ha construido—le contó con una sonrisa tranquila.

—El mío también es artista, es asombroso lo que hace pero él dice que el arte es efímero porque puede que algún día veas algo hermoso pero puede que desaparezca al instante—aclaró su idea el rubio mirando a Akasuna un poco perdido.

—Yo creo que el arte es algo que no dura muy poco tiempo pero tampoco creo que dure para siempre—aclaró su idea la peli roja.

—Creo que tienes razón—sonrió algo tontamente Tenshi quedando hipnotizado por aquellos ojos marrones que eran grises a la vez.

Luego de las charlas, la hora de volver a clases se hiso presente y todos regresaron a sus aulas a ver el resto de la clase. Sin darse cuenta, las horas pasaron volando prácticamente dando fin a las clases del día de hoy. Todos salieron, y en toda la entrada del instituto esperaban algunos chicos esperando a otros antes de irse.

—Nii-sama—se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Uzumaki quien venían en compañía de sus amigos.

—Himea—le reconoció en seguida el mayor— ¿lista para volver a casa?

—Hai—asintió la pequeña.

—Nee, chicos ¿saben cómo irse a sus casas?—preguntó el hijo del Hokage a los nuevos.

—Sí, no te preocupes—respondió sonriendo el Uzumaki peli azul.

—Es genial, ya somos cuatro Uzumaki de la nueva generación—sonrió alegre Minato, cualquier adulto que lo viera diría que es el mismísimo Naruto.

— ¿Cuatro?—cuestionó Yahiko extrañado.

—Lo conocerás mañana, es una verdadera molestia pero es un Uzumaki así que lo acepto. Bien nos vemos mañana—dicho eso, Minato, Tsukino y Himea se fueron en dirección a su casa.

—Perdonen mi demora—llegó un chico azabache, piel blanca, ojos negros y doce años de edad.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras—sonó molesta la peli rosada—démonos prisa antes de que mamá nos regañen por demorarnos. Ah por cierto Fugaku, ellos son los chicos de nuevos vienen de Suna, Kumo y Ame.

—Ah mucho gusto, Uchiha Fugaku—se presentó el mayor del grupo levantando la mano.

—Aniki te tardaste mucho—es escuchó la vocecita de Izuna.

—Gomen—le sonrió Fugaku a su hermanito.

Uchiha Fugaku es el hijo mayor de Sakura y Sasuke. Es muy parecido a Sasuke tanto en físico como en personalidad cuando era joven, y al igual que él tiene a todas las chicas tras el cosa que activa los celos fraternales de Izuna y Haruka. Su sharingan tiene dos aspas y domina bien algunos jutsus de fuego.

— ¿Y Mikoto?—preguntó Shisui buscando a alguien con la mirada.

—Ahí viene—indicó Fugaku a una chica de cabellos marrones largos, piel clara y ojos negros.

—Lo siento me quede hablando unas cosas con Yushiko, ¿nos vamos?—sonrió la chica.

—Ah, hai—respondieron los otros Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto, es la hija mayor de Itachi y Hana. Es muy agradable, tiene bastante parecido con su madre pero los dotes de un Uchiha como el que usa jutsus de fuego y no posee un compañero perruno, además su sharingan posee dos aspas.

Al despedirse los Uchiha se fueron, según lo que contó Zusuna a los nuevos ellos siempre se van juntos porque son vecinos. No viven en el viejo barrio Uchiha porque aún son muy pocos y aquel lugar era muy grande, mejor esperarían a que el clan se agrandara de nuevo.

Acabada las explicaciones cada quien se fue directo a su casa antes de que oscureciera, no es que fuera peligroso ni nada, bueno de vez en cuando había uno que otro pillo ladrón pero nada serio simplemente mejor no llegar tarde y recibir un sermón de sus padres.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—Papá es…es hermosa, tienes que verla. Empiezo a creer que en verdad el arte es eterno—sonreía un rubio mientras hablaba a su padre.

Tenshi ya se encontraba en su casa, sentado en una silla del comedor al igual que su padre esperando que su madre terminara la cena. Mientras eso, el más joven le contaba a su padre de los nuevos compañeros, bueno en realidad solo hablaba de una y era nada más y nada menos que la joven Akasuna, aunque claro no le había dicho el nombre todavía lo que dejaba en intriga a su padre.

—Sabes, tus palabras me recuerdan mucho a mi viejo danna, hum—sonrió nostálgico Deidara.

— ¿Danna?—preguntó confundido el pequeño Hayashiba.

—Era mi maestro, siempre discutíamos porque él decía que el arte es eterno y yo que es efímero, hum…lo último que supe de él es que volvió a ser humano—continuo el mayor recordando sus tiempos con el peli rojo.

—Bueno no sé cómo haya sido tu maestro papá, pero ella es…—suspira con una cara de idiota enamorado—ella es el arte en persona.

—Parece que mi pequeño está enamorado—sonó la voz de su madre saliendo de la cocina—porque no la invitas a que conozca la aldea y luego la traes para cenar—sugirió la mujer sonriendo con dulzura.

—No es mala idea mamá—sonrió Tenshi ilusionado.

—Bueno me alegra que mi niño este creciendo tan rápido en este sentido, pero ya es hora de comer—indicó la mujer sirviendo la comida en los diferentes puestos.

— ¡Itadakimasu!—pronunció la familia antes de empezar a comer.

Deidara mentalmente se preguntaba que habría ocurrido con su viejo maestro, es cierto que volvió a ser humano debió envejecer un poco ¿se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? Era curioso, si fuera así de seguro sus hijos tuvieran unos quince años tal vez. Se puso a pensar en sus viejos compañeros Akatsukis. Konan y Pein, siempre pareció que tuvieran algo pero quien sabe, probablemente seguían en Ame ya no como los lideres pero si como ninjas de elite; y el dúo de inmortales, probablemente Kakuzu se aburrió del mundo y se murió, o sigue siendo un avaricioso y si hiso algo bueno con su vida es empresario o algo parecido, mientras el molesto Jashinista ¿casado? ¿Qué mujer estaría tan loca para casarse con él? Y si la hubiera ¿tuvo hijos? Si fuera así, pobres de ellos o pobre del que los conociera si son como Hidan; de Kisame tampoco sabía nada, probablemente volvió a Kiri pero que sería de su vida ¿estaría en un refugio marítimo? Quien sabe; de los únicos que sabía algo eran de "Tobi", Zetsu e Itachi porque viven en Konoha.

"Tobi" se casó con una ninja médico que era su amiga de infancia, sabe que tiene una hija de doce años; también sabía que Zetsu había cambiado un poco, se casó con una muchacha de la aldea y ahora es padre de un par de gemelos de once años; y de Itachi -aunque aún se odiaran- sabía que estaba casado con una mujer del clan Inuzuka y tenía dos hijos, la mayor de doce y el más pequeño de ocho, todo eso lo sabía por su esposa e hijo porque él no se molestaría en averiguar la vida de Itachi.

— ¿En qué piensas cielo?—preguntó la mujer.

— ¿Ah?...en nada linda, solo recordaba a mis viejos compañeros, hum—sonrió volviendo a la realidad.

Deidara se quedó viendo a su pequeña pero adorada familia, realmente nunca imagino que tendría una familia siempre creyó que moriría joven al ser un terrorista parte de una organización de criminales rango S, pero ahora, ahora es un artista conocido en muchas partes, un ninja bastante habilidoso incluso en su vieja aldea muchas personas quedaron intrigadas hasta el mismo Tsuchikage -que en paz descanse- estaba anonado por el rubio que despreciaron hace añales. Además de eso conoció a aquella joven cuando regresaba a Konoha de una misión, llamada Hayashiba Akemi que como su nombre lo decía era brillante y hermosa.

Fue algo como amor a primera vista, ella pintaba cuadros a la gente que visitaba la aldea o a los mismos aldeanos. Siempre la veía en aquel jardín dibujando, mientras sus largos cabellos color café se mecían con el viento, siempre le observaba hasta que un día ella se levantó para hablarle como él no se atrevía. Como un niño algo incrédulo y tímido le pregunto que desde cuando sabía que le observaba y ella contestó que desde la primera vez que él fue, pero no se acercó para no molestarle; así fue como se enamoró de sus brillantes ojos color chocolate y su blanca y dulce sonrisa. Todos los días iba a verla dibujar, hablaban y veían el atardecer antes de volver a casa; luego comenzaron a salir como una verdadera pareja hasta llegar al punto de comprometerse, luego casarse y después de un par de años ser padres de un chiquillo idéntico a Deidara al que llamaron Tenshi, al que consideran su pequeño ángel guardián.

—Papá, ¿papá? Papá˜—llamaba el joven de once años al mayor que volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa hijo?—le prestó atención al salir de su mundo.

—Me preocupas, sonríes y estas en otro mundo—aclaró extrañado el menor.

— ¿Pasa algo Dei?—preguntó preocupada Akemi.

—No nada, solo pensaba…que nunca me imaginé teniendo una familia—sonrió de manera dulce, sonrisa correspondida por los dos.

Luego de comer, Tenshi se ofreció a lavar los platos aunque una frase que dijo asustó a su padre mucho, hace años no escuchaba semejante frase cosa que le causaba escalofrío.

—Yo quiero lavar los platos, porque soy un buen chico—fueron las tranquilas y dulces palabras del menor.

Deidara asustado agarró a su hijo por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza cosa que asustó mucho al chico y a su madre.

—¡Sal Tobi de este cuerpo! ¡Sal Tobi de este cuerpo!—gritaba con miedo mientras su pobre hijo estaba totalmente mareado.

—¡Deidara! ¡Suéltalo!—gritaba Akemi tratando de hacer que su marido soltara al pobre chico.

…

— ¿Y qué tal la academia?—preguntó una mujer para buscar algo de conversación.

—Bien, no hay mucha diferencia con la de Suna—respondió sencillamente la peli roja.

— ¿Hiciste algún amigo?—preguntó esta vez su padre.

—Aun los considero solo compañeros, pero supongo que nos llevaremos bien—aclaró tranquila antes de probar otro bocado de la cena.

— ¿Alguien en particular?—continuó su madre.

—Son varios, uno es el hijo del Hokage—recordó al joven rubio—hay uno que me calló bien, le gusta dibujar y el arte—sonrió tranquila la joven peli roja.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó algo curioso Akasuna mayor.

—Ujm, creo que me llevaré muy bien con él—sonrió para si misma antes de probar otro bocado.

—Me alegra que hallas hecho una amigo mi niña—le sonrió su madre con dulzura.

Sasori veía a su hija sonriendo levemente, ella era muy reservada con todos y solo hablaba con la hija del Kazekage y el primo de esta cuando estaban en Suna. Es una niña muy linda por lo que muchos tratan de hacerse amigos de ella pero su forma de ser siempre mantiene a todos alejados. Luego de observar a su primogénita desvió la vista a su esposa, aquella mujer tan hermosa de cabello negro brillante que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azul oscuro y una piel clara tan suave como la seda.

—Hitomi…—llamó a la mujer con dulzura.

— ¿Qué pasa?—se giró a ver a su esposo sonriendo dulcemente. Cielos como adoraba a esa mujer, la única que de verdad le hiso querer ser humano, tener sentimientos y emociones dejando atrás aquella terrible obsesión, pero le hiso sentir que la belleza era realmente eterna, tanto para llamar a su hija Kumiko que significa niña de eterna belleza— ¿Sasori?—le llamó con preocupación al ver que no decía nada.

—Ah, quería que el sábado fuéramos a dar un paseo por la aldea los tres—contestó tranquilo pero mirando a su esposa con ternura.

—Es una buena idea, ¿Qué dices mi princesita?—Hitomi se dirigió a su niña quien asintió.

…

—Realmente estoy muy feliz otosa, nunca pensé que Sora se mudaría a Konoha—hablaba un feliz rubio a su padre.

—Fue una decisión de Gaara, quería que estudiara aquí—contestó Naruto luego de tragar.

— Me extraña, pensé que el querría que su hija fuera una ninja de Suna— comentó Hinata con extrañes.

—Es como una muestra de paz-dattebayo—aclaró el sonriente hombre—ella se vino con Matsuri-chan, también se vino una familia de allá de Suna. El ex Akatsuki Akasuna no Sasori y su esposa e hija.

— ¿Akasuna dijiste?—repitió el mini-Naruto.

—Si—asintió su padre.

— ¿Kumiko-san es la hija de un ex Akatsuki?—pregunto extrañado.

—Veo que conociste a su hija, pues sí. Recuerdo que fue Sakura-chan quien se enfrentó a el—recordaba con algo de molestia Uzumaki mayor.

—Oto-sama, en mi clase también hubo una chica nueva—habló por primera vez la pequeña Himea.

— ¿Y de dónde era?—preguntó sonriendo Naruto a su pequeña.

—De Kumo, su nombre me dio miedo pero luego me calló bien. Se llama Lilith—no hace falta mencionar que a sus padres también les dio algo de miedo—pero nos pidió que la llamáramos Lili porque no le gustaba su nombre.

—En la clase también estaba un chico de Kumo, pero ese si da miedo pero es un poco… agradable—la palabra casi que no le sale al pobre Minato—es el hermano de Lili pero tiene hobbies escalofriantes.

—Bueno conócelo un poco más a ver qué tal—le sonrió la mujer de cabello azuloso.

—Si mamá—asintió el chico para luego seguir comiendo.

…

—…el sensei es bastante agradable, pero no es tan raro como Bee-sensei y mis compañeros son agradables—contaba sonriente la pequeña rubia a sus padres.

— ¿Hiciste algún amiguito?—preguntó sonriendo su madre.

—Sí. La que mejor me calló se llama Himea los otros dos se llaman Izuna y Shisui—aclaró la niña aun sonriendo.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTUVISTE CON VARONES? ESO NO TE LO ACEPTO—gritó un molesto Hidan, parece ser algo sobreprotector.

—¡Hidan!—le reprendió Yugito al ver como su niña se asustaba.

—Yugito es mi niña, no dejare que ningún baboso se le acerque—replicó enojado el Jashinista.

—Son niños Hidan, déjala hacer amigos le hace bien interactuar con ambos—continuo la molesta rubia dando por iniciada otra discusión.

—Tch, no quiero más—dijo Hirose antes de irse a su cuarto, Lili por su lado hiso lo mismo.

Luego de un rato de peleas, Hidan estaba sentado en el sofá de brazos cruzados disque mirando la tv mientras que Yugito estaba en la mesa de la cocina meditando como parar aquellas absurdas discusiones con su marido. Por su lado los dos chicos estaban en su cuarto que era el mismo ya que el dpto. Solo tenía dos y el otro era el de sus padres.

—Siempre es la misma mierda, estamos comiendo y terminan peleando—se quejaba el peli blanco más joven—y antes de que empieces a culparte te digo que no es así—se adelantó antes que la pequeña dijera algo, siempre se culpa por las discusiones de sus padres aun cuando no es así.

Mientras en la sala, Hidan seguía de brazos cruzados pensando "¿por qué carajo no pueden cenar tranquilos un día?"

—Hidan…—se acercó la rubia por detrás del pero no obtuvo respuesta—Hidan…—volvió a llamarle pero esta vez le pasó los brazos por el cuello tipo abrazo para luego besarle en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué nunca podemos cenar tranquilos?—hiso un adorable puchero el Jashinista.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella recostando su barbilla en el hombro del oji violeta.

—No es tu culpa…es mía—si Kakuzu o alguien que conociera a Hidan de siempre escuchara eso no lo creería, es que ¿Hidan? ¿Aceptado que el error es suyo? Eso es una locura, pero así es por muy raro que suene. Con Yugito siempre terminaba discutiendo como con Raimundo y todo el mundo, pero curiosamente con ella todo era diferente.

No es que cuando se conocieron fue la mejor impresión, pero luego al Hidan irse a vivir a Kumo se le asignó trabajar con ella y ya se imaginaran lo que sucedió, si…peleas, arañazos, discusiones, insultos, luego besos mesclados con pasión, caricias y ustedes ya se saben el resto. Definitivamente algo era diferente con esa rubia ya que siempre se daba por vencido y las cosas se aclaraban, al parecer así es su amor porque aunque hace cinco minutos lo sacó de quicio próximamente le haría sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

En el cuarto de los chicos…

—Ya se reconciliaron, fue más rápido de lo normal—rió irónico el chico—Lili ponte tapones en los oídos y duérmete a menos que quieras traumarte de por vida—indicó el mayor acostándose en su cama para dormir.

—Hai—asintió la niña e hiso lo que le dijo su hermano.

…

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes futuros ninjas se dirigían a la academia para, lógicamente, estudiar. Por su lado, los adultos algunos se quedaron en casa, otro fueron a trabajar, revisar itinerario de misiones, pasear por ahí, entre otras cosas.

Ahora estamos en el salón de los que prontamente se graduaran de gennin, siempre y cuando pasen la prueba final claro. El profesor estaba dando su clase pero tuvo que detenerla por unos momentos para hablar algo importante con otro profesor, por lo tanto los estudiantes comenzaron a conversar.

—Solo un poco más y esta tortura habrá acabado—se repetía un peli plateado, de ojos negros y piel blanca que estaba con la cara pegada a la mesa.

—Deja de ser tan flojo y llorón—le regañó con molestia un chica de cabello negro amarrado en dos colas hacia atrás, ojos cafés y unas marcas moradas en cada mejilla—no pareces hombre.

—Se está haciendo el idiota, solo porque los ANBU ya le tienen el ojo encima—habló burlona una chica de cabello café largo hasta media espalda, orbes negras y piel clara.

—Mikoto tiene razón, solo se está haciendo el idiota—sonrió de medio lado un chico de cabello azabache.

—Sakumo deja las tonterías—le regañó una chica de cabello hasta los hombros castaño, de brillantes ojos color carbón y piel algo tostada.

—Tch, es que ya quiero graduarme para que los estúpidos ANBU me dejen en paz. Todo es culpa de tu padre Yushiko—acusó a la castaña fingiendo molestia.

Hatake Sakumo, hijo de Kakashi y Hanare, molesto, algo flojo, llega tarde siempre y es un pervertido (n/a: salió igualito a Kakashi) pero dejando eso de lado es muy inteligente, tiene talento para ser un buen ninja como su padre tanto que los ANBU ya le ofrecen unirse cuando sea jounin. La cosa está en que hace varios años la Quinta declaró que para graduarse de gennin se debía tener más de trece años y bueno desde los nueve los ANBU tienen harto al pobre Hatake.

—Valla que eres idiota Sakumo, ¿en verdad eres hijo del ninja copia y nieto del colmillo blanco?—preguntó sarcástico el hijo mayor de Sasuke.

—Jaja mira como me rió Fugaku—comentó irónico mirando al azabache con molestia.

—Muchos desearían ser un ANBU apenas se gradúen y tú que tienes el talento no quieres—le miró con confusión Mikoto.

—Hisashi también tiene talento pero no lo acosan como a mí—se quejó Sakumo mirando a un chico de cabello un poco largo, ojos aperlados y un tono de piel tostada.

—Eso es porque los ANBU son reservados al tratarse de un Hyuuga—sonrió con tono de superioridad el mencionado.

Hyuuga Hisashi, es el hijo de Neji y Tenten es algo arrogante con respecto a su apellido. No está el problema de las ramas primarias y secundarias ya que Hinata al tomar el mando quitó esa regla del clan. Al igual que Sakumo es muy talentoso pero es más reservado, aunque no es tan frívolo como Neji de joven.

Yushiko Senju, es la hija de Tenzo (n/a: nombre real de Yamato) y una ANBU de Konoha llamada Toshiko, tristemente ella murió en una misión cuando Yushiko tenía cinco años. La joven Senju heredo el elemento madera de su padre aunque apenas aprende a dominarlo como sus primos; de personalidad es bastante tranquila, muy agradable, inteligente pero puede dar miedo si se enoja e incluso lucir de manera aterradora –como Yamato cuando pone su cara y asusta a Naruto-.

—Si aún existiera la división primaria y secundaria en tu familia no dirías lo mismo—continuo con algo ironía Fugaku.

—Si pero mi tía Hinata elimino esa estúpida regla, ahora en el clan Hyuuga todos somos por igual—le miró molesto Hyuuga.

—Los Hyuuga y sus leyes sin sentido, realmente no los entiendo—comentó aburrida la peli negra con marcas moradas en sus mejillas.

—Y yo jamás comprenderé a los Uchiha con su "ley del odio" y esas cosas raras—le siguió el juego Hisashi—y según tengo entendido fue tu papá quien "añadió" esa ley a su estilo de vida—sonrió con superioridad— ¿no? Yoruko.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca Hyuuga! ¡Como vuelvas a insultar a mi familia te matare!—amenazó histérica la nombrada.

—Cálmate Yoruko, no le sigas la pelea—le intentó tranquilizar Senju.

Yoruko Uchiha, es hija del ex jefe de Akatsuki Obito y su amada Rin a quien muchos dieron por muerta pero en realidad se mantenía oculta hasta que supo que Obito estaba vivo. Yoruko es algo impulsiva, seria y algo rencorosa con los que no le agradan y entre ellos está Hisashi, pero con sus amigos como Yushiko se porta de manera amable, tranquila y algo reservada. Es muy habilidosa, precavida y desea graduarse pronto de gennin. Sus discusiones con Hisashi se deben a la vieja guerra Uchiha-Hyuuga ya que ambos piensan que su clan es mejor que el otro.

—Además Hisashi no insultes a los Uchiha, se te agradece—le miró indiferente Mikoto.

—Recuerda que nosotros también lo somos—añadió algo molesto Fugaku.

—Yo digo lo que me dé la gana—recalcó mirándoles asesinamente Hyuuga comenzando una guerra de molestas miradas con los tres Uchiha.

—Ya paren, la tensión se siente en el aire—habló por primera vez un peli negro, de piel pálida y ojos negros.

—Yuuki tiene razón. Actualícense, la guerra "Hyuuga-Uchiha" acabó desde hace mucho, es más ahora que el clan se restablece estarán con su tratado de paz—les miraba algo aburrido el peli plateado.

—Es cierto, dejen sus absurdas peleas y hagan la paz—dijo Yushiko pero no consiguió nada más que hacer actuar el orgullo Uchiha y el orgullo Hyuuga causando que los cuatro apartaran la mirada con un "jum". Suspira—algo que fácilmente heredan los Hyuuga y los Uchiha es su orgullo—comentó con resignación.

—Tienes toda la razón—apoyaron Yuuki y Sakumo.

Yuuki es el hijo de Sai que ahora es el jefe de ANBU root y una ninja de dicha rama llamada Mitsuko. Es algo silencioso, solo habla para detener las peleas Uchiha-Hyuuga que generalmente son Yoruko-Hisashi. Su padre le ha enseñado desde pequeño el arte ninja para cuando sea mayor sea parte de root.

—Alumnos silencio, vamos a proseguir con la clase—entró el profesor que era el pervertido, digo el antiguo sensei de Konohamaru, Ebisu—Bueno prosigamos, las técnicas de fuego son…

Ebisu continúo dando su clase con total tranquilidad mientras varios prestaban atención con todos los sentidos, algunos solo con dos o tres pero quisieran o no debían oír el tema que muy importante.

…

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Como no tenía ninguna misión ni nada que hacer había decidido dar un paseo ya que su hijo está en la academia y su esposa estaba en su galería, es decir donde vende sus cuadros y las esculturas de él.

Le hacía bien caminar, se sentía bien respirando aquel aire tan fresco libre de toda preocupación y sin darse cuenta llegó al pequeño restaurante de Konoha, y no me refiero a Ichiraku por si acaso ya que ese ahora es el mega restaurante de ramen. Me refiero al viejo lugar donde los visitantes se detienen a probar el té y los dangos de la aldea. Deidara tomo asiento y pidió lo principal del lugar: dangos y una taza de té con leche.

Cuando agarró el pequeño palito con el dulce, se quedó mirando su mano. Desde que se dedicó a ser un aldeano decidió usar unos guantes de medio dedo color gris para ocultar las bocas en sus manos y solo se los quitaba para una misión en la que tuviera que usar su arcilla explosiva de resto: dormía, comía e incluso tenía relaciones con su esposa con los guantes puestos a pesar de que a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, recordaba aquel momento en el que platicaban y se lo dijo.

Inevitablemente sonrió al recordar aquello, luego de eso dirigió la vista al dango recordando al molesto Tobi la vez que fueron a capturar al Sanbi pero se detuvieron a descansar en un puesto de dangos.

— ¿Deidara?—se escuchó una voz llamarle y levantó la vista extrañado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Danna?—el rubio estaba más que sorprendido— ¿Danna, es usted?

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte—sonrió de medio lado el peli rojo acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio.

—Sasori no danna, no puedo creerlo cuanto tiempo ha pasado—seguía sorprendido y alegre de verle, realmente desde hace muchos años que no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

—Vaya, has cambiado mucho—comentó un poco burlón.

—Bueno usted ya no tiene cara de niño—sonrió divertido—siéntese—le invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba.

—Pensé que estarías en Iwa—comentó algo extrañado.

—Yo a esa aldea no vuelvo ni porque me pidan ser Tsuchikage…bueno tal vez, pero sé que eso no ocurrirá así que no volveré, hum—refunfuñó molesto— ¿Y qué hay de usted? Yo me lo imaginaba en Suna.

—No te niego que viví allá estos años, pero decidí mudarme con mi familia para Konoha para cambiar los aires—explicó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Desea algo?—se acercó una muchacha.

—Unos dangos y té con miel—pidió simplemente y la chica se retiró.

—Ya veo…espere ¿dijo familia?—recordó toda la oración sorprendiéndose un poco.

—Pues sí, como sabrás ya no soy un trozo de madera. Me casé y tengo una hija de once años—explicó mientras la muchacha llegaba dejando su pequeño pedido.

—Vaya sorpresa—musitó rubio para luego probar un poco de su té.

— ¿Y de ti que me dices? Por lo que veo ya no tienes apariencia de chica—sonrió de manera burlona el peli rojo ates de probar uno de sus dangos.

—Muy gracioso danna—rió sarcástico—pues igual, me casé y tengo un hijo de once años, ¿casualidad?

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Y fuera de las cosas familiares ¿ya aceptaste que el verdadero arte es eterno?—recordó sus viejas discusiones el oji gris.

—Por supuesto que, no—inició sonriente y luego le miró "serio"—danna ya le dije que aunque lo respetara y estimara mucho mi ideal del arte es que es efímero, hum.

— Me retracto de mis palabras, no has cambiado—sonrió irónico y luego tomó un poco de té— ¿Y desde cuando vives en Konoha?

—Desde más o menos dos años después de dejar la organización, usted supongo que enseguida volvió a Suna, hum—el peli rojo asintió— ¿y de que trabajaba allá? ¿Aun hace marionetas?

—Sí, tenía mi taller de marionetas y todo eso, pero también era ninja escolta del Kazekage. Al principio desconfiaban de mí así que me tenían vigilado pero se puede decir que ya me llevó muy bien con Gaara-sama—explicó para tomar otro sorbo de té— ¿y tú?

—Yo soy ninja, aquí aprecian mis obras de arte, hum. Aquí soy jounin y artista de elite, hum—explicó con superioridad el oji azul—pero mientras no estoy de misiones, me relajo en mi casa y mi esposa trabaja en una pequeña galería vendiendo cuadros mientras mí hijo está en la academia.

—Mantenido—susurró en broma Akasuna—que bueno, la visitaré y encargaré un cuadro.

—Jeje gracias—hiso una pequeña mueca por el susurro de su danna.

— ¿Y qué has sabido de los otros? Sé que Itachi es de Konoha así que pensé…—mala idea preguntarle al rubio por Uchiha, fue lo que pensó Sasori al ver la expresión molesta de este.

—Bueno…—suspiró relajándose un poco—Itachi está casado con una chica del clan Inuzuka, el clan que trabaja en conjunto con perros y eso, tiene dos hijos la mayor esta por graduarse la academia y el más pequeño creo que tiene ocho años.

—Ya veo, ¿no has sabido de otros?—preguntó con una pisca de curiosidad probando otro dango.

—Pues verá, Tobi, es decir Obito Uchiha está casado con una médico que todos creían muerta y un cuento ahí todo raro, tiene una hija que también se graduara este año de gennin supongo, hum—contó con algo de emoción. Sasori le veía algo sorprendido, el recordaba más al Tobi alias el "buen chico" que luego se hiso pasar por Madara y al final resultó siendo otro Uchiha—y le sorprenderá esto danna, es sobre Zetsu, hum.

— ¿Zetsu vive en Konoha?—preguntó arqueando una ceja Akasuna.

—Sí, esta es su aladea original. Bueno le cuento que cuando llegó aquí y eso le hicieron unas pruebas y un no sé qué, el punto es que ya no tiene aquella rara planta en la cabeza y no come gente, hum.

—Vaya ¿y entonces?—cuestionó, ya le había picado la curiosidad.

—Con eso de las pruebas descubrieron que es el hermano del ahora jefe de ANBU y es…—Deidara hiso un silencio mientras veía a su danna probar su té—el nieto del segundo Hokage, hum.

Sasori escupió el té que se estaba bebiendo y comenzó a toser ya que se estaba ahogando ¿Zetsu? ¿El espía de los Akatsukis? ¿El viejo experimento de Orochimaru? ¿Nieto del segundo Hokage?

—Danna, ¿está bien?—preguntó con preocupación el rubio dándole palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿ZETSU?—gritó ya volviendo a la normalidad, pero decidió bajar la voz al notar como todos le miraban— ¿Zetsu?—preguntó en voz normal y bastante impresionado— ¿nieto del creador del Edo Tensei?

—Así es, hum—asintió algo divertido por la reacción del peli rojo—y no solo eso, está…mejor no tome té mientras le hablo danna, hum—quiso ser precavido así que Sasori le hiso casó para evitar otro accidente—bueno está casado y es papá de unos gemelos idénticos a él pero sin la piel de dos colores, hum.

—…—Sasori estaba boqui abierto, no podía creer que el mimbro más extraño de la organización estuviera casado y de paso ¿gemelos? Eso tuvo que ser obra y gracia del espíritu santo, pero ¿eran iguales a él? Deidara no pudo evitar reír por su cara— ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

—No, es más si quieres te llevo a la floristería de su esposa —continuó divertido el rubio—o el sábado es el festival de Konoha, podemos encontrarnos y eso, ellos se sorprenderán de verlo danna. Oiga ¿y usted no sabe de los otros?

—Si tú no me dices nada de Tobi, Itachi y Zetsu no tendría ni la más mínima idea de nadie de la organización—continuaba algo impresionado Sasori.

—Señorita la cuenta, hum—pidió el rubio aun mirando a su maestro divertido—sabe danna, yo pago es mi bienvenida a la aldea.

—No es la gran cosa Deidara, pero bueno si insistes. Me pregunto qué será de Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame—decía mientras se paraba y salía del sitio.

—Quien sabe, ayer estaba pensando lo mismo jeje. Me alegra mucho verle danna y ahora le veré más seguido. Nos vemos el sábado aquí al medio día, aún quedan dos días puede que se encuentre con los otros tres también—sonrió Deidara antes de irse.

**Continuara…**

Ummm no quede muy convencida con el final, bueno ya que espero les haya gustado. Wow pobre Sasori casi se muere xD.

¿Qué tal los mayorcitos? ¿Lindos no? Y uno ya se da cuenta lo que pasa con Tenshi ¬w¬, y los Akatsukis han cambiado ¿no creen? Lo que hace el amor xD… jeje bueno hasta pronto

**Dejen reviews o Jashin-sama los castigara =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola FF aquí Hika reportándose con el clima…ah me equivoque, quiero decir con el tercer capítulo de este fic =D…xD todavía me da risa el capi anterior, pobre Sasori ahogándose con su té y Deidara asustado por lo que dijo su hijo xP pobrecito. Jeje bueno sin más charla aquí el capi 3 ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

**Capítulo 3**

_Había sangre por todas partes y cuerpos sin vidas en el suelo llenos de kunais y shurikens, la gran mayoría tenían bandas de un país que no reconocía, unos de otras aldeas con la ralladura que significa renegado. Estaba lloviendo y un pequeño grupo que aún seguía con vida, revisaba los cuerpos buscando a alguien en particular._

—_Maldición—se escuchó la voz de un muchacho._

—_No te preocupes, le encontraremos, está bien—intentó calmarle otro chico._

—_Hay tantos olores que no puedo diferenciarlos—se escuchó a una chica que se tapaba la nariz._

_Por otra parte, otro grupo buscaba a la misma persona desparecida._

—_Nada, por lo menos no es ninguno de estos cuerpos—intentaba aliviarse un joven._

—_Creo que no hay necesidad de seguir buscando—sonó la entre cortada voz de una chica._

— _¿Qué?—preguntó confuso el joven._

—_Su chakra…está bajo esa pila de rocas._

— _¿Qué? Debemos informarle al sensei, quédate aquí._

_Mientras dentro del pilar de rocas, la persona buscada se encontraba gravemente herida, pero seguía con vida y la suficiente fuerza y chakra para intentar arrastrarse fuera de ahí, pero estaba todo bloqueado. Tenía kunais clavados en su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rasgada y ensangrentada, y uno de sus ojos sangraba por una shuriken que le lanzaron y le llegó a una de sus orbes. Con su mano se cubría el ojo y ya sin fuerzas cayó al suelo rogando mentalmente que le sacaran de ahí. _

_Como si le hubieran escuchado, las pilas de roca comenzaron a moverse, con dificultad levantó la cabeza pero no distinguía bien aquella figura. Se veía algo borroso, quien podría ser esa persona, no le reconocía, solo sentía como le tomaba en brazos y le sacaba de ahí._

— _¿Quién eres?—preguntó con la poca fuerza que el quedaba._

—_Uchiha…Madara._

**Fin del sueño**

— ¡Uchiha Yoruko!—exclamó Ebisu.

—¡Eh! Ah…Hai—atendió la joven Uchiha despertando de su sueño de media clase de la tarde.

—Me hubiera esperado que se durmiera en mi clase cualquiera menos tu—comentó Ebisu mirándole con extrañes tras sus oscuros lentes.

—Sumimasen—se disculpó muy apenada.

—Uh…bien, Yoruko di los nombres completos de los Hokages—ordenó el profesor pues ese era el tema de hoy, los Hokages.

—Ah…Shodaime: Senju Hashirama. Nidaime: Senju Tobirama. Sandaime: Sarutobi Hiruzen. Yondaime: Namikaze Minato. Godaime: Senju Tsunade. Rokudaime: Uzumaki Naruto—respondió rápidamente aun apenada por quedarse dormida a mitad de clase.

—Bien Yoruko, ahora Sakumo dime la relación entre cada Hokage—apuntó con su dedo agarrando algo desprevenido al peli palta.

—Hashirama es hermano de Tobirama, que fue el maestro del Tercero y este a su vez maestro de la Quinta que es nieta del primero. El Cuarto es padre del sexto y ah…el Sexto es… ¿alumno de mi padre?—quedó un poco perdido por lo que los demás comenzaron a reír.

—Bueno tienes razón, el Sexto fue el alumno del legendario ninja copia es decir tu padre. Tu respuesta es pasable—sonrió Ebisu acomodándose sus lentes—Tobirama o el Segundo fue maestro del Tercero y sus consejeros. El tercero fue maestro de los legendarios Sannin: Jiraiya fue el maestro del Cuarto que a su vez fue el maestro del famoso ninja copia y este el maestro del Sexto…

Ebisu continuó con su clase sobre los Hokages y los que estuvieron relacionados con ellos. La clase acabó, gracias a Jashin si seguía preguntando cosas de los Hokages al pobre Sakumo le estallarían las neuronas. No es que no supiera las respuesta, es que eran larguísimas y debía hacer pausa cada cuatro minutos para continuar su narración y hoy como que el profesor la tenía agarrado con él, Yoruko y Yushiko porque no le preguntaba a nadie más.

—Es idea mía o Ebisu-sensei solo nos preguntaba a Sakumo, a Yoruko y a mí—se quejaba la joven Senju.

—La segunda—contestó el peli plata—Yoru no puedo creerlo, te dormiste a mitad de clase—sonrió burlón mirando la mencionada.

—Me esperaba algo así de Sakumo, ¿pero de ti?—siguió Fugaku algo irónico.

—Pues no se…ni siquiera se en que momento me dormí…pero tuve un sueño rarísimo—comentó la joven de cabello amarrado en dos colas hacia atrás.

— ¿Y qué soñaste?—preguntó Mikoto con algo de curiosidad.

—No entendí muy bien ya que todo se veía borroso, solo escuchaba voces pero si pude ver un campo de batalla con bastantes cuerpos creo que era una guerra, al final no entendía muy bien parecía un chico quien estaba bajo un montón de rocas y era salvado por…Uchiha Madara—contó un poco extrañada y pensativa. Todos pararon en seco para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas— ¿de qué se ríen? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que… ¿Uchiha Madara? ¿En serio?—se burlaba Fugaku mirándola con ironía.

— ¿Sabes cuántos años lleva muerto ese tipo?—habló luego de calmarse un poco Sakumo—además, no es alguien que se…tome la molestia de salvarle la vida a alguien, se sabe muy poco de él ahora, cuanto mucho y que ayudó a fundar Konoha.

—Jeje, gomen Yoru pero es muy raro. Además, todos los países están en un tratado de paz y la organización que era una amenaza para todos se desintegró hace más de quince años no hay forma de que haya una "guerra"—comentó más calmada Mikoto.

—Tch, solo fue un sueño. No entiendo que les parece divertido no es como si les contara una visión—sonó furica Yoruko—mejor me voy, no son más que un montón de bakas.

Y con todo el coraje y orgullo digno de un Uchiha, la peli negra se fue susurrando lo molestos que eran sus amigos si es que les podía seguir llamando así. Mientras, los demás le veían irse a la vez que llegaban los más pequeños, no fue necesario hablar para entender que de nuevo la mayor de los jóvenes Uchiha se fue molesta y sola a casa.

—Yoruko es…—Sakumo no supo que decir, realmente no le llegaba una palabra que describiera su personalidad.

—…toda una Uchiha—sonrió un poco Yushiko a lo que los demás asintieron y rieron un poco.

Y es que es verdad, según lo contado por lo mayores Yoruko es la más Uchiha de todos: orgullosa, talentosa, algo escalofriante y bueno muchos atributos de ese clan que ella ha demostrado fuertemente desde corta edad, los otros no eran tan…"así". Fugaku era como Sasuke de joven, pero era más una personalidad propia –o heredada de su padre- que la de un Uchiha en general y no era tan frívolo; Haruka es para resumir Sakura de pequeña pero si le toca, llega a ser bastante orgullosa; Izuna es más como Sasuke pero de chiquito antes de la muerte de todo el clan; Mikoto y Shisui son parecidos a Itachi en diferentes sentidos, pero no poseen ese toque que les hace sentir superior a todos, además que pueden ser algo rústicos como todo un Inuzuka; pero Yoruko, Yoruko era la reencarnación de Madara Uchiha al estar enfadada según muchos de los ancianos de la aldea, libros y el mismísimo Obito que es su propio padre -a pesar de que ella no entendían bien que se referían-, pero a veces puede ser "una buena chica".

—Intentaremos alcanzarla, nos vemos mañana—se despidió Mikoto antes de que los Uchiha que quedaban se retiraran.

—Hum, solo le gusta llamar la atención—hablo con un toque de odiosidad un joven peli rojo de ojos purpuras y filosos dientes.

—Sí, si lo que digas—fingió ignorarle de forma divertida Minato causando que los demás rieran.

—Estúpido Minato, solo te luces por ser hijo del Hokage—le miró fulminante el peli rojo.

—Aunque mi papá no fuera el Hokage, seguiría luciendo mi hermoso cabello rubio y mis brillantes ojos azules—comenzó a lucirse imitando al engreído peli rojo causándole mucha gracia a los jóvenes presentes.

Uzumaki Kiyoshi, hijo de Uzumaki Karin y Hozuki Suigetsu. Es engreído, fastidioso e irritante ya que siente superior a los demás; respecto a habilidades es inteligente, astuto y tiene la habilidad de presenciar el chakra como Karin.

—Jajajajajaja es jajaja igualito—decía entre carcajadas Tsukino.

—Jum—Kiyoshi se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro con orgullo.

—Jejeje bueno, ya mejor regresemos a casa—sugirió Minato secándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus azulinos ojos por tanto reír.

—Jeje, si mejor ¿Hisashi te vienes con nosotros hoy?—preguntó la hija de Kiba sonriendo a su primo.

—Ah, si hoy no tengo que hacerle favores a mi papá. Bueno nos vemos—se despidió Hyuuga mayor.

Y bueno, los hermanos Uzumaki y los dos Hyuuga se fueron a casa. Los tres Senju hicieron lo mismo en compañía del Uzumaki peli azul que vivía cerca de ellos por casualidad, bueno iban por la misma calle pero luego se desviaban, de igual forma todos se fueron en pequeños grupitos.

Mientras, por su lado Yoruko llegaba a su casa ignorando pro completo a sus –por decirlo así- primos, sin importarle que la estuvieron llamando o pidiendo disculpas. No pasó mucho para que llegara a su casa cerrando la puerta como si se las tirara en la cara, los otros Uchiha solo se encogieron de hombros mirándose como diciendo "así es ella".

—Estoy en casa—notificó al entrar con algo de aburrimiento.

—Okairi—le dio la bienvenida su madre desde la cocina.

Yoruko se quitó sus sandalias ninja y las dejó junto a la puerta, pasó de largo a su habitación sin ánimos, como quisiera que su padre llegara de su misión ya, quería preguntarle varias cosas ¿Uchiha Madara? Realmente no sabía mucho de ese personaje, solo que fue alguien "importante" del clan Uchiha hace más de cien años y que ayudó a fundar Konoha, pero si cuanto mucho y le mencionaban es que solo fue un "tipejo" sin importancia alguna, quizás tenía una habilidad especial y por eso Shodaime Hokage-sama le pidió su colaboración para la inauguración de la aldea, tal vez porque era el líder del clan para ese entonces. Sin más, dejó su bolso en un rincón del cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama para dar un largo y sonoro suspiro, ¿por qué se daba tan mala vida? Era solo un sueño, uno muy raro, pero a fin un sueño. Cerró los ojos para reflexionar un poco sobre el día pero una curiosa frase le llegó a la mente.

_Cuando alguien aprende a amar, asume el riesgo de odiar_

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos muy extrañada, ¿qué? Jamás en su vida había escuchado tal frase, no la había leído en ningún libro o pergamino ni nada por el estilo, como una frase te llega a la mente así como así, ni que fuera escritora o poeta. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de su habitación, de seguro era su madre…parece que no.

—¡Papá!—se levantó rápidamente al ver al hombre de cabellos negros asomarse por la puerta. Lo abrazó con cariño, hace una semana había salido en una misión a entregar unos pergaminos importantes al señor feudal del país de las olas.

—Hola mi princesa—correspondió a su abrazo con el mismo cariño, realmente extrañaba mucho a su hija— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien…me has hecho falta—sonrió un poco en broma, no es que se hubiera ido por años pero era muy apegada a su padre y no le agradaba las veces que se iba por varios días.

—No me fui mucho tiempo, solo ha sido un semana—sonrió comprendiendo su juego— ¿Qué tal la academia?

—Bien, aunque…hoy…me dormí a mitad de clase—contó algo apenada mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Te dormiste? ¿Por qué? ¿No has dormido en las noches?—preguntó con preocupación.

—No es eso, simplemente no sé…pero papi tuve un sueño súper raro, se lo conté a los chicos y los idiotas esos se rieron—bufó molesta recordando las risas de sus "queridos" amigos.

—Me lo cuentas luego ¿sí? Debemos ir a cenar—le sonrió para luego plantarle un beso en la frente.

Obito y Yoruko salieron de la habitación de la última y se encaminaron al comedor para sentarse a cenar. Rin le preguntaba cosas de lo visto hoy en la academia, ella con tranquilidad le contaba algunas cosas como el tema de hoy entre otras, menos que se había dormido no quería una charla de madre sobreprotectora que cree que su niña no puede dormir en las noches por algún problema, etc.

—Papá—llamó luego de que hicieran un breve silencio mientras comían.

— ¿Si?—atendió el Uchiha que estaba comiendo otro poco de su platillo.

— ¿Quién…fue Uchiha Madara?—preguntó la joven mirando su plato de comida. Obito por su lado, casi se le caen los palillos, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de preocupación a su esposa quien se la devolvió de la misma manera, se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar con tranquilidad.

—Uchiha Madara, fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha—respondió tratando de mantenerse tranquilo—él era el líder del clan Uchiha para ese entonces.

—Si pero…quiero saber la historia completa…el no sale mucho en los libros de historia, si mencionan la creación de Konoha solo hablan de Hashirama Senju, pero nunca de Uchiha Madara—cuestionó un poco confundida mirando a su progenitor directamente a los ojos.

—Él…bueno eres una Uchiha y estas en todo tu derecho a saberlo—su hija le miró confusa pero no dijo nada sino que decidió esperar el relato—voy a resumir lo más que pueda. Antes de Konoha, los clanes vivían en constante guerra, uno de esos clanes era el Uchiha cuyo líder era un Uchiha único, que fue el primero en despertar el Mangekyou sharingan—Yoruko no se sorprendió mucho, ya sabía del Mangekyou Sharingan pues su padre lo poseía aunque no lo usara casi nunca, igualmente Itachi y Kakashi—pero esa es otra historia. Madara, luego de muchas peleas contra clanes y principalmente con el clan Senju, llegó a un tratado de paz con el líder de este que era Hashirama-sama; luego de la fundación de Konoha Madara se volvió algo rencoroso al nombrar a Hashirama Hokage sin siquiera el enterarse de eso, al menos hasta el nombramiento. Resentido, Madara luchó contra Hashirama en el famosos valle del fin donde fue derrotado y se cree que murió.

—Vaya…—iba a preguntar algo pero su padre sabía que era así que se adelantó.

—Madara fue reconocido como un desertor, que solo buscaba guerra—su voz sonaba como enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados—solo era un egoísta, le arrancó los ojos a su hermano menor para su salvación…solo era un maldito ambicioso que quiso destruir la paz que tanto costó conseguir—concluyó con dificultad. Yoruko le miraba sorprendida, Rin no se atrevía a decir nada solo miraba a su esposo con tristeza—Por eso…Uchiha Madara no se nombra como un "héroe" en los libros, por eso no les hablan de él en la academia, porque era lo que ahora conocemos como un renegado, solo les dicen que ayudó a fundar Konoha ya que no pueden omitir su estatua en el valle del fin que representó aquella gran batalla. Uchiha Madara fue la decepción del clan Uchiha—la peli negra bajo la mirada aun impresionada ante esas ultimas y frías palabras, Obito parecía molesto con ese tema—_Perdóneme maestro_— pensó con algo de tristeza.

Los tres quedaron en total silencio, realmente los Uchiha no fueron un buen ejemplo, bueno no uno de ellos o eso era lo que pensaba la menor de ojos marrones, entonces soñar con semejante persona debió ser una señal de mala suerte, quizás. Se sentía tan orgullosa de su apellido y ahora saber sobre aquel miembro del clan le hacía despreciarlo, ¿le sacó los ojos a su hermano? Que terrible…si su hermano siguiera vivo…jamás le hubiera hecho algo así.

…

Los gemelos Senju se encontraban en su respectiva habitación cambiándose de ropa antes de salir a cenar. Curiosamente su padre aun no llegaba, según su madre hoy volvía de su misión pero nada; no se asustarían, su padre era muy ágil y astuto y si algo malo hubiera ocurrido ya lo sabrían así que no hay que desesperarse. Los gemelos salieron a la sala para ver la tele un rato mientras esperaban que la cena estuviera lista, cuando de repente la puerta se abre y aparece su querido progenitor.

— ¡Otosa!—exclamaron los dos antes de acercarse a darle un abrazo.

Luego de la calurosa bienvenida, el bicolor se sentó en el sofá al parecer cansado, bueno él debía ir delante de todos pendiente de que no les atacaran y ya no era tan fácil como antes, eso se debe que al acomodar un poco su genética, se le hiciera difícil unirse con el entorno y eso le hacía gastar mucho chakra.

— ¿Qué tal la misión papi?—preguntó Zusuna que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Se puede decir que bien **si no nos hubiera tocado ir delante de todos, esos condenados no entienden que ahora me agoto haciendo eso**—se quejó el lado negro como casi siempre lo hace, cosa que le hiso gracia a sus hijos.

—Jeje, que malagradecidos—le siguió el juego su hija.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué tal la academia?—preguntó el lado blanco mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hija—**supongo que aburrida **deberías apoyarles **yo no estudie y soy un gran ninja **que engreído eres **que fastidioso eres **¿por qué me discutes ahora? Quiero descansar **Tch—**los gemelos no pudieron evitar reírse, les daba mucha risa que su padre discutiera consigo mismo.

—Jejeje, bueno la academia sigue como siempre—inició Usagi sonriendo—hay unos chicos nuevos que vienen de otras aldeas, son muy agradables y me han caído bien…pero los demás me siguen llamando cabello de pasto—bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—**Si te vuelven a decir así dales una pata en el c…**—la mano blanca le tapó la boca.

—Jajaja, tranquilo papi yo lo hago—rió divertida Zusuna entendiendo lo que iba a decir.

—**Esa es mi niña—**le felicitó luego de deshacerse de la mano de su mitad blanca—no le apoyes de esa manera, las cosas se pueden resolver hablando **deja el pacifismo, ellos van a ser ninjas, tienen que defenderse a la mala **tu definitivamente no cambias.

—Jejeje vamos papi, no es tan malo. Además que me hayas enseñado a usar el mokuton me ha servido—sonrió la peli verde divertida.

— ¿Me enseñas a mí también?—pidió el niño con algo de timidez.

—**Claro hijito **qué más da—aceptó sonriendo mientras le acariciaba las hebras verdes a su hijo.

La conversación hubiera seguido de no ser porque Hanako les llamó para ir a comer, realmente extrañaba la comida de su esposa, desde que no comía cuerpos en descomposición toda la comida le sabía a mier(censurado) menos la de su querida Hanako claro está, de resto se la hacía algo difícil comer.

Cualquiera que supiera mal la historia, creería que Hanako solo era una interesada por casarse con el nieto de Nidaime Hokage. Realmente no es así, Zetsu conocía a Hanako desde mucho antes, más o menos un año antes de ser una Akatsuki. Si tuviera tiempo, escribiría la bonita historia de cómo se conocieron, pero creo que puedo resumirla un poco.

Hanako había encontrado a Zetsu gravemente herido, le curó y cuido mientras se mejoraba. A la chica le causaba gracia aquel raro caso de "bipolaridad" tanto como para discutir consigo mismo y acabar apenado y sonrojado ante la dulce risa de la chica de largos cabellos de un morado intenso y ojos amatistas. No era que se burlara de él de forma grosera sino que le divertía y gustaba verlo de esa manera, fue así como con el tiempo que Zetsu se enamoró de su dulce risa y curiosa personalidad, es que pocas veces conoces a alguien tan directa para decir las cosas como Hanako.

"_Tu realmente me gustas Zetsu-san…me gusta tu personalidad, las dos y tu físico, eres diferente de los demás en muchos sentidos…por eso me gustas"_

—Papá, ¿te sientes bien? Estas rojo—se escuchó preocupado Usagi.

— ¿Eh? Ah...jeje…no es nada—rió algo nervioso, esa frase aun le hacía muchos efectos; quizás por lo directa que es Hanako al decir las cosas fue lo que le hiso enamorarse de ella.

…

Mikoto y Shisui llegaron a casa, intentaron hacer todo el silencio del mundo para pasar directo a su habitación pero el olfato de su madre y sus delatadores perros se lo impidieron, no es que les desagradara hablar con su madre, para nada simplemente ella comienza con sus preguntas semi-acosadoras como si se tratara de un policía interrogando a un sospechoso de asesinato, solo para asegurarse de que hagan su tarea y todo eso…por lo menos su padre no era así, ahora que lo recordaban el volvía de su misión hoy.

— ¿Y papá?—preguntó Mikoto luego del "interrogatorio".

—Ya debe estar por llegar—contestó Hana pensativa—mientras, vayan a cambiarse de ropa.

—Hai—asintieron los dos y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Lograron escuchar que la puerta que da a la calle se abría, así que con toda la velocidad del mundo se terminaron de cambiar y salieron a recibir a su peli negro padre. Bueno, su mamá les ganó y se puede decir que el trio Haimaru y Kiromaru también.

— ¡Papá!—se unieron al saludo mientras los perros seguían ladrando, Itachi levantó en brazos a Shisui luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su primogénita.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión papi?—preguntó sonriendo de alegría Shisui.

—Bien…aunque de no ser por Zetsu hubiéramos corrido muchos riesgos de ser atacados—suspiró mientras caminaba al sofá aun con el niño en brazos— ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo han estado?

—Pues bien, las clases son tan aburridas como siempre—sonrió divertida Mikoto.

— ¿Y así quieren ser ninjas?—les miró fingiendo enojo Hana.

—Es que últimamente solo dan teoría mami—se quejó sonriendo la joven Uchiha con ojitos de cachorro.

—En parte la teoría suele ser aburrida, pero si no la comprendes no podrás hacer la práctica—intentó animarles un poco el Uchiha mayor—Shisui…—llamó a su pequeño quien atendió mirándolo a los ojos que eran idénticos a los de él— ¿has estado viendo tele hasta tarde otra vez?—el pequeño sonrió algo nervioso, bueno es que las ojeras de sus ojos eran más grandes que desde la última vez que lo vio y fue hace una semana a penas.

—Pero te juro que me despierto temprano—dijo el niño sonriendo con inocencia.

— ¿Despiertas? Tengo que arrastrarte a la academia—sonó un poco sarcástica la mayor de los niños.

—Ay hijo—suspiró Itachi acariciándole el pelo al más pequeño.

—Tu no hables mucho que es por ti que él hace eso—le regañó con un poco de broma Hana—si desde que estaba pequeñito no te hubieras quedado viendo televisión hasta tarde él no lo haría ahora.

Es que esa era la razón de las sexis ojeras de Itachi (n/a: xD), desde pequeño ve televisión hasta quien sabe que hora de la madrugada, y bueno a Shisui lo mal acostumbró a ello desde que era un bebito, lo que hace que ahora tenga unas ojeras bajo sus negros ojitos, si, una réplica miniatura de Itachi solo que con las marcas de los Inuzuka y los colmillitos un poco salientes.; mientras Mikoto, para gran suerte de Hana, no es muy fanática de la televisión como hermano y padre, prefiere pasar el rato leyendo o jugando con el trio Haimaru como la Inuzuka de joven, pero si tiene una terrible fascinación por los dangos como Itachi.

…

—Entonces Itachi ya regresó de su misión—comentó Sasuke fingiendo desinterés.

—Así es, estaba hablando con Naruto cuando llegaron. Como que tuvieron que hacer otras cosas antes de regresar a casa—respondió sonriendo la peli rosa.

—Con el tío Itachi en el grupo estoy segura que la misión fue un éxito—sonrió la niña peli rosa.

—Ujm—asintió el Sr. Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado—bueno, ¿y qué me dicen? ¿Qué tal son esos chicos nuevos que me dijeron?

—Lili-san es muy agradable pero es algo curiosa me dijo que su comida favorita era el sushi y le gustaba mucho la leche—sonrió un poco divertido el pequeño Izuna—me hiso recordar a un gato.

—Bueno de mi clase me ha parecido molesto Hirose, es muy odioso…pero no tanto como Fugaku—rió divertida Haruka ganándose una mirada molesta de su hermano.

— ¿A quién llamas odioso, fresita?—le siguió el juego con mucha molestia.

—No me lames "fresita" Fugaku-baka—respondió la chica con enojo.

— ¡Niños! No discutan en la mesa— regañó la mujer molesta por lo que los dos menores se quedaron callados.

Sakura suspiro con exasperación, Sasuke por su lado solo cerró los ojos y también dejo salir un leve suspiro. No es raro que Fugaku y Haruka discutiesen, generalmente por un mal comentario hacia el otro por parte de cualquiera de los dos; el pequeño Izuna por su parte no hacía más que mirar a sus hermanos mayores con preocupación, no le gustaba que pelearan ya que él les admiraba mucho a los dos pero después en sus discusiones le ponían a escoger quien era mejor.

—Papá…hoy Yoruko-chan se fue molesta otra vez—comentó el más pequeño intentado romper ese incomodo silencio mientras comían.

— ¿Estaba de malas hoy?—preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose a el mayor de sus hijos puesto que él estudia con la mencionada.

—Es que extrañamente se durmió a media clase de la tarde y nos contó lo que soñó. Fue algo realmente ridículo y como nos reímos se fue molesta—contó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Vaya, no me hubiera esperado eso—sonó algo sorprendida la oji jade.

—Soñó con Uchiha Madara, el que ayudó a el primer Hokage a fundar Konoha, ¿raro no?—cuestionó Fugaku con algo de ironía en su tono de voz.

Sasuke hiso silencio un momento pero decidió responder con un "ujm"; Sakura le miró con algo de preocupación, desde hace muchos años soñar con semejante persona era algo así como un mal presagio, el hombre de cabellos azabache le devolvió la mirada a su esposa un poco serio, esto podría ser malo. Hace seis años Itachi, Obito y él soñaron con Madara Uchiha y el país del pasto atacó Konoha acusándolos por refugiar ninjas renegados que fueron miembros de Akatsuki y los miembros de "Taka"; hubo peleas en las que muchos inocentes murieron entre ellos el pequeño Yorumaru Uchiha.

Los señores Uchiha decidieron cambiar el tema, mejor no recordar semejante cosa donde el mayor de sus hijos apenas tenía seis años, la segunda cinco y el pequeño Izuna dos, este último no recuerda nada de esos acontecimientos y para sus padres era mejor que fuera así.

…

Sora, se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo una carta de su padre de Suna, estaba muy emocionada y feliz con cada línea que leía que ignoró por completo que su madre estaba a su lado. En la carta, su padre le preguntaba qué tal le parecía Konoha, si le gustó la academia, si se encontró con Minato y Himea, que como estaba Kumiko, que si ella se había empezado a adaptar, que él la extrañaba mucho a ella y a su madre, que igualmente sus tíos y primos la extrañaban, que en cuando pudiera le visitaría un día, que le escribiría cada semana o cada día, como ella gustara y que también recibiría cartas de sus primos. Al terminar de leerla, se apresuró a responderla en otro pergamino claramente, luego de eso se lo entregó a su mamá quien lo puso en el pequeño bolso del halcón que la trajo y este se fue volando.

— ¿Extrañas Suna?—preguntó Matsuri mientras le acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos.

—Sí, un poco. Lo que más extraño es a mi papá, pero claro que también extraño a la tía Temari y al tío Kankuro—sonrió la peli roja mirando a su madre a sus negros y brillantes ojos—jeje también extraño al tío Shikamaru, y a Natsu y a Shima.

—Yo también les extraño, para cuando puedan sé que vendrán a visitarnos. Natsu y Shima deben ser los más dolidos con tu partida—bromeo un poco la castaña haciendo reír un poco a su hija.

Sora estaba muy feliz de estar en Konoha, estaba con su madre, con su mejor amiga y con su buen amigo Minato, pero aun así le hacía falta su familia completa. Quizás era mucho drama para tener pocos días de haber llegado, pero aun así la nostalgia siempre llega así halla pasado un solo día es que realmente extrañaría lo entretenido y divertido que era que su tío Kankuro le hiciera un espectáculo de marionetas, que su primo Natsu se hiciera un ocho manejando marionetas más grandes, extrañaría las quejas de su tío Shikamaru mientras era regañado por su tía Temari, a su querido y perezoso primo Shima que es hijo de los dos últimos.

—Me voy a dormir mami, nos vemos mañana—se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches mi cielito—se despidió con dulzura de su niña.

**Continuara…**

**¡**Tadaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Esta vez me dediqué a los Uchiha, a Zetsu y a Matsuri…valla familias x3 jeje les envidio gemelitos su padre discutiendo consigo mismo debe ser divertido, aunque más envidio a Hana por casarse con Itachi;-; Snif no es justo Hana deja algo para las demás… ¿Qué habrá sido el sueño de Yoruko? Como dijeron es un mal presagio de algo terrible que sucederá y luego cuento que pasó hace seis años, en estos capítulos estoy es adaptando a los personajes para que los conozcan y vallan sabiendo de ellos y familia =3…les dejo pensando sobre Yorumaru Uchiha, está más que fácil pero igual no daré detallitos…de eso se encargara Deidara-kun en otro capítulo, por cierto me olvidé de mi parejita Tenshi x Kumiko xD (?), bueno nos vemos pronto espero que les haya gustado =D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capi de este loquito y próximamente muy romántico fic =), espero les guste ;)

**Capítulo 4**

Como todos los días, Tenshi prácticamente volaba para llegar temprano a la clase cuando por andar de despistado choco contra alguien que al parecer también como que iba tarde.

— ¿Sakumo?—le reconoció enseguida, no era raro— ¿tarde también?

—Jeje si—rió mientras se ponía de pie—cielos, si llego otra vez tarde me mataran.

Ambos chicos continuaron corriendo a la academia como si su vida dependiera de ello, es que en parte si Sakumo seguía llegando tarde le mandarían una nota que su padre pasaría por alto de seguro pero su madre, Ja, de seguro y le mataba con solo mirarle y ni siquiera poseía un do jutsu. Tenshi de igual manera recibiría un regaño por parte de Iruka y luego en la tarde por su padre que no para de repetirle que no se duerma tan tarde.

Para gran suerte de los chicos, llegaron al aula milisegundos antes que el profesor entrara, estos no pudieron evitar mirarlos con exasperación pero bueno, llegaron "a tiempo" así que no les dirían nada.

—Ala, llegaste a tiempo Tenshi—sonrió divertido Minato mientras veía a su amigo recuperar el aire con la cara pegada a la mesa.

—Ni tanto, llegó junto con Iruka-sensei—habló algo burlona la peli rosa.

—Por eso, llego en la rayita—continuo sonriendo Minato.

—A ver si aprendes a despertar temprano—rió desde arriba Tsukino.

—Cierra…la boca…chica-perro—se defendió el rubio mientras respiraba agitadamente todavía.

—Bueno hagan silencio allá atrás—ordenó Iruka—bien hoy veremos un poco de teoría, luego saldremos a practicar los jutsus básicos. El tema de hoy son los do-jutsus: rinnegan, Byakugan y sharingan…

Comenzó a anotar en la pizarra y luego a explicar sobre cada uno de ellos, todos prestaban atención delicadamente. Era un tema muy importante para el cual el sensei usó de ejemplo a Haruka y a Tsukino ya que eran quienes poseían los do-jutsus en la clase.

—Iruka-sensei—levantó la mano el rubio Uzumaki.

— ¿Si Minato?

— ¿Por qué no muestra un ejemplo de rinnegan?—preguntó un poco confuso.

—_Valla que es igualito a Naruto, despistado—_pensó sonriendo el moreno—porque no hay nadie que lo posea Minato, no es como el Byakugan que lo tienen los Hyuuga como Tsukino o el sharingan de los Uchiha como Haruka, el rinnegan es un poder visual que tenía el Sabio de los seis caminos y no se ha visto a nadie que lo posea.

— ¿De qué habla sensei? Si Yahiko-kun tiene el rinnegan—comentó con confusión Haruka.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar cosa y voltearon a ver al peli azul que estaba un poco apenado con respecto a ese tema. Iruka lo miró impresionado y era cierto, esas ondas en sus ojos definitivamente era el rinnegan en un estado natural como el Byakugan cuando no se está usando ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño lo tuviera?

—Yahiko, acércate por favor—pidió el maestro y el chico obedeció y se acercó a él, una vez abajo el hombre volvió a hablar— ¿Cómo es que posees el rinnegan?

—Mi papá…mi papá tiene el rinnegan y yo lo heredé—respondió sencillamente, sonreía pero estaba apenado, no era que le disgustara sus ojos sino que siempre causaba conmoción para los que se daban cuenta.

Luego de mandarles a sentar, Iruka explicó más sobre los tres poderes visuales, los chicos quedaron tan impresionados que observaron a los tres con tal poder muy asombrados, fue cuando el sensei se desvió al tema que conjuga con ese: los kekkei genkai.

—Entre los kekkei genkai están dos de los do-jutsus: el Byakugan, como línea sucesoria de los Hyuuga y el sharingan como le de los Uchiha…—inició su relato.

Terminada la clase, los jóvenes se disponían a salir del salón, realmente era muy larga la clase de la mañana que bueno que ya era medio día, así podrían ir al árbol del patio a comer. Todos estaban tranquilamente sentados comiendo, curiosamente los más pequeñitos no hicieron su aparición, Minato explico que a veces comen en el salón por tales motivos.

—Entonces posees el rinnegan—comentó con algo de odiosidad el peli rojo mientras escudriñaba al hijo de Nagato con la mirada.

—Ah, jeje si—asintió Yahiko sonriendo.

—Si crees que por eso le vas a gustar a Zusuna olvídalo—continuo Uzumaki peli rojo mirando a Yahiko con molestia y superioridad.

— ¿Eh?—arqueo una ceja confuso el portador del rinnegan a la vez que una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, en verdad no entendía nada.

—Que no te acerques a Zusuna—dejo en claro, Yahiko apenas entendía pero mejor no dijo nada.

—Y dale con eso, mira Kiyoshi-baka ¡No me importas! ¡No me gustas! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?—habló furica la peli verde.

—Uuuuhhh—rieron divertidos Tenshi, Haruka, Inori y Minato.

—Pero Zusu-chan—quiso insistir el peli rojo pero se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la Senju.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te atravesare los sesos con mi mokuton—advirtió mirándole asesinamente a lo que le chico asintió con miedo totalmente pálido.

De nuevo no pudieron evitar reír todos, menos Kumiko que miraba la escena sin expresión alguna, con su típica seriedad, sin ningún reflejo de sentimiento en sus grisáceos ojos. No era raro, Kiyoshi gustaba de Zusuna, pero esta le despreciaba de mil maneras, se cree que si tuviera el Mangekyou sharingan ya lo hubiera matado con un _Tsukuyomi_, ella no lo toleraba además él se burlaba de su hermano y eso era inaceptable…sus ganas de matar al peli rojo en una escala del 1 al 10 sería un 1.000.

—Cabello de pasto ayúdame, dile a tu queridísima hermana que soy buen partido para ella—insistió el hijo de Karin.

—Ahora menos te ayudo, aunque de todas maneras no lo haría—le miró con desprecio Usagi—me caes mal.

—No me interesa caerte bien—le miró fulminante Kiyoshi.

—Ya, ya chicos cálmense…jeje, vaya Usagi te veo enérgico—sonrió el hijo del Hokage un poco sarcástico.

—Soy pacifista mas no idiota—se quejó cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú y tus ataques bipolares—suspiro Tenshi—oye Kumiko-san, ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

—Lo siento, no podré ir. Papá dijo que el sábado es el festival de Konoha, que va a ver a un amigo—respondió aun con mirada inexpresiva pero con una leve sonrisa de disculpas.

—Bueno, no hay problema—sonrió un tanto decepcionado Hayashiba.

— ¿De qué hablan?—preguntó Inori con curiosidad.

—Deja de ser tan chismosa—regañó Uchiha.

—Cierra la boca frente grande—comenzó una discusión más entre la peli rosa y la rubia, vaya que esto trae recuerdos.

—Chicas, chicas por favor cálmense—intervino Minato—saben aun no comprendo algo—todos incluso Hirose que no prestaba atención alguna anteriormente, giraron a verle— ¿Por qué molestan a Usagi con su cabello y a Zusuna no? Son gemelos, los dos tienen el pelo verde.

—Porque saben que si se meten con ella nunca podrán ser ninjas—sonrió Inori causándole un leve sonrojo a la peli verde por la pena.

—Yo no soy tan cruel—hiso un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Ellos dos cambian de personalidad tan seguido?—preguntó Sora en un susurro al Uzumaki rubio.

—Ujm—asintió el sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—Zusuna y Usagi cambian muy seguido de personalidad, pero generalmente Zusu es la ruda y Usagi el tranquilo—sonrió Yamanaka a la peli roja—Y por cierto, ¿irán al festival el mañana?—se dirigió ya con una tono de voz normal a los nuevos.

—Hokage-sama nos invitó a estar ese día con él y su familia—respondió Sabaku mirando a Minato que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Supongo que cuando le diga a mi mamá salimos, no lo sé—habló esta vez el portador del rinnegan.

—No sé—fue la simple respuesta del peli gris.

—Saldré con mis padres y un amigo de él—contestó Akasuna con tranquilidad.

…

Fuera de la academia el mediodía era fresco, hacía sol como no, pero la brisa era refrescante y removía los cortos cabellos azules de una mujer que caminaba conociendo un poco la aldea, y ciertamente se trata de Konan que admiraba el lugar con una leve sonrisa, pensando lo muy diferente que es Konoha de Ame, esa aldea en la que siempre está lloviendo o como ella creía: que siempre estaba llorando.

Sin inmutarse llegó a una floristería, era muy bonita por fuera y cuando entró era bastante amplia con toda variedad de flores, era un lugar muy bonito. Unas estaban en macetas en el suelo, algunas colgaban del techo o paredes, era realmente lindo ese lugar parecía un invernadero; estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos del lindo lugar que la voz de una mujer la saco de ellos.

— ¿Desea algo?—preguntó sonriendo una mujer de largo cabello rubio con un mechón de este cubriéndole el rostro y ojos azul claro, ella era muy hermosa y se encontraba tras el mostrador.

— ¿Eh? Ah jeje no gracias, solo veía el lugar—respondió sonriendo.

—Si desea llevar algo solo dígamelo—sonrió dulcemente la rubia— ¿está de visita en la aldea?

—No, jeje es que me mude hace poco y estaba dando un pequeño paseo—respondió aun sonriendo la peli azul.

—Ya veo, bueno es un placer. Soy Yamanaka Ino—se presentó de manera amable.

—Konan—también se presentó sonriente.

—Siento que ya nos hemos visto antes—le miró un poco pensativa la oji azul.

—Ah jeje, debes estar confundiéndome con alguien—respondió algo nerviosa, claro que la había visto muchos años atrás en la invasión de Pein.

—Ah bueno, espero que venga más seguido. Sería bueno tener una amiga nueva—continuo con su alegría anterior.

—Claro, con gusto vendré—volvió a sonreír sinceramente la kunoichi del origami.

—Ino-san ¿Dónde están las semillas de amapola que traje ayer?—se escuchó la voz de otra mujer tras un montón de flores.

—Las guardé en el estante—respondió con tranquilidad.

Konan inevitablemente desvió la mirada hacia donde venía la otra voz, la dueña se hiso presente. Una muy hermosa mujer de largos cabellos morados, piel clara y ojos amatistas. Ella le sonrió y la peli azul le devolvió la sonrisa, la peli morada se acercó y como que había escuchado la conversación anterior porque supo su nombre.

— ¿Konan verdad?—preguntó sonriendo de manera cálida.

—Ah, sí jeje.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hanako—se presentó sonriendo de manera cálida— ¿y de dónde eras?

—De Ame, era ninja—contestó la Sra. Uzumaki.

—Nosotras somos ninjas médico, pero mientras no estamos de turno trabajamos aquí—le contó la rubia saliendo del mostrador.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té?—ofreció Hanako.

—Si gracias—al aceptar la peli morada fue a una pequeña mesa donde sirvió té y luego se lo trajo a la peli azul a la vez que Ino le acercaba un banquito para que se sentara—muchas gracias—dijo después de sentarse y tomar un poco de té. Ino y Hanako se sentaron en otros banquitos también con una taza de té en mano.

—Y dime Konan-san ¿viniste sola o acompañada?—preguntó un poco curiosa Hanako.

— ¡Hanako-san! No hay que ser tan entrometidas—le regañó la más joven.

—Mira quien lo dice—fingió enojo la nombrada, Konan no pudo evitar reír.

—Jeje no hay problema. Vine con mi esposo y mi hijo—respondió sonriendo— ¿y ustedes? ¿Son familia?

—No, solo amigas que comparten el gusto por las flores—bromeo un poco la Sra. Senju—yo vivo con mi esposo y mis dos hijos cerca de aquí.

—Y yo con mi esposa y mi hija—habló la rubia.

Y así comenzaron una buena conversación, Konan se sentía bien d ya conocer a alguien en esta aldea, de hecho le alegraba el simple hecho de poder hablar con alguien puesto que Ame la gente más reservada no podía ser y además de que era ex Akatsuki muchos le despreciaban a pesar de haber cambiado y de ahora ser una ninja de elite, el hecho de tener semejante pasado seguía atormentado a su presente, por eso decidió mudarse de aldea y Nagato le sugirió esta, porque Naruto una vez le dijo que si deseaba ir a otro lugar Konoha le recibiría siempre, ella no estaba muy convencida de eso pero si era lo mejor para Yahiko estaba bien, así es como acabo mudándose a Konoha. Su conversación fue interrumpida por dos hombres que entraron al lugar.

— ¿Konan?—dijeron ambos mirándola muy asombrados de volverla a ver.

— ¿Zetsu? ¿Itachi?—les miró anonada poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Se conocen?—preguntaron Hanako e Ino extrañadas.

—Konan, cuanto tiempo—como si fuera apto reflejo, ambos se acercaron y la abrazaron. A Konan le sorprendió un poco que fueran tan cariñosos pero eso lo dejo de lado y les correspondió el abrazo.

—Zetsu, Itachi será que se mueven—entró un hombre rubio— ¿Konan?

—Deidara—se sorprendió al separarse de los otros dos, igualmente abrazó al oji azul alegre de verle después de tanto tiempo—vaya, nunca creí encontrarme con los tres aquí—les miró sonriente una vez se separó del rubio.

—Supe que vinieron unas personas de Ame pero no me imagine que fueras tú, hum—sonrió el rubio.

—Ejem—llamó la atención Ino al sentirse un poco ignorada.

—Ah Ino-san, Hanako-san jeje bueno veo que ya conocen a Konan, ella fue nuestra compañera-superior cuando éramos…de Akatsuki, hum—aclaró Deidara.

—Con razón se me hacía familiar—torció un poco la sonrisa Yamanaka—pero bueno ya no importa, al pasado enterrado—sonrió reconfortante, cosa que alegró a la peli azul.

—Zetsu me había contado unas cosas de ti—recordó la sonriente Hanako.

— ¿Zetsu?—la kunoichi de Ame observó al bicolor con confusión, este desvió la mirada ya que en su lado blanco se observaba un pequeño sonrojo—Zetsu es tu…—Konan miró con sorpresa a Hanako la cual su sonrisa decía todo—vaya Zetsu ¿Quién lo diría? —se dirigió sonriendo amistosamente al peli verde.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo Zetsu, hum—lloriqueo Deidara mientras lloraba tipo animación, es que en verdad cualquiera que ve a Hanako pregunta lo mismo.

—Si Akemi se entera te mata Deidara—sonó la tranquila voz del Uchiha.

—Tu no le dirías Uchiha—le miró asesinamente el rubio.

—**A lo que vinimos**—habló irritado el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

—Ah, sí. Ino-san tres de crisantemos, ya sabes, hum—indicó Deidara a lo que la chica asintió y fue a preparar un ramo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó confundida Konan.

—Vamos al cementerio, a la tumba de la cuñada de Zetsu—aclaró Itachi mirándole a los ojos—aprovecharemos para ver a mis padres y a Shisui.

— ¿La cuñada de Zetsu?—se preguntó extrañada.

—Ya son siete años—suspiró el bicolor—como mi hermano esta de misión yo se las llevaré.

— ¿Hermano?—Konan seguía más confundida que antes.

—Sabes Konan mañana es el festival de Konoha, al medio día te vendremos a buscar aquí y dedicamos ese día para que conozcas la aldea y hablamos de todo lo pasado estos años ¿sí? Ahora tenemos algo de prisa, hum—le invitó Deidara luego de recibir uno de los ramos de flores, Itachi tenía dos y Zetsu uno—nos vemos, hasta luego Ino, Hanako.

Zetsu le dio un dulce beso a Hanako, se despidieron y luego los tres hombres salieron de la floristería directo al cementerio. Konan quedó extrañada, Hanako le dijo que ya entendería mañana cuando hablaran pero si le adelantó un poco con respecto a que Zetsu tiene un hermano dos años mayor que es el líder de los ANBU, ya se imaginaran que la peli azul estaba bastante impresionada.

Mientras los tres ex Akatsukis caminaban en dirección al cementerio, como se dijo hoy eran siete años de la muerte de Toshiko, quien fue la esposa de Yamato pero este se encontraba de misión por lo tanto su hermano osea Zetsu, se encargaría de llevarle flores, y con respecto a Itachi y a Deidara, el peli negro quería visitar la tumba de sus padres y la de su viejo mejor amigo mientras que Deidara solo les quiso acompañar además que les dijo de una vez lo de Sasori para mañana hacer una reunión de los Akatsukis que se encontraban en la aldea. Da la casualidad que de camino se encontraron a nada más y nada menos que a…

— ¿Hidan?—dijeron al unísono al ver al inmortal caminando por la calle con tal tranquilidad (n/a: wow que casualidad xD).

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué mier…?—se quedó parado al ver a sus viejos compañeros del mal.

—Vaya pero que casualidad, primero Konan y ahora el religioso—habló divertido el oji azul.

—Pero si son la Barbie, la lechuga y el emo—se acercó el peli gris, aunque claro se ganó una mirada gélida de los otros tres.

— ¿Hidan que haces en Konoha?—preguntó Itachi tratando de ignorar lo anterior.

—Vivo aquí—respondió sonriendo un poco arrogante.

— ¿¡Qué!?—exclamaron los tres.

— ¿Qué? Suenan como si fuera malo, malditos paganos de mierda—sonó furico el Jashinista.

—Ya, ya jeje es broma Hidan solo que no imaginamos que te mudaras aquí ¿Qué no eras de la aldea de las aguas termales, hum?—preguntó un poco extrañado el rubio.

— ¿Tu no eras de Iwa?—preguntó el oji violeta arqueando una ceja con escepticismo.

—¡Yo a esa aldea ano vuelvo ni loco, hum!—gritó colérico.

—Veo que me entiendes—sonrió de medio lado el peli gris.

—Entonces ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?—preguntó Zetsu con confusión.

—En Kumo, aunque uno se llega asentir raro ya que pues…allá—Hidan no encontraba las palabras para describir lo extraño que le fue estar en Kumo.

—Tu eres albino y en Kumo la mayoría de la población es de color—habló Itachi con tranquilidad entendiendo.

—Jeje, eso—rió nervioso.

— ¿Nos acompañas al cementerio, hum?—ofreció Deidara.

—Odio esos lugares, pero bueno ya que—aceptó "a la mala".

Los cuatro se encaminaron y comenzaron a preguntar una que otra cosa. A Hidan casi le da algo cuando supo que Deidara se casó y tenía un hijo (n/a: eso no debería ser con Zetsu xD?) Eso se debe a que el Jashinista siempre le molestaba con que era una mujer y comenzó a decir que era lesbiana y bueno ya se imaginaran la reacción de Deidara. Con lo de Zetsu, lo tomo como lo más normal del mundo de igual manera con lo de Itachi.

Llegaron al cementerio, estuvieron un rato en la tumba de Toshiko y luego se dirigieron a la de los Uchiha, ahí dejaron un ramo en la de los padres de Itachi, otro en la de su amigo Shisui y por último en otra que decía Yorumaru Uchiha. A Hidan le iban más o menos diciendo quien era cada quien: Toshiko la cuñada de Zetsu que murió en una misión de rango S hace ya siete años, los padres de Itachi y su amigo en la masacre del clan.

—Oye Barbie, ¿Quién fue Yorumaru?—preguntó el peli gris cuando dejaron el ramo en la lápida.

—Lo de Barbie esta de mas, hum—se quejó el artista—Yorumaru Uchiha era hijo de Tobi—Hidan trató de hacer memoria hasta que se acordó del chico de máscara—verás, Tobi al igual que Zetsu fue padre de gemelos a los que llamó Yoruko y Yorumaru. Hace seis años el país del pasto atacó a Konoha por sorpresa, en la batalla muchos inocentes murieron y entre ellos el pequeño Yorumaru que solo tenía seis añitos. La explosión en la que murieron varios calcinó cuerpos casi por completo; se encontró un cuerpo que daba con las características de Yorumaru aunque estaba tan mal que no sé identificaba bien, pero como no había otro cuerpo con sus características ni nada, se dio por hecho que era el de él—concluyó con un poco de tristeza.

Guardaron silencio, era muy triste recordar la vez que ese pequeñito murió, eso dejó realmente mal a Obito y familia, fue un golpe terriblemente duro pero con el pasar de los años el dolor se hiso menos fuerte, aunque seguían recordándole intentaban mantenerse felices para que el alma de Yorumaru estuviera en paz, eso fue lo que les dijo la anciana Tsunade esa vez.

Luego del silencio, los cuatro salieron claro que el rubio le hiso la invitación a Hidan de ir a conocer la aldea por el festival de Konoha el cual aceptó sin problema alguno, y luego de un caluroso insulto el albino se fue dejando al muy irritado Deidara gritando que no le llamara Barbie.

…

En los aposentos del Hokage se encontraba un pequeño grupo de ninjas hablando tranquilamente mientras tomaban un café, aunque no estaría mal mejor ir a comer pero bueno se podían aguantar un poquito.

—Muero de hambre—se quejaba el rubio pegado a su escritorio.

—No vas a comer hasta que acabes, "Hokage-sama"—soltó divertido el azabache viendo a su amigo.

—Como no eres tu—bufó levantando la cara.

—Jeje yo no soy el que desde la academia deseaba ser Hokage—continuó Sasuke mirando a su amigo con algo de nostalgia.

—Y no eras tú el que deseaba estar con Sakura-chan y mírate—dijo en broma el Uzumaki.

—Si Hinata te escuchara—torció la mirada mientras sonreía.

—¡NO DIGAS ESO! Yo quiero, amo y adoro a Hinata, simplemente recordé que antes me gustaba—recordó un poco divertido el rubio.

—Jeje, Naruto-sama mejor apúrese y termine el trabajo si quiere ir a almorzar—habló divertido el peli plateado.

—Eso no me ayuda Kakashi-sensei—se quejó de nuevo el rubio, Kakashi sonrió no solo por eso sino que aún no dejaba la costumbre de llamarle sensei.

—Eso de que el papeleo es el peor enemigo de los Kages como que es cierto—sonrió divertido Obito.

—Tienes toda la razón—apoyó Kakashi.

Todos menos el pobre Hokage comenzaron a reír mientras este trataba de acabar lo más pronto posible para poder salir a almorzar, aunque era el Hokage y podía salir a almorzar si ya quería con una asistente como Shizune, una veja Tsunade rondando y unos consejeros como los que ahora tenía mejor no, además que ahora era un adulto responsable, tiene que dar el mejor ejemplo siendo Hokage.

—Por cierto, hoy debemos ir a visitar a Toshiko—recordó Kakashi con un poco de tristeza.

—Cierto, que mal que Tenzou sigue de misión—se lamentó el Uchiha mayor.

Naruto como si fuera magia, termino los papeleos a la máxima velocidad y fue el Hokage más feliz de la historia al irse con el grupo a comer en Ichiraku, como detestaba el papeleo, bueno ¿Qué Kage no le detesta?

En Suna…

—Vamos Gaara, ya casi terminas—le intentaba animar Temari.

—Odio el papeleo—lloriqueó pegando la cabeza a la mesa.

**Continuara…**

¡TAAAADAAAA! ¿Les gusto? Jeje os Kages y el papeleo xD no se llevan muy bien que digamos, y hoy dio la mucha casualidad de que los Akatsukis se encontraron xP. Sakumo, Tenshi tienen que pararse temprano…Deidara-kun Akemi te matara si sabe que abrazaste a Konan tan cariñosamente xD lol.

Sayo!

¿review?


	5. Chapter 5

Etto, bueno aquí yo otra vez de nuevo, en este lugar….xD jeje bueno ya un pequeño espacio para dar una breve explicación de los nombres de mis pequeñitos _ los de hoy son los hijos del viejo equipo Kakashi =D.

**Minato y Himea Uzumaki**: le puse así por su hermoso abuelo como se habrán dado cuenta. A la niña la llamé así porque…quería seguir la tradición Hyuuga "H": **H**iashi, **H**inata, **H**anabi y además que llame a la mama de Hinata: **H**ina. Esa es la razón y ¿Himea por qué si hay tantos nombres con H? sencillo una amiga me lo pidió-exigió-obligo.

**Fugaku, Haruka e Izuna Uchiha**: sencillo porque así se llamaba el padre de Sasuke y tenía flojera de pensar en un nombre xD. A la hembra la llamé así porque se parece a Sakura xD y no sé, el hecho de imaginarme a otra peli rosa y con eso de que la primavera es rosada: ¡tadaa Haruka! No sé si me entiendan, Haru es primavera xD. A Izuna, lo expliqué en su aparición pero lo vuelvo a hacer =3, a Sasuke le conmovió lo del hermano menor de Uchiha Madara por lo que el con su poder de los hermanos menores en la serie (?) llamó al más pequeños de sus hijos así.

**Sakumo Hatake**: el precioso hijo de Kakashi 3, así como su abuelo el padre de Kakashi.

**Yuuki**: el hijo de Sai le puse así porque su color de piel es como la de Sai blanca como la nueve xP.

**Yushiko Senju**: La hija de Yamato/Tenzou, la llame así porque significa niña árbol o algo así y como el elemento de su padre es la madera apenas lo vi dije: Así se llamara la hija de Yamato xD.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, en el siguiente capítulo diré sobre otro grupito de los pequeños ninjas =D, bien sin más cháchara aquí el capítulo 5 que lo disfruten y pido disculpa por mi demora, les agradezco sus reviews =3:

**Capítulo 5**

Ya la noche había caído en Konoha, todos eran felices de que fuera viernes y también porque al día siguiente era el festival de la aldea. Todos estaban en casa disfrutando con su adorada familia como era el caso de Itachi que estaba con Shisui pegado a la tele mientras Hana negaba con la cabeza resignada y Mikoto miraba la tele sin interés; en otra casa Zetsu negro gritaba a su hija que le bajara a la música mientras Usagi leía un libro en su habitación y Hanako revisaba unas cosas (aquí entre nosotros planeaba una estrategia para mañana ponerle un lindo kimono a Zusuna); y muchas otras cosas similares ocurrían en las casas de Konoha.

…

La joven Tsukino se encontraba en su cama sentada escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno mientras su pequeña compañera Shiro, estaba acostada cerca de ella observándole fijamente mientras esta se llevaba el lápiz a la boca pensando que escribir.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡No sé qué escribir!—Se quejó un poco histérica— ¿Qué puedo poner Shiro?—su cachorra dejo salir un pequeño chillido—tu tampoco sabes jeje, en estos momentos me gustaría tener la mente de Inori.

A Tsukino le gustaba escribir historias en su cuaderno sobre aventura, horror, misterio, tragedia y demás. Su historia actual era sobre un grupo de ninjas que en una misión se encontraron con un asesino rango S que debía estar muerto hace más de 100 años y comenzó a asesinar a cada de uno de los personajes de manera torturadora y dolorosa, hasta ahora solo quedar los tres protagonistas; cuando sus amigos la leyeron se estremecieron del miedo ya que como escritora era muy buena y cada oración se reflejaba perfectamente bien en la mente del lector y era como ver una película de terror de una. A la única que le gusto la historia como si se tratara de una caricatura cómica fue a Zusuna, definitivamente esas dos eran escalofriantes. El problema estaba en que se había decidido en hacer un triángulo amoroso con los tres protagonistas pero era tan mala escribiendo romance que la primera vez que lo intentó lo dejó al segundo párrafo.

—Romance, romance, romance—se repetía una y otra vez mientras se agarraba el cabello con desesperación, pero al final calló acostada boca abajo y el cuaderno y el lápiz dieron a parar en el suelo—no se me ocurre absolutamente nada—soltó con total resignación.

La puerta se abrió y al levantar la cabeza vio a su padre en compañía de su compañero perruno. Con su típica sonrisa se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama, la oji perla se revolvió un poco hasta quedar sentada y mirar a los ojos a su progenitor.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó sonriendo con curiosidad.

—Pues…—dejó salir un suspiro y luego miró al hombre con una sonrisa algo fingida—Haruka me dijo que a mi historia le vendría bien un poco de romance, pero por más que pienso no se me ocurre nada.

—Así que es eso—para Kiba no era raro, ya sabía del _hobbie_ de su hija. El moreno dirigió la vista a su compañero canino que tenía su nariz pegada a la de la cachorra mientras ambos movía sus colitas—ya verás que se te ocurrirá algo solo necesitas…la situación perfecta—intentó ayudarle un poco, la oji perla le miró incrédula un momento pero luego sonrió. El Inuzuka le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de salir de su habitación.

—La situación perfecta—repitió para sí un poco pensativa, dirigió la vista a la ventana. Ya tenía una idea algo clara pero necesitaba algo. Sin más, tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz y comenzó a escribir con entusiasmo una vez le llego la idea completa.

…

En su cama acostado, con una sonrisa única de pervertido y un leve sonrojo, Sakumo estaba leyendo el primer tomo de la novela "El paraíso del coqueteo" que le "pidió prestado" a su peli plateado progenitor y lo coloco entre comillas porque claramente el mayor de los Hatake no sabía. La puerta se empezó a abrir y al notarlo, Sakumo ocultó el libro bajo la almohada.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá?—preguntó arqueando una ceja en cuestión.

— ¿No sabes que estará buscando tu padre?—preguntó con cara de preocupación la mujer de cabello marrón verdoso, el menor sudó frío—anda buscando algo entre sus cosas pero no me dice que para que lo ayude.

—Ah…pues…no sé, no me ha dicho n-nada—negó desviando la mirada para evitar el contacto visual.

—Bueno, descansa hijo—dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró de la habitación.

Sakumo suspiro aliviado, pero no podía estarlo, su padre estaba buscando el libro lo mejor sería devolverlo…al terminar de leerlo, sin dudar sacó el libro y continúo leyendo.

…

El día siguiente llegó y con él, el festival de Konoha aunque eso se celebra mejor a partir de atardecer cuando ya está todo decorado vistosamente y listo para la gran fiesta. Al medio día la gente transitaba para comprar una que otra cosa en el mercado de la aldea, otros decoraban las calles, el Hokage se mataba con el odiado papeleo y muchas cosas que se hacen en días especiales.

Ahora nos encontramos con dos rubios que estaban junto a la tienda de dangos esperando a los viejos amigos del mayor. El más joven tenía una cara de aburrido, no es que le interesara mucho conocer a un amigo de su padre, para no morir por el aburrimiento comenzó a moldear un poco de arcilla. A diferencia de su padre, él no tenía bocas en sus manos pero si moldeaba arcilla especial a la cual le pasaba un poco de chakra, así como lo hacen los ninjas médicos.

De repente se hiso presente un hombre de cabellos negros en compañía de dos niños algo parecidos a él, en especial el más pequeño. Eran Itachi junto a Mikoto y Shisui, el último venía tomado de la mano del adulto y tenía a su grisáceo perrito acostado en su cabeza, el cachorro abrió sus ojitos amarillosos y dio un ladrido al ver a los dos rubios.

—Hola Itachi—saludó de mala gana el mayor de los oji azules, se arrepentía de haberle hecho la invitación al Uchiha.

—Hola Deidara—saludó con toda la seriedad del mundo. Ajenos a sus miradas un poco despreciables hacia el otro, los menores se saludaron con total tranquilidad.

—Hola Tenshi—saludó sonriendo Mikoto.

—Hola Mikoto, Shisui—saludó con tranquilidad el rubio menor.

—Tenshi-san ¿para qué vamos a tu casa?—preguntó el más pequeño con confusión.

—Una reunión de adultos, supongo que nosotros estaremos encerrados en mi cuarto—suspiró el oji azul con aburrimiento— ¿Y la Sra. Hana?

—Tuvo que salir con mi abuela Tsume a hacer unas compras—respondió encogiéndose de hombros la chica.

Los adultos estaban en total silencio, Tenshi y Shisui hablaban de algunas cosas mientras la espera, y Mikoto e Itachi observaban atentamente a la gente que comía dangos en el lugar. Deidara notó esas miradas a la gente un tanto confundido, no comprendía que era lo que miraban exactamente. Los dos Uchiha se miraron de manera que solo ellos se entendía y pasaron al lugar mientras Deidara los observaba como si se tratara de dos personajes chibi que traman algo malvado. Los dos Uchiha se sentaron en una de las mesas y…

—Dangos y té por favor—pidió Itachi con tranquilidad. Mientras, el pobre rubio mayor cayó contra el suelo.

Luego de un rato Deidara se encontraba mirando a los Uchiha con exasperación mientras los dos mayores comían de su último palito de dangos y Tenshi y Shisui seguían hablando ignorándoles por completo. En eso llegó la pequeña familia Akasuna.

—Sasori no danna—sonrió el oji azul mayor al ver al su maestro.

—Hola mocoso—bromeo un poco el peli rojo, es verdad que esas no son cosas de él pero con el tiempo ha cambiado un poco.

—Kumiko—le reconoció enseguida el joven Hayashiba.

—Tenshi—se sorprendió un poco aunque claro no lo demostró después de todo así es su personalidad (n/a: conocida como kuudere =D).

—Sasori—pronunció Itachi aun con el palito de dango en la boca (n/a: no sé pero me imagine a Itachi como Usui, el de kaichou wa maid sama xD)

—Uchiha—le miró serio el Akasuna—ejem, bueno ella es mi esposa Hitomi.

—Encantada—saludó la mujer sonriendo.

—Un placer, soy Deidara—se presentó de manera amable.

—Uchiha Itachi—sonó el Uchiha aun con el palito de dango en la boca.

— ¿Quieres sacarte eso de la boca, hum?—exclamó el padre de Tenshi harto.

—No—negó con toda la sencillez del mundo.

—Y bueno mi hija Kumiko—sonó la voz de Sasori antes de que Deidara estallara…no literalmente.

—Se parece mucho a usted danna, bueno él es mi hijo Tenshi, hum.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, es idéntico a ti "mocoso"—sonrió de medio lado Sasori.

—No me llame así danna, ya no soy un niño, hum—bufó enfadado.

—Costumbre—se excusó encogiéndose de hombros— ¿esperamos a alguien más?

—Si, a Hidan—respondió el peli negro como si nada.

— ¿QUÉ?—gritó el peli rojo como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo.

—Resulta que también se mudó a Konoha y bueno, es una reunión de Akatsukis jeje—aclaró el artista rubio—Zetsu fue a buscar a Konan que resulta también se mudó, vaya casualidad.

—No me lo creo—comentó un poco sorprendido.

Luego de otro rato esperando –para desesperación de los dos peli rojos-, Itachi entablo conversación con Hitomi y parecían llevarse muy bien para celos de Sasori que era calmado por Deidara, mientras Mikoto seguía masticando el palito de dangos –como Itachi- y Tenshi hablaba de lo más alegre con Kumiko que decía una que otra cosa pero curiosamente con una leve sonrisa, Shisui solo jugaba con Kiromaru.

—Hola, hola ateos—por fin apareció el peli gris en compañía de su esposa y dos hijos.

—Ya era hora, sabes que detesto esperar—sonó furico Akasuna.

—Pero si es pinocho, cuanto tiempo sin verte—rió divertido el oji violeta.

Luego de una pequeña discusión por los sobre nombres que pone Hidan, presentaciones y otra discusión, las tres familias se encaminaron a casa de los rubios donde sería el pequeño reencuentro de los Akatsukis. No sería la gran cosa, simplemente almorzarían en casa de Deidara mientras hablaban de todo lo ocurrido estos años hasta que fueran eso de las cinco que se debían ir para arreglarse en sus casa para el festival.

Al llegar se encontraron con que Obito y familia ya estaba ahí. Luego de la presentación y la cosa, se instalaron en la sala a esperar a los que faltaban. Akemi, Hitomi, Rin y Yugito estaban en la cocina, los pequeños en el cuarto de Tenshi que más grande imposible. Luego de un rato llegaron los Senju con los tres Uzumaki y el procedimiento fue: presentación, Hanako a la cocina a cotillear con las demás, Nagato y Konan con sus viejos compañeros y los gemelos y Yahiko al cuarto de Tenshi.

En el cuarto del joven Tenshi todos estaban en un silencio profundo. Tenshi estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, Kumiko de pie recostada a la pared con las manos atrás, Shisui sentado en el suelo con Kiromaru en sus piernas, Mikoto –aun con el palito de dango en la boca- estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, Hirose recostado a otra pared con las manos tras la cabeza, Lili sentada en el suelo junto a la cama, Yahiko en el suelo recostado a la pared abrazándose una sus piernas, Zusuna sentada en la cama, Usagi en el pequeño sillón azul y por ultimo Yoruko recostada a la pared de brazos cruzados.

—Ummm—Tenshi pensó en decir algo, pero nada.

—Grrrrr—comenzó a gruñir Shisui y Kiromaru mientras chocaba una fría mirada con la pequeña oji lila.

— ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?—preguntó Zusuna no entendiendo esas desafiantes miradas.

—Lili desprende ese espantoso olor a gato—soltó el pequeño Uchiha.

—Y tú a perro—se defendió la oji lila.

—Lo de Shisui lo entiendo pero ¿por qué…?—la pregunta de Usagi quedó cortada por el peli gris.

—Lili tiene un gato en casa. Además de eso ella…nada—calló en seguida desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Yahiko arqueando una ceja extrañado.

—Nada, simplemente no le gustan mucho los perros—sonrió de medio lado de una forma algo fingida.

El silencio volvió a inundar el cuarto, bueno no es que socializaran mucho en verdad. Yoruko no hablaba mucho que digamos –tiene una razón en especial-, Mikoto seguía masticando el palito de dango (n/a: ^^U), Shisui y Lili seguían mirándose feo, Kumiko tampoco es que hable mucho, Hirose como padre podía tener un lenguaje un tanto obsceno pero su madre le "enseñó" a no decirlas con su hermanita presente –si es que se le llama enseñar a que te amenacen con un cuchillo-, Tenshi no sabía muy bien que decir, Zusuna se los podía comer vivos si decían algo inapropiado –no con todo el sentido de la palabra-, Usagi podía ponerse a llorar si llegaban a discutir o simplemente mandarlos a la mierda para que se callen, Yahiko quería decir algo pero no sabía bien como.

—Ah…entonces nuestros padres fueron de Akatsuki—logró decir Yahiko, no era el mejor comentario pero podía ser mejor que el silencio.

—Que observador eres—sonó sarcástico el mini Jashinista.

—Por lo menos quiso decir algo—le defendió la peli verde mirándolo con algo de molestia.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión cabello de pasto—se burló Hirose mirándole de manera desafiante.

—¡TEME!—gritó parándose a punto de golpearlo pero fue detenida por el peli azul.

—No lo golpees—dijo con tono suave. Cuando tuvo la suficiente confianza le soltó el brazo—sabes…a mí me gusta tu cabello

—Eh…—no le salieron las palabras pero si sentía como sus mejillas ardían—pero que tonterías dices, Uzumaki-baka—se quejó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Yahiko está bien, Senju-san—sonrió de manera agradable el peli azul.

—Su-supongo que Zusuna está bien—realmente es bastante obstinada pero buena persona, solo que un poco bipolar.

—El ambiente apesta—bufó Hirose aburrido.

—Idiota—susurró la oji amarillo, los demás rieron un poco divertidos por la curiosa escena.

—Aunque Hirose parezca molesto…—inició la pequeña rubia dulcemente por lo que todos la miraron—…es un buen chico—su hermano se sonrojo un poco pero solo desvió la mirada para risa de los demás, incluso Kumiko sonrió un poco.

— ¿Un buen chico?—repitió Yoruko por lo bajo, se podía ver un extraña aura despedir de ella.

—Ah ¿Uchiha-san?—le miraron los demás con un poco de miedo.

— ¿Yoru?—por fin habló Mikoto –aun con el palito de dango en la boca-.

—…—el silenció volvió por un momento acompañado del temor, al menos para los que sabían que…

—¡Yoru es una buena chica!—gritó sonriente.

— ¿EHHHH?—gritaron todos muy sorprendidos, incluso a Mikoto se le calló el palito de la boca.

—Ala Tenshi-san, no te había dicho lo bonito y grande que es tu cuarto—comentó con una inexplicable alegría recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación—Ne, Yahiko-kun ¿te gusta Zusu-chan?—preguntó de forma algo malvada al peli azul que se sonrojo violentamente.

—C-claro que no, a-a penas y-y la conozco—negó el Uzumaki bastante rojo.

— ¿Por qué me ven así? ¿Yoru hiso algo malo? Yoru jamás haría algo malo porque es una buena chica—sonrió de manera muy alegre—Mikoto nee-chan ¿ocurre algo?—se acercó a la pobre peli café que estaba que se le salía el alma por la boca.

— ¿Y-Yoruko?—logró mencionar su nombre Tenshi que seguía un "poco" extrañado, es que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la "ultima vez".

—Todos están mirando feo a Yoru, mejor me voy no vaya a ser que lastimen a Yoru. No son más que un montón de envidiosos—exclamó la peli negra sacándoles la lengua de manera infantil antes de salir de la habitación, los otros solo la miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Como si fuera una casa embrujada que da miedo pasar, los jóvenes salieron con mucha cautela de la habitación hacia la sala, lugar al que había ido la "buena chica".

—¡Hola, hola! Ala, así que ustedes eran los Akatsukis, otosa me dijo que había uno con cara de pez pero no lo veo—los mayores vieron a la chica con extrañes como si se tratara de… ¿una extraña?—Ah ya se, tu eres el sadomasoquista—dijo apuntando con el dedo a Hidan.

— ¿QUÉ?—gritó histérico el peli gris.

—Y tú el que usaba cuerpos con pircings—señaló a Nagato—y tú la imitación de pinocho con el pájaro carpintero y el chapulín colorado—se acercó de manera acosadora a Sasori que sudaba con una cara de confusión y algo molesta.

— ¿Y-Yoru?—medió pronunció Obito entendiendo lo que pasó.

—Otosa, ¿verdad que soy una buena chica? —se giró a su padre.

— ¿Buena chica?—pronunció de la misma manera que Yoruko hace unos minutos.

—…—los demás se quedaron en silencio algunos sin comprender nada, por otro lado los jóvenes que escuchaban y veía todo ocultos tras la pared sudaron frío en especial los que ya sabía que pasaría, de la misma manera los adultos que sabía a la perfección que ocurriría, esos eran: los Uchiha, los Senju y los Hayashiba.

—¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!—gritó el peli negro de más edad y de la nada tenía puesta su máscara que el hacía parecer una chupeta/piruleta—¡DEIDARA-SENPAI!—se lanzó a abrazar al rubio que recordaba esos terribles momentos de su vida—ne, Deidara-senpai ¿me ha extrañado? Después de todo soy un buen chico.

—Apartate de mí, hum—sentenció con cara de pocos amigos y el lollipop enseguida se alejó con miedo.

—Zetsu-san, cuanto tiempo sin verle ¿sigue discutiendo consigo mismo en las noches cuando va a…?—antes de que terminara la palabra el muy rojo Zetsu le tapó la boca, no se sabe si estaba rojo de la vergüenza o de la ira.

—¡SE SUPONE QUE ERA UN SECRETO!—gritó el adulto peli verde casi que escupiendo fuego—**te dije que no le dijeras a nadie, pero tú no me haces caso.**

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja—Hidan se desbordaba de la risa, solo imaginarse eso casi lo mata al no poder respirar bien.

Las que estaban en la cocina se asomaron a ver, a Rin, Hanako y Akemi les bajo la gota de sudor por la sien, vaya que no esperaban que alguien dijera la "frase tabú" en una reunión como esta, mientras Yugito y Hitomi tenían una gran interrogante como el resto que no sabía nada.

…

Luego de un rato con "los buenos chicos", ambos estaban arrodillados en una esquina de la casa con mala aura súper apenados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los demás no podían evitar seguir riendo un poco.

—Mi reputación—continuaba llorando la pobre Yoruko.

—Gomen Yoru—también lloraba Obito.

— ¿Mikoto?—Zusu arqueó una ceja al ver que esta seguía con la boca abierta, los ojos en blanco y el alma asomándose por su garganta.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?—preguntó Yahiko con preocupación.

—La última vez que Yoru se puso "así"…paso "algo"—explicó Tenshi luego de un suspiro.

— ¿Itachi?—Konan le miró de la misma manera ya que seguía igual que su hija.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?—preguntó con extrañes Lili.

—Larga historia—respondieron con exasperación y miedo de recordar ese día los dos rubios y los tres peli verdes.

Aun a la hora de almorzar, los dos Uchiha seguían con mala aura sin probar bocado. Los otros aún se preguntaban que habría ocurrido para que Itachi y Mikoto siguieran medio traumados, debió ser algo terrible porque para que ¿Itachi? ¿Traumado? Deidara tenía la venita a punto de explotarle en la frente, se supone que el mismo Hokage prohibió esa frase para evitar "eso" ¿Quién fue el responsable de semejante calamidad?

— ¿Quién lo dijo, hum?—preguntó de manera algo fría.

— ¿Eh?—preguntaron todos confundidos.

— ¿Quién dijo la frase tabú?—esta vez lo dijo de manera que entendieran.

—Lili, pero no fue a propósito ella no sabía que está prohibido—respondió Tenshi causando que la pequeña rubia se apenara un poco.

—Bueno les informo desde ahora que "esa" frase es un tabú en Konoha, es decir está totalmente prohibido pronunciarla por lo que ocurrió la última vez y dejó a Uchiha y a la mini Uchiha así—el artista señaló a los mencionados que seguían de la misma manera.

— ¿Cómo…vuelven a la normalidad?—se atrevió a preguntar la chica origami con timidez.

—Solo Rin puede calmarlos—suspiró Akemi.

— ¿Y que pasara con Itachi y su mini copia femenina?—preguntó Hidan.

—En estos momentos están atravesando lagunas mentales, se recuperaran luego de un rato—aclaró el lado claro de Zetsu—**a menos que su alma se salga por completo.**

—Me pregunto que habrá sido lo que sucedió—se preguntaba Nagato mirándoles confundido.

— ¿Y no comen?—preguntó esta vez Yugito, su respuesta fue ver como los dos Uchiha aun en su estado de parálisis movían la manos y si llevaban la comida a la boca—no importa.

—Otosa, onee-chan tengo dangos—sonrió el pequeño Shisui.

— ¿¡Dónde!?—y los dos despertaron para caída al suelo de los demás.

—Listo—sonrió de nuevo el pequeño Uchiha.

—…—el resto con expresión de "poker face" quedaron en silencio, unos aun peguntándose que habría ocurrido.

_Flash back_

Era un día tranquilo y…

_Interrupción del flash back por Deidara._

—OLVIDALO NARRADORA-BAKA, COMO PONGAS A RECORDAR ESO TE DENUNCIARE POR ACOSO Y DESTRUCCION DE LA MENTE DE ITACHI Y MIKOTO –que aunque me caigan mal se necesitan en la historia-.

_Lo siento_

Mejor continuemos con que ya a la tarde los Akatsukis después de hablar como loras se fueron a casa para arreglarse para ir al festival de Konoha, y pronto contaré que ocurrió esa vez…siempre y cuando Deidara no se entere.

**Continuara…**

LOL jaja creo que me pase de loca esta vez xD, jeje quise añadirle un poco de comedia x3 y recordé a Tobi alias el lollipop o cara de chupeta que es lo mismo, jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado…Dejen reviews

Matta ne˜


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo mis buenos amigos y compañeros de Ff ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno como dije en el capítulo anterior, les daré la aclaración de los nombres de los jóvenes protagonistas ;) Los de este capítulo serán los del equipo Kurenai, el equipo Asuma, el equipo Gai y el equipo Baki =D.

**Tsukino Hyuuga y Shiro: **La hija de Kiba y Hanabi, la llame así porque significa jardín de luna o algo así, el punto es que me sonó a lobos, los lobos son parientes de los perros y bueno por ahí va la cosa, además me gustó porque es lindo. Shiro es la hija de Akamaru y la llamé así porque es blanca, Shiro: blanco.

**Shinji Aburame: **hijo de Shino y una chica de su clan llamada Otoha. Lo llamé así porque quería que fuera una secuencia del "Shi" y ese fue el que se me ocurrió que lo tuviera, no sé si me entiendan. El padre de Shino se llama **Shi**bi, luego **Shi**no y ahora **Shi**nji ¿entienden?

**Hiruzen Sarutobi: **Es el hijo de Kurenai y Asuma –que en el fic está muerto por mi flojera a dejarlo vivo además le quita la gracia en el futuro-. Aja, lo llame así por su abuelo el honorable tercer Hokage.

**Inori Yamanaka: **La hija de Ino y Chouji, es fácil la llame así porque también quería seguir la secuencia de su familia: Su abuelo **Ino**ichi, su madre **Ino** y ella **Ino**ri.

**Shima Nara: **Hijo de Shikamaru y Temari –que aún no salen, pero se nombraron-. Su nombre es una mezcla de los de sus padres **Shi** por **Shi**kamaru y **ma **por Te**ma**ri.

**Hisashi Hyuuga**: el hijo del Nejiten :D, más que fácil, así se llamaba el padre de Neji y él lo quiso llamar así por eso.

**Touya Fuuma**: Hijo de Rock Lee y una chica del clan Fuuma llamada Hoshi -que aún no salen-. Lo llamé así porque me dio la gana, tenía flojera de ponerme a pensar en un nombre con significado perfecto xD.

**Sora no Sabaku**: Hija del Gaamatsu, su nombre significa cielo y le puse así porque me pareció lindo…en un capitulo Gaara especificara más porque la llamó así.

**Natsu no Sabaku**: hijo de Kankuro y Sari. Natsu significa verano y lo llame así porque nació en verano xD.

Bueno eso fue todo en el segmento de los nombres de los pequeños ninjas (que nombre tan largo -3- ), bueno sin más charla aquí el capi seis.

**Capítulo 6**

Luego de la reunión de los ex Akatsukis, todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. Tomaron un baño, descansaron y luego comenzaron a arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche tan importante para Konoha; bueno en realidad no todos estaban tan alegres por la celebración, un ejemplo de ello son Zusuna y Tsukino que peleaban con su madre para no ponerse un kimono ya que no iba con su "estilo" y hay que tener en cuenta que son las niñas menos afeminadas en toda Konoha pero bueno, las madres -como casi siempre-, sonrieron ante su triunfo detestable para las dos pre-adolescentes.

Bueno hay chicos que tampoco estaban muy contentos ya que tener que vestirse con yukatas tampoco era muy a su estilo, pero bueno era una ocasión especial así que se aguantan o se aguantan porque una madre decidida a ver a su hijo elegante y adorable es algo con lo que no se puede competir.

El Hokage agradecía no tener que ponerse una yukata sino que se ponía su ropa ninja un poco formal y su larga capa que dice Rokudaime Hokage en la espalda, ya con eso era la persona más formal en toda la aldea. Su primogénito no corría con la misma suerte ya que si debía usar aquella elegante prenda masculina para la fiesta, como detestaba esas cosas pero bueno, su madre dijo que se veía bien.

—Okasa me veo ridículo—se quejó de nuevo Minato con exasperación.

—Te ves muy apuesto Mina-chan—sonrió Hinata acomodando unos mechones de los rubios cabellos de su hija.

—nii-sama ¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó dulcemente Himea que usaba un lindo kimono de un color amarillo claro y el lazo morado además que su cabello estaba recogido en una cola por un adorno del color del lazo.

—Te ves muy linda hermanita—le sonrió el mayorcito de los Uzumaki.

Hinata y sus dos hijos se dirigieron a la oficina de su esposo y padre, en el camino varios ninjas pasaban y hacían una reverencia de respeto a los tres además de alagarles, en especial a las dos féminas por lo lindas que se veían. Al llegar a la oficina del Sr. Uzumaki, este se quedó embobado al ver a su esposa que cuando reaccionó solo pudo acercarse, besarla y decirle lo hermosa que se veía, igualmente a su pequeña hija y a su hijo que se veía muy apuesto y con una aura de superioridad, lo que animo al chico que seguía sin agradarle la idea de la yukata –cosa de casi todos los años-.

—Déjame terminar unas cosas y les alcanzo—dijo Naruto viendo su escritorio que aún tenía papeles por terminar.

—Te espero en la sala de estar, aun no llegan Sasuke ni Matsuri—indicó la peli azul antes de salir del lugar con sus dos hijos.

Tal como dijeron, se quedaron en la sala esperando a que el rubio Hokage acabara su trabajo. Al rato apreció la familia Uchiha, al igual que Minato, Fugaku no estaba muy alegre de usar una yukata así sea negra y tuviera el símbolo Uchiha atrás, no le gustaba para nada.

…

—No, por favor no me obligues—rogaba la castaña e ojos aperlados aferrándose al marco de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Hanabi y Kiba intentaban despegar a su hija del marco ya que no quería salir usando un kimono –se debe a que los años anteriores no había usado y de repente sus padres la obligan-, Akamaru y Shiro solo ladraban como si la cosa les divirtiera mucho y los tres Aburame que estaban afuera solo veían la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Tsukino, suelta el marco, Shino nos espera—seguía jalándole por debajo de los brazos el Inuzuka, no sabía que su hija tuviera tanta fuerza y resistencia.

—Vayan ustedes, pero yo así no voy—continuaba aferrada al marco como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

—Suficiente, Hyuuga Tsukino suelta el marco de la puerta ahora—sentenció Hanabi ya harta.

—Mamá yo no quiero ir—volteo a mirarle con unos irresistible ojos de cachorro, que suerte tener esos aperlados ojos y los dotes de un Inuzuka…pero eso no funciona mucho que digamos con sus padres en ocasiones y esta parece ser una.

—Tsukino, haré lo que me pidas pero por favor vámonos ya—intentó sonar convincente el castaño pero su hija se negaba a salir. Luego de dar un suspiro, Shino se acercó a la pequeña familia y tomo el lugar de Kiba y con un simple jalón ya había arrebatado a Tsukino de la puerta.

—Listo, vámonos—musitó como si nada el hombre de lentes oscuros.

—Por favor Shino-san, tú me adoras, soy tu ahijada no puedes torturarme de esta manera—suplicaba al adulto que le tomaba de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastraba a la calle, este simplemente se detuvo y la miró tras sus oscuros lentes.

—Tsukino…—pronunció con su profunda voz aun mirándole tras sus lentes—no comprendo porque no quieres salir si con ese kimono te vez adorablemente linda—la joven Hyuuga se sonrojo por el cumplido, realmente su padrino jamás diría algo así por lo que se sorprendió bastante, es que bueno nunca se ha visto a la mini-Kiba con una lindo kimono gris y el lazo morado claro, además su corto y rebelde cabello decorado con una cinta del color del lazo.

Kiba se acercó a su amigo y le dedicó un sonrisa de agradecimiento, Shino simplemente asintió y los seis se encaminaron a las calles de Konoha que estaban decoradas para la fiesta precisamente. Los dos más jóvenes, es decir, Tsukino y Shinji venían hablando adelante, la oji perla aún tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por tener que caminar por la aldea con ese kimono puesto, le hacía sentir que era otra fresita de Konoha.

—En verdad…te vez linda Tsuki-chan—le alagó el menor de los Aburame desviando un poco el rostro, Hyuuga enrojeció de nuevo pero esta vez sonrió.

—Gracias—dijo con algo de alegría, realmente eran pocas las personas que le sacaban una verdadera sonrisa y una de esas personas era Shinji.

…

Mientras, con los Senju había pasado algo parecido, la peli verde no quería usar un kimono pero al final su madre se lo puso a las malas…con una amenaza de quitarle su reproductor de música es más que suficiente. Ahora ya estaban en frente de su casa donde esperaban los tres Uchiha: Obito, Rin y Yoruko.

—Te ves adorable Zusu—bromeo un poco Yoruko, nunca creyó que la peli verde se llegara a poner un kimono.

—Cierra la boca Uchiha—sentenció sonrojada por la pena mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Onee-san no te enfades, en verdad te ves muy linda—alagó Usagi sonriendo.

—**Esto es ridículo **creí ya estabas acostumbrado **todos los años es la misma mierda de festival **cuida tu lengua idiota **somos el mismo **si pero por lo menos yo no soy grosero—y de nuevo una discusión entre Zetsu blanco y Zetsu negro.

—Venga Zetsu-san, sabes que al final el festival es bastante divertido—intentó animarlo Obito mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello del bicolor de manera amistosa.

—Zetsu, Obito tiene razón. Al final sabes que te termina gustando—sonrió Hanako a lo que al peli verde no le quedó más que aceptar con resignación, al menos al lado oscuro que era al que le disgustaba.

—Hanako-san, ¿Qué pasa si discuten y no se detienen?—preguntó con curiosidad Rin mientras empezaban a caminar.

—Se separan, uno se va a dormir al sofá y el otro se queda en la cama. A veces creo que el matrimonio solamente es Zetsu jeje—rió un poco divertida la mujer de ojos amatistas, realmente era gracioso cuando eso pasaba.

—Jeje vaya cosas, debe ser muy divertido estar en tu casa—rió la castaña.

Mientras, los más jóvenes no se dirigían ni media palabra. Es que a Yoruko no le gustaba mucho usar kimonos tampoco, pero no se quejaba ni hacía pataletas para no ponérselo, por lo menos era de un color negro con nubes rojas –como la bata de Akatsuki- y tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, su negro cabello como siempre en dos colas pero hacia adelante y sus dos marcas moradas como las de su madre. Zusuna usaba uno verde claro, le quedaba muy lindo y más con su cabello recogido en un moño con un tocado y dos mechones de este colgando onduladamente. Usagi usaba uno verde oscuro y tenía su cabello ligeramente alborotado como el de su padre.

Llegaron a una casa donde Usagi tocó el timbre y luego de un rato salió una chica con su bonito kimono azul claro y su cabello castaño trenzado a un lado, seguida de ella salió un hombre alto, algo fornido, cabello caoba y ojos negros vestido elegantemente.

—Zetsu—saludó al bicolor sonriendo.

—Yamato ¿Cuándo llegaste?—preguntó el peli verde extrañado.

—Ayer en la noche—contestó sin problemas y salió de la casa.

—Veníamos por Yushiko que no se quiso quedar en nuestra casa estos días que estuviste de misión—aclaró Hanako mirando a la chica con molestia fingida.

—No quería molestar tía Hanako—se excusó la castaña.

—Bueno, bueno eso dejémoslo para después ahora vamos a la calle principal—indicó Yamato caminando hacia los demás.

Y así los Senju en compañía de los tres Uchiha se encaminaron al centro del lugar, ya que se debía escuchar el discurso del Hokage antes de comenzar del todo la celebración.

…

Deidara, Akemi y Tenshi ya se encontraban en la calle principal de Konoha esperando que se diera inicio a la gran fiesta. Tenshi miraba en todos direcciones esperando ver a alguien conocido antes de que sus padres comenzaran a atosigarlo, para su gran suerte aparecieron los Akasuna cosa que lo alegró mucho, también aparecieron los Uzumaki que eran de Ame cosa que también le hiso sentir bien porque Yahiko le agradaba bastante, se llevaba bien con los Uzumaki…en realidad, Kiyoshi le caía súper mal pero ¿a quién no? También aparecieron los cuatro Uchiha, no trataba mucho con ellos pero bueno al menos sabía que solo no estaría.

—Sasori no danna, Konan, Nagato—inició animado el artista rubio—Uchiha, hum—al ver a Itachi su ánimo se esfumo.

—Hola mocoso—saludó algo divertido el peli rojo.

—Hola Deidara—sonó alegre la chica del origami.

—Deidara—medio pronunció Itachi dirigiéndole una seca mirada.

Deidara y Sasori comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa ¿arte? Posiblemente, Itachi se puede decir que hablaba con Nagato, ambos no eran de muchas palabras pero si llegaron a mantener una buena conversación. Akemi, Hitomi, Konan y Hana hablaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, bueno la Inuzuka o mejor dicho Sra. Uchiha se presentó ya que no había asistido a la reunión de antiguos Akatsukis en la tarde. Los menores hablaban animadamente, aunque en verdad Kumiko solo pronunciaba una que otra cosa y Tenshi estaba algo embobado viéndola, es que se veía tan linda con aquel kimono rojizo y su corto cabello rojo se movía con la brisa de la noche como si fuera en cámara lenta, o eso pensaba el menor de los rubios.

Después de un rato ya el lugar estaba algo lleno de personas esperando, Mikoto se encontró con Hisashi y Sakumo quienes le dijeron que se veía muy linda con su kimono morado y su cabello medio recogido por un adorno. Ya cuando casi toda la aldea estaba ahí, el Hokage hiso su parición junto a su familia, la familia de su mejor amigo y la de su amigo de Suna en representación de las otras aldeas y sus buenos lazos con Konoha.

El Uzumaki dio un discurso muy animado y alentador, que hacía ver que ya no era aquel niñato que una vez pinto las caras de los Hokages o hacía cualquier travesura, sino que demostraba ser un hombre maduro que se preocupaba y amaba a su aldea como a su familia, y sin más dio inicio al gran festival al cual también asistieron visitantes de otras aldeas que recorrían los distintos puestos, comían en restaurantes o paseaban viendo la brillante luna desde el monte con la cara de los Hokages.

Los chicos se separaron de sus padres, no había problema ya que había ninjas de incognito cerca del lugar cuidando de todos, eso era lo mejor de Rokudaime, que había hecho un buen trabajo con la seguridad de la aldea, al menos desde aquel ataque hace años la seguridad en Konoha había mejorado mucho.

Los hijos del Hokage en compañía de los tres jóvenes Uchiha y la hija del Kazekage, caminaban visitando los distintos puestos donde vendían de todo, desde recuerdos hasta comida de todo tipo. Minato, Haruka y Sora hablaban de lo bonita que era la decoración este año, que había algunas cosas nuevas y eso; Himea e Izuna también hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa, incluso se separaron de los mayores al encontrarse con Shisui y Lili que estaban discutiendo que era mejor si los perros o los gatos. Fugaku también se separó de ellos al encontrar a Hisashi, Sakumo y a su prima Mikoto, más tarde se encontraron a Yuuki y Yushiko.

Minato y sus dos acompañantes se reunieron con Tsukino y Shinji, un poco después con Inori y el resto, aunque para mala suerte también a Kiyoshi. Este grupo se dirigió a la gran montaña de los Hokages para ver toda Konoha desde lo alto, pero para una que otra molestia del rubio Uzumaki mucha gente le hacía reverencias de respeto por tratarse del hijo del Hokage, igualmente a Sora al darse cuenta que es la hija del Kazekage.

—No puede haber un día en que dejen de hacerles reverencia—se quejó el hijo de Karin fastidiado.

—Es normal, es el hijo de Hokage-sama—habló Tenshi encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay otras formas de ser reconocido que no sea siendo hijo del Hokage—se quejó el nieto de Yondaime Hokage inflando sus mejillas.

—Jeje, como Sakumo. Es hijo del ninja copia y el nieto del colmillo blanco—recordó Inori sonriendo.

—Además Minato, tu abuelo también es alguien importante por lo tanto aunque tu padre no fuera el Rokudaime, por tu abuelo te deben respeto—rió un poco en broma la Uchiha.

—Bueno Haru tiene razón—sonrió de medio lado el Uzumaki rubio.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Tsukino acabaste la historia?—preguntó Yamanaka con curiosidad.

—No, pero como me dijiste le añadí algo de romance—sonrió recordando que su historia estaba quedando mejor de lo que creyó.

— ¿Nos lo cuentas?—pidió Yahiko sonriendo.

—Bueno…—al notar que todos le miraban suplicantes no se pudo negar—de acuerdo…

—Pero omite la sangre y la desgarración de órganos—pidió Hayashiba recordando la última vez que contó su historia.

—Jeje está bien. Le agregué que Aiko, la protagonista se había enamorado de sus dos mejores amigos que son los dos chicos que siguen vivos: Kibou y Hikaru. Ella cree que Kibou es la esperanza que necesita para salir viva de esa situación, es su mejor amigo de la infancia y siempre ha estado a su lado motivándola en todo. Pero también está Hikaru, que se había vuelto su luz al final del túnel en muchas ocasiones pero tiene miedo de decidirse por uno de los dos ya que cree que si elige a uno, el asesino lo matará y quedara sola—concluyo su relato la castaña.

—Vaya…—logró decir Inori en su asombro.

—No puedo creer que le hayas puesto un buen romance—continuó Minato, aunque Hyuuga lo tomo como un insulto.

— ¿Insinúas algo Minato-baka?—le fulmino con la mirada activando su Byakugan por lo que el rubio negó nervioso.

—Es una historia muy bonita detrás de tanta tragedia—comentó sonriendo Sora.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo bien si te lo proponías—alagó sonriendo de medio lado el joven Aburame.

—Jeje pues, me ha costado un poco—Hyuuga se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada un tanto apenada, es que siempre le decían que a sus historias les faltaba algo, tal vez era el toque romántico después de todo.

Luego de una leve risa, los jóvenes dirigieron su vista al bonito cielo nocturno que estaba repleto de estrellas y en todo el centro la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, realmente se veía muy hermoso. Dirigieron su vista a la aldea, todos se veían alegres, las luces y la decoración resaltaban bastante. Esa tranquilidad hacía a todos felices, a veces se preguntaba como habrá sido ese tiempo de guerras donde las personas no podían sonreír por estar pendientes de una batalla. Es cierto que la paz no llega del todo, aún existe la mafia, los ninjas renegados y otros peligros, pero había algo cercano que era la unión entre las principales aldeas ocultas lo que daba a entender que para la completa paz solo quedaban pocos pasos.

…

Mientras tanto con nuestro grupo de mayorcitos, estos estaban en un pequeño prado elevado, donde de igual manera que en el monte de los Hokages, se observaba la decorada aldea aunque no del todo ya que no era muy alto, pero eso sí, la brisa nocturna pegaba directamente moviendo el pasto y las flores del lugar.

—Realmente todo se ve muy bonito—comentó sonriendo levemente Yushiko.

—Sí, todo es muy lindo—sonrió relajado y alegre Hatake observando todo.

—Hay que tomar en cuenta que para el siguiente festival, ya seremos ninjas—sonrió con emoción Mikoto que tenía sus brazos juntos por el frío, de hecho las tres chicas estaba así eso era lo bueno de los kimonos.

—Aunque yo no perteneceré a los equipos de gennin—se escuchó un poco triste la voz del chico de piel pálida.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Fugaku arqueando una ceja extrañado.

—Porque en cuanto me gradúe de la academia estaré directamente en los ANBU root, como mis padres—aclaró Yuuki elevando la vista al cielo.

—Que mal…bueno eso no quita que te seguiremos viendo—sonrió de manera reconfortante la hija de Itachi.

—Es lo más posible—también sonrió el hijo de Sai mirándoles alegría.

—Jum, aún quedan varios meses en la academia, dejen la despedida dramática para ese entonces—habló con fingido aburrimiento el hijo mayor de Sasuke. Los otros chicos le miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron, después de todo tenía razón.

—Me extraña escuchar eso de ti—sonó algo irónico Hisashi que no había dicho mucho en el rato.

—Fugaku tiene su lado bueno—bromeo Yoruko. El nombrado se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada con un "jum", las risas no hicieron falta por ello.

Sus risas fueron remplazadas por sonrisas de felicidad y emoción al ver el hermoso cielo donde explotaban fuegos artificiales de todos tamaños y colores, era realmente increíble. Con todos los años de ese festival, este parecía ser diferente y más emocionante quien sabe porque, quizás porque ahora tenían una edad bastante madura y comprendía el significado de ese día, quizás era por eso o porque pronto comenzarían una verdadera aventura donde el romance, la tragedia y el humor no se harán esperar.

**Continuara…**

Taraaaaa! ¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que bien y que les haya gustado, jeje hay chicas muy poco afeminadas jeje y lo de que Shiro Zetsu y Kuro Zetsu son el matrimonio es muy gracioso xD. Bueno ya a partir del siguiente capítulo empieza la verdadera aventura =D los primeros seis capítulos fueron para que conocieran a los personajes y todo eso, ahora es que viene la acción, la aventura, el romance, la historia de Tsukino cobra vida (bueno más o menos), el secreto tras la muerte de Yorumaru Uchiha, el o los enemigos y el sueño de Yoruko…vaya parezco tráiler de película xD jaja bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye bye!

Dejen reviews =3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola FF., aquí toy con el siguiente episodio de este fic que me tiene loca xD…Ahora el segmento donde explico los nombres de mis niños, los últimos son los de los Akatsukis y Taka =D.

**Kumiko no Akasuna: **hija de mi Sasori no danna y Hitomi, le puse ese nombre porque le queda perfecto al ser la hija de Sasori, significa "niña de eterna belleza", creo que con eso ya comprenden porque el porqué.

**Tenshi Hayashiba: **el hijo de Deidara y Akemi, se llama así porque cada vez que me dicen ese nombre pienso en un rubio xP, jeje y bueno porque como explique ellos lo consideran su ángel guardián.

**Mikoto y Shisui Uchiha con Kiromaru: **los hijos de Itachi-sama *-* y Hana -3-, la respuesta es muy obvia: Mikoto se llamaba la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, y Shisui era el mejor amigo de Itachi-sama. Kiromaru es el perrito de Shisui y se llama así porque sus ojos son amarillos, Kiro=amarillo.

**Hirose y Lilith Nii: **Hijos de Hidan y Yugito –la que fue jinchuuriki del dos colas-. Al niño lo llame Hirose porque Yugito quiso que se pareciera al nombre de su padre **Hi**dan-**Hi**rose; y la niña porque Hidan es un lunático que le quiso poner semejante nombre, pero todos le llaman Lili.

**Yahiko Uzumaki: **El hijo de Konan y Nagato/Pein. Se llama así en honor a su difunto mejor amigo y primer amor de Konan.

**Zusuna y Usagi Senju: **Los hijitos de Zetsu y Hanako :D. La chica se llama así porque quería un nombre con "Z" como el de su padre y ese fue el que se me ocurrió xP aunque había pensado en llamarla Midoriko que es niña verde o algo así. Y el niño significa "conejo" y quería un nombre que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza xD.

**Yoruko Uchiha: **Hija de Obito y Rin. Quería un nombre oscuro y pensé en ese que significa "niña de la noche" y Yami "oscuridad", iba a escoger ese pero como tenía un hermano gemelo se me hacía más difícil pensar en un nombre parecido entonces pensé: Yoruko y Yorumaru, si quedan perfectos =D.

**Kiyoshi Uzumaki: **Hijo de Karin y Suigetsu. Su nombre significa pureza, pero su nombre no le queda para nada por lo que me pareció irónico xD.

**Daisuke Nojima**: Hijo de Juugo y una chica cuyo nombre aun no pienso pero su apellido es Nojima xD. Le puse así porque…no se me ocurrió otro nombre xP.

Listo, acabe con las aclaraciones de los nombres jaja, si les cuento que había pensado en poner a Sasuke con Karin y a Sakura con Lee xD, jaja pero luego me pareció muy raro, el Sasusaku es mas ¿posible? Bueno si Zetsu se casó y tiene gemelos ¿Por qué no?...jaja bien ahora si ya nos los fastidiare al principio de capítulos lol, ahora sí el capítulo siete :)

**Capítulo 7**

Desde el festival han pasado seis meses, el tiempo realmente ha pasado volando y ahora los que están por graduarse de gennin están realizando su prueba final. En realidad son dos pruebas, la escrita para que demuestren que en verdad han prestado atención a todas las clases y luego será la práctica donde deben realizar un clon, un jutsu de sustitución y trepar un árbol acumulando chakra en los pies. Si, las pruebas han cambiado un poco pero es para ver el nivel del futuro gennin.

El mismo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto es el evaluador de esta prueba junto a Ebisu e Iruka además de los consejeros del primero. Ahora ya estamos con la prueba de práctica, hubo un chico que no supo hacer el jutsu de sustitución ni la trepada del árbol pero si el clon, todo depende de los resultados de su prueba.

A la vez, los más jóvenes veían su clase normal con la profesora Yuhi Kurenai. Ella dejo de ser líder de equipos hace bastante tiempo, pero ahora se dedicaba a dar clases en la academia para distraerse mientras su hijo estaba en misiones, él ahora estaba en Suna con su sensei que es Shikamaru y sus dos compañeros Ruki Mitarashi y Taichi Umino. No podía creer que su hijo ya tuviera 15 años de edad, aun recordaba con melancolía lo tremendo que era y ahora es un hombrecito maduro y buen ninja, se parecía en muchos aspectos a su padre sobre todo en la personalidad, también en su físico pero tenía esos brillantes ojos carmesíes de ella.

—Kurenai-sensei ¿Qué paso con Iruka-sensei?—preguntó un chico de la clase un poco extrañado.

—Él está dando la prueba a los que están por graduarse de la academia—respondió sin problemas y una agradable sonrisa.

—Sensei ¿Cómo es la prueba de graduación?—preguntó Inori con curiosidad.

—Se hacen dos pruebas: una escrita para demostrar lo que han aprendido todos estos años y una práctica para que demuestren sus dotes como ninja—comenzó a explicar Kurenai como si se tratara de una clase más, era bueno que estuvieran interesados desde ahora.

…

Al día siguiente los resultados estaban listos, muchos reprobaron lo que significa un año más en la academia, pero de nuestro pequeño grupo los siete chicos pasaron con excito y felicitaciones de más por sus buenos resultados en la prueba escrita. Les entregaron sus protectores con el símbolo de Konoha y los que repetirían los enviaron a otra aula mientras la repartición de equipos que era dicha por Ebisu, luego de la felicitación general por parte del rubio Hokage.

—Muy bien los equipos de gennin serán los siguientes. Equipo uno: Akimichi Yoko…—y así el hombre de los lentes comenzó a nombrar a los equipos—…Equipo seis: Hyuuga Hisashi, Uchiha Mikoto y Uchiha Fugaku— por un momento el Uzumaki sonrió al escuchar el equipo del primogénito de su mejor amigo, además también porque venía el equipo número siete—Bien equipo siete: Hatake Sakumo, Senju Yushiko y Uchiha Yoruko—anunció a lo que los tres nombrados se sonrieron mutuamente, vaya suerte quedar en el mismo equipo— y Equipo ocho…

Luego de los nombramientos, todos esperaron a su respectivo jounin o jefe de equipo. Fugaku y Mikoto miraban a Hisashi de forma retadora y este claramente les devolvía la mirada de la misma manera, pobre de su sensei tener a esos tres en el mismo equipo. Por su lado, Yushiko sonreía alegremente al saber que su equipo eran sus dos mejores amigos.

—Yuuki, tu padre ya nos informó que serás parte de la división de ANBU root, para que no te indicáramos un equipo—dijo Ebisu a lo que el peli negro asintió dando a entender que ya sabía.

—Espero que ta vaya bien en root—comentó Yushiko con una de sus amables sonrisas.

—Gracias—sonrió intentando verse animado, le hubiera gustado seguir el mismo camino que sus amigos pero si su padre quería que también fuera ANBU ¿qué le quedaba?, al él le gustaba la idea pero también hubiera querido ser parte de un equipo así.

—Bueno era lo más lógico—habló con su arrogante voz el único varón Uchiha –presente- —tu padre es el jefe de la división root y tu madre también es una ninja de ellos, tu deberías seguir con "la tradición".

—Supongo—le miró con algo de molestia pero luego se relajó, después de todo así es Fugaku, al menos no era Hisashi y no tendría que soportarlo.

Los jefes de equipo comenzaron a llegar y se retiraron con su respectivo grupo. Igualmente, Sai llegó y se retiró con Yuuki quien se despidió de su grupo de amigos ya que no los vería por bastante tiempo y eso se debe a que el entrenamiento ANBU es bastante fuerte y toma algo de tiempo además que de seguro sus amigos estarían en misiones constantemente.

Llego un momento en el que solo quedaban tres grupos en espera, dos de ellos eran el seis y el siete osea nuestro grupito en específico. Los seis charlaban de manera animada pero a la vez quejándose de que su líder no llegaba, bueno eso hasta que escucharon unas voces y luego la puerta abrirse.

—Sabes que detesto hacer esperar a la gente y estamos retrasados—se escuchó la voz de la persona que abría la puerta.

—Lo siento danna, no fue intencional, hum—se disculpaba su acompañante, el peli rojo suspiró y dirigió la vista a los nueves jóvenes que estaban en el salón.

—Equipo siete—llamó Akasuna por lo que los tres integrantes de dicho equipo se pusieron de pie—vengan conmigo. Nos vemos luego Deidara—y dicho eso el nuevo equipo siete se retiró.

— ¿Equipo seis?—llamó el rubio observando a los seis que quedaban, los tres correspondientes se levantaron e igualmente se fueron.

…

El nuevo equipo siete se encontraba en una pequeña plaza de la aldea, los tres más jóvenes estaban sentados en un banco mientras su peli rojo líder estaba parado frente a ellos mirándoles detalladamente hasta que decidió hablar.

—Bueno supongo que lo más lógico es la presentación. Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, soy ninja de Suna y me mude hace poco para Konoha y ahora soy su líder de equipo lógicamente, me especializo en el combate de marionetas y mi pasatiempo es hacer marionetas diferentes con distintos tipos de trampas y fabrico venenos para armas. Bien díganme sus nombre y algo sobre ustedes, no sé, lo que gusten, una meta en particular—habló el marionetista un poco serio pero no de manera fría.

—Soy Senju Yushiko, me gusta leer y mi meta es ser una gran ninja como Tsunade oba-sama. Aun no me especializo en nada pero he estado aprendiendo a manejar el elemento madera, pero eso incluye también manejar el agua y la tierra—sonrió con un poco de timidez la castaña.

—Hatake Sakumo, me gusta "leer" —esto lo dijo sonriendo de manera algo pervertida—no me especializo en nada aun, supongo que futuramente en el elemento rayo y mi meta es ser un ninja muy reconocido como mi padre y abuelo—concluyó sonriendo con un poco de superioridad.

—Uchiha Yoruko, me gusta practicar jutsus, aun no me especializo en nada y mi meta es limpiar el apellido de mi clan—concluyó con una seca mirada y sin mucho sentimiento. Yushiko y Sakumo no comprendían muy bien a que se refería pero mejor no preguntaban.

Luego de la presentación, Sasori les indicó que debían verse en uno de los campos de entrenamiento al día siguiente a las 9:30 a. m. Dicho eso, se retiró, de igual manera los tres chicos se dispersaron a su respectiva casa.

…

Mientras tanto, con el equipo seis es lo mismo. Llegaron a un pequeño parque donde debían presentarse, Deidara –al igual que Sasori- les miró bien para saber identificarlos y todo eso, después de todo sería su equipo, siempre y cuando pasaran la prueba.

—Bueno yo seré su jounin a cargo. Mi nombre es Deidara y alguna vez fui ninja de Iwa, pero desde hace varios años soy ninja de Konoha y ustedes han sido mi tercer grupo a cargo jeje y bueno me gusta el arte, mi meta es que todo el mundo lo reconozca y que sepa que el verdadero arte es efímero. Bien ahora háblenme de ustedes, hum—intentaba sonreír de manera amistosa, aunque eso se le estaba haciendo difícil con semejante equipo, los dos varones tenían una mirada bastante fría mientras que la chica le miraba sin mucha expresión—_Genial, me tocaron la hija de Itachi y el hijo de su hermano_—pensó con exasperación.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, no se para que lo digo si ya nos conocemos Deidara-san, pero en fin…me gustan los dangos y mi meta es aprender jutsus poderosos pero permitidos—sonrió de una manera tan amistosa que al rubio le daba miedo, en realidad desconfiaba de todos los Uchiha: Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Fugaku, Mikoto, Yoruko, Haruka, Izuna y Shisui, ninguno de ellos les daba buena espina…aunque podría intentar llevarse bien con los dos de su equipo…si no se tratara de la hija de Itachi.

—Hyuuga Hisashi—inició el chico ya que el otro no decía nada, él estaba de brazos cruzados y con sus aperlados ojos cerrados—me gusta entrenar y mi meta es demostrar que el clan más poderoso es el Hyuuga.

—Uchiha Fugaku, me gusta practicar mis jutsus de fuego y mi meta es demostrar que puedo ser fuerte sin necesidad del Mangekyou sharingan—habló con superioridad en su voz, cosa que irritó un poco al castaño de ojos aperlados quien le miraba con molestia.

—Bueno, como ya nos conocemos y eso les digo que nos debemos ver mañana a las 9: 30 am en el campo de entrenamiento 3 para la prueba que dirá si merecen ser un equipo, hasta mañana, hum—dicho aquello, el rubio se retiró.

…

Al día siguiente fueron las pruebas de los equipos, la típica prueba de conseguir el cascabel. A los del equipo siete les costó un poco pero lo consiguieron, demostraron que eran muy buenos en el trabajo en equipo usando combinadamente sus distintos ataques entre madera, fuego y rayo. A diferencia del equipo siete, el equipo seis no trabajo junto y la única que consiguió el cascabel fue Mikoto y quedó el castigo de que los dos chicos no podían comer, la orden se rompió por lo consciente que es Mikoto al saber que sus compañeros no tendrán fuerzas si no comen así que les dio de su _obento_, prueba pasada.

Cada equipo ya hacía sus propias misiones, al principio eran sencillas misiones de rango D con el tempo demostraron ser equipos que podían realizar misiones rango C sin problema alguno por lo que el Hokage le encargaba misiones de este nivel más seguido, no eran muy peligrosas cosas como escoltar a alguien a otra aldea, llevar un pedido importante a otro lugar lejano, cosas por el estilo.

…

Nuevamente nos encontramos con nuestro pequeño artista rubio, que ya pasado bastante tiempo corre a toda prisa a la academia para escuchar los resultados de su prueba de graduación, sabía que ya no se encontraría con Sakumo porque este ya es gennin y no va a la academia desde hace un año. Realmente le sorprendía lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Llego y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que faltaban siete minutos antes de que iniciara la entrega de las pruebas y la lista de los equipos.

Subió y se sentó en su puesto a hacer lo de siempre, respirar todo lo que no pudo por venir corriendo para no llegar tarde. A su lado, su amigo Uzumaki rubio le decía que le felicitaba por no llegar tarde a la graduación mientras que por el otro su querida peli roja le sonreía levemente por su nuevo record. Desde arriba oía las molestias de Tsukino, los regaños por parte de Shinji, abajo las risas de Hirose, los coqueteos por parte de Kiyoshi a Zusuna, los golpes casi letales que esta le daba, la leve risa de Usagi, las discusiones de Inori y Haruka, los buenos comentarios de Yahiko y Sora. No pudo evitar sonreír porque, puede que ese día sea el último que estarán completos diariamente, ahora solo vería a dos y posiblemente no fuera uno de ellos lo que le bajaba mucho el ánimo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Tenshi?—escuchó la suave voz de Kumiko.

— ¿Eh? Ah jeje nada, no te preocupes—rió tontamente mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, no quería preocupar a su amiga.

—Bueno…te creo—sonrió tranquilamente, en verdad no creía que nada le pasara pero no era de esas personas que presionan con preguntas de ese tipo— ¿Tu padre ya volvió de su misión?

—Ah, no, no ha regresado ¿Qué hay del tuyo?—preguntó para seguirle la conversación, le agradaba saber que Kumiko ya no era aquella sumamente callada, ahora es cierto que sigue siendo muy reservada, pero sonríe más y mantiene una buena conversación.

—Pues como no le han asignado ninguna misión, está en casa descansado—respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros, es cierto que ahora es más expresiva corporalmente.

—Me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo—rió un poco el rubio artista.

—Pues en parte me alegra—sonó la voz de Haruka—así Fugaku no está en casa—sonrió de manera algo malvada.

— ¿No crees que a Shisui le hace falta su hermana?—quiso hacerle razonar un poco Yahiko.

—Shisui va a cumplir diez años, no creo que siga tan apegado a Mikoto—dijo con un tono de superioridad la peli rosa.

—Te apoyo "chicle", Shisui ya está bastante grandecito para seguir dependiendo tanto de su hermana—se escuchó la voz de Hirose desde abajo que estaba con las manos tras la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—¡KISAMA*!—gritó furica la Uchiha por el apodo que le puso el peli gris.

—Sabes Haru mi padre y el sensei pueden llegar en cualquier momento, modera tu boquita—habló algo divertido Minato.

—Minato tiene razón busu*, modera tu boca—rió de manera burlona haciendo enojar más a la peli rosa.

—Hirose, no seas tan malo con Haru-chan—comentó sarcástica la peli verde con una media sonrisa.

—Zusuna-baka, lo apoyas porque te gusta—dijo la Uchiha intentando hacer enojar a la oji amarillo.

— ¿Celosa?—preguntó aun sonriendo de lado la nombrada. La peli rosa enrojeció y los demás no pudieron evitar reír, como dicen "el tiro le salió por la culata".

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ZUSUNA-BAKA!—gritó tan fuerte que todos en el salón le voltearon a ver y de paso el Hokage junto a Iruka y Kurenai estaban entrando en ese momento.

La hija de Sasuke se sentó y escondió su cara entre sus brazos, sentía como el rostro le ardía por la pena. Naruto sonrió un poco melancólico, esa jovencita le recordaba mucho a la pequeña Sakura cada vez que le despreciaba. Realmente todos esos chicos eran idénticos a sus amigos. Tsukino es tan hiperactiva y cabezota como Kiba, Shinji es tan callado y misterioso como Shino, Inori es tan engreída como Ino y tan comelona como Chouji, Sora es tan tranquila como Gaara, Haruka es tan obstinada como Sakura, Kumiko es tan reservada como Hinata y Minato tan bromista como el, solo faltaba una mini Shikamaru y un mini Sasuke, pero ese ya se había graduado hace un año y el otro vivía en Suna con su madre.

Sin perder más el tiempo, entregaron las pruebas y para gran alegría de nuestro grupo de chicos todos pasaron con buenas calificaciones, bueno…Minato, Inori, Tenshi y Hirose pasaron en la raya. Luego de que se les entregaran, anunciaron a los que pasaron –había que tomar en cuenta también la prueba práctica- y se les entregó su respectivo protector. Naruto se sentía feliz de que su hijo haya pasado la prueba, fue bueno después de todo practicar como hacer un kage bushin y como trepar el árbol, porque un jutsu de sustitución fue lo que más rápido aprendió, claro con el fin de escaparse de los regaños.

Los reprobados se fueron con Kurenai a otra aula y ahora Iruka iba a nombrar los nuevos equipos. Minato dirigió su vista a su padre que le devolvió la mirada y le giñó un ojo, el joven Uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando sus blancos dientes, es cierto que los equipos se escogen por el profesor guía, el Hokage y los consejeros pero de seguro su padre se las empañó para ponerle un buen equipo.

—Equipo uno:…—comenzó a nombrar Iruka a los equipos, llegó a un momento que llamó la atención de nuestros chicos—equipo cuatro: Senju Usagi, Senju Zusuna y…—los chicos escuchaban atentamente quien sería el acompañante de los gemelos, quienes se sonreían por quedar en el mismo equipo, por su parte Kiyoshi rogaba ser el otro miembro del equipo cuatro—Akasuna no Kumiko. Equipo cinco:…—los gemelos y la hija de Sasori se sonrieron los tres se llevaban bien aunque Kumiko no hablara mucho –al menos más que antes-, mientras que el Uzumaki peli rojo lloraba por no quedar con su adorada Zusuna.

—Equipo seis: Nojima Daisuke, Uzuki Akane y Uzumaki Kiyoshi—anunció el moreno.

Kiyoshi observó a sus dos nuevos compañeros. Primero vio al chico de pelo naranja y ojos color caramelo, ya lo conocía porque es el hijo de un amigo de sus padres. A la chica sí que no la conocía muy bien, no la trataba mucho que digamos pero si sabía quién es; era una jovencita de cabello largo hasta media espalda negro y ojos marrones, sabía que es hija de una ANBU de la aldea y que su padre es uno de los que se turna para vigilar la entrada o a veces ayudar al Hokage en unas cosas, pero hasta ahí.

Hablando del Hokage, este estaba escuchando atentamente al siguiente equipo puesto que le traía recuerdos.

—Equipo siete: Uchiha Haruka…—todos escucharon atentamente, en especial la gran mayoría de los varones puesto que la peli rosa es bastante atractiva y que suerte sería quedar en su equipo— Hayashiba Tenshi y Uzumaki Minato.

Los tres se sonrieron, más Minato que tenía a sus dos mejores amigos en equipo. Los chicos de la clase comenzaron a susurrar una que otra cosa por la "suerte" de esos dos por quedar con Haruka, realmente a ellos no les atraía mucho porque siempre andaba con ellos, pero no podían negar que en verdad la peli rosa de ojos negros es muy hermosa al igual que su madre…bueno pensar eso les causa un leve rubor que la chica no comprendió muy bien, pero cierta peli roja de ojos grisáceos lo notó y miró a la Uchiha con algo de molestia y enojo.

—Equipo ocho: Aburame Shinji—de nuevo la atención de los chicos es llamada para conocer el siguiente equipo—Uzumaki Yahiko y Hyuuga Tsukino.

De nuevo las alegres sonrisas por los chicos, que bien quedar en el mismo equipo. Naruto en su lado se sorprendió un poco puesto que él no había escogido ese equipo, es más recuerda que no escucho después del siete. Vaya casualidad, Tsukino que es una Hyuuga pero también una representación de los Inuzuka era como Hinata y Kiba, además estaba Shinji como si se tratara de Shino.

—Equipo nueve: Yamanaka Inori, Nii Hirose y Sabaku no Sora—anunció el penúltimo equipo.

Luego de que nombraran el último equipo, Iruka y Naruto comenzaron a hablar mientras que los jóvenes esperaban a quien sería su líder de equipo. No pasó mucho para que comenzaran a llegar los jounin encargados, uno de ellos alguien familiar, cierta mujer de cabello marrón amarrado en dos moñitos.

—Tenten—sonrió mostrando sus dientes la gran sombra del fuego (n/a: Naruto, para los que no la pillan).

—Naruto—también sonrió la nombrada—que bueno verte, quiero decir Naruto-sama jeje. Hola Iruka-san—saludó al moreno.

—Qué bueno verla Tenten-san—respondió al saludo de manera amable, que raro ¿no? –Nótese el sarcasmo-.

— ¿Equipo nueve?—giró la vista al grupo de nuevos gennin que conversaban.

—Hai—asintieron las tres chicas.

—Vaya el equipo nueve son más mujeres—dijo Kiyoshi arqueando un poco una ceja.

— ¿Algún problema con eso?—le miró con enojo la Sra. Hyuuga a lo que el peli rojo negó nervioso—genial, mi equipo se basara en que las mujeres también podemos ser grandes ninjas, a decir verdad el sexo no importa cuando se trata de ser un shinobi—sonrió orgullosa—bueno tenemos a un chico y no te preocupes, tu serás testigo de que las mujeres somos grandes ninjas— a los presentes les resbaló una gota de sudor en la cabeza, aunque en parte tenía un poco de sentido su discurso. Los tres se despidieron de su grupo de amigos, Minato les deseo suerte.

Los jounin siguieron apareciendo llevándose a su respectivo grupo, Iruka se fue pero Naruto quiso hacerles compañía mientras su hijo y amigos de este siguieran ahí. No pasó demasiado para que llegara Itachi en compañía de Hinata, al parecer se encontraron en el camino.

—Hinata—le miró el hombre rubio con felicidad.

—Okasa—también le identificó el rubio más joven -nótese que Tenshi es mayor por meses-.

—Buenas, Naruto, Mina-chan—saludó con su típica dulzura.

—Okasa no me llames así—se quejó Minato un poco apenado.

—Gomen—se disculpó aun sonriendo. El nieto del Cuarto sonrió ante la idea de que su madre fuera su líder de equipo, se sentiría más confiado y seguro.

—Itachi—saludó Naruto al peli negro que no había dicho nada.

—Naruto-sama—hiso una leve reverencia de respeto.

—No me esperaba que vinieran juntos jeje—se extrañó un poco el Hokage pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Me encontré a Hinata-sama cuando caminaba a la academia—contestó un poco cortés el Uchiha.

—Tío Itachi—sonó la voz de Haruka, a ella le agradaba mucho la idea de que su tío pudiera ser su sensei por las mismas razones de Minato con su madre.

—Hola Haru, me alegre que te hayas graduado—le sonrió de forma tranquila pero expresando alegría.

—Como Itachi-kun y yo seremos guía de un equipo nos pareció bien continuar el camino juntos—habló de nuevo la peli azul a su esposo que comprendía la situación, después de todo no era celoso…siempre y cuando hubiera una explicación—por cierto, equipo cuatro—llamó a su nuevo equipo con una dulce sonrisa a lo que los gemelos y Akasuna se pusieron de pie. Minato se decepciono un poco al saber que la Hyuuga no sería su jounin, pero a la peli rosa aun le quedaba la esperanza de que fuera su tío.

—Equipo ocho—llamó el Uchiha y dicho equipo se puso de pie igual, igualmente Haru se decepcionó un poco.

Los dos equipos se retiraron luego de la despedida, aunque cada grupo se fue por un camino distinto una vez que salieron de la academia. Los otros aun aguardaban a su líder de equipo y curiosamente uno de ellos era…

—Gai-sensei, había olvidado que usted sería líder de equipo—rió un poco nervioso Uzumaki mayor.

—Así es Naruto, bueno: ¡equipo seis en marcha!—anunció con sus típicos ánimos y emoción de siempre. El equipo conformado por Kiyoshi, Daisuke y Akane se puso de pie un poco extrañados por quien sería su profesor pero sin más salieron del aula.

Luego de un largo rato los únicos en el salón eran Tenshi, Minato y Haruka, es decir el equipo siete y Rokudaime quienes esperaban al líder de este equipo que estaba ya una hora retrasado. Naruto sonría divertido ya que sabía perfectamente quien sería su sensei, pero como los más jóvenes no sabían estaban irritados, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

—Lamento la demora—sonó la voz de nada más y nada menos que de Kakashi.

—Al fin llega Kakashi-sensei—dijo el rubio mayor que estaba recostado al escritorio de brazos cruzados con una simpática sonrisa—bueno, me voy a ver a tu hermana Minato, suerte chicos—y dicho eso, le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y se retiró del salón.

La sonrisa de Kakashi desapareció al ver como sus nuevos estudiantes le fulminaban con la mirada por su tardanza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo bajo su máscara al ver que su equipo son los hijos de sus viejos alumnos: Haruka, la hija de Sakura y Sasuke, y Minato hijo de Naruto y nieto de su sensei, además que el joven Tenshi era el hijo del ex Akatsuki con el que peleo hace años, vaya cosas.

**Continuara…**

*Kisama: Maldito, Desgraciado

*Busu: chica extremadamente fea. Aunque no es así, Hirose es cruel con todo el mundo

Ala, me ha quedado larguito jeje pero bueno ya conocen los equipos y a sus profes xP, el nuevo equipo juventud jaja pobre Kiyoshi xD….el equipo do-jutsu =D Itachi con el sharingan, Tsukino con el Byakugan y Yahiko con el rinnegan, Shinji no te deprimas tú tienes muchos que ojos que ven por ti (los insectos)…vale ya no molesto más.

Matta ne˜


	8. Chapter 8

¡Tacha! Apareció la loca, hago de todo por publicar esta historia rápido porque mi internet es limitado y por eso tardo un poquito en publicar, pero les prometo que hare de todo publicar en cuanto pueda, bueno ya sin más molestia el capítulo 8 ;)

**Capítulo 8**

Caminaba tranquilamente, no tenía ningún apuro después de todo el tiempo era lo de menos. Solo miraba hacia adelante, no le importaba en absoluto las celdas a su alrededor con prisioneros rogándole que les sacaran, simplemente los ignoró y siguió su camino hasta la puerta al final de esa especie de cueva-prisión. Al otro lado de la puerta el panorama cambiaba, era una especie de laboratorio pero sin darle importancia a lo que hubiera siguió adelante hasta que llegó a un gran contenedor. Adentro, estaba lleno de agua pero más en si había una criatura con forma humana de color blanco, su cuerpo estaba más compuesto en unas especies de colmillos, su cabello era verde y tenía un tubo en la boca que al parecer le pasaba oxígeno.

—Hora de despertar—habló el hombre con un tono serio pero a la vez sonreía de medio lado. Presionó un botón de la mesa de controles y el filtro se abrió inmediatamente liberando el agua contenida a la vez que el cuerpo adentro caía al suelo.

El extraño humano comenzó a despertar, se quitó el tubo y empezó a toser luego de rebelar sus amarillos ojos, no comprendía muy bien porque le habían liberado. Levantó la cabeza y observó al alto hombre de cabello negro quebrado y largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos profundos negros como la noche, piel algo tostada y cuerpo fornido de una apariencia de unos treinta años.

—Vámonos—ordenó el peli negro, se dio la vuelta y regresó por el mismo camino. El peli verde le miró confundido y con algo de torpeza se puso de pie y le siguió.

— ¿Y tú eres…?—el oji amarillo seguía extrañado, a ese hombre no lo había visto antes, bueno en la única que vez que despertó no lo había visto—ah y por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía en el contenedor?

—Así que entiendes que eres un experimento—habló con voz fría el que iba adelante sin girarse o detenerse.

—Claro que lo sé, sé que soy experimento de Kabuto ¿Por qué me buscaste a mí? Que yo sepa hay otros 100.000 y el original—comentó con tono un poco burlesco.

—Todos ellos fueron destruidos ya que no hubo guerra—contestó simple aun siguiendo por el pasillo de los presos.

—Jeje, con que no hubo guerra ¿entonces para que me sacaste? ¿Qué pasó con el Zetsu original?—preguntó de nuevo un poco confundido.

—Te necesito para algo, tú eres un clon perfeccionado, no como los otros…eres casi como el original—siguió respondiendo el peli negro con tranquilidad pero su tono seguía siendo frío.

—Eso no responde bien a mi pregunta…por cierto no respondiste las dos primeras—recordó sonriendo de forma algo divertida.

—Llevas unos dieciséis años encerrado, Kabuto abandonó este laboratorio por alguna razón. Me sorprende que los prisioneros sigan vivos—respondió sin mucho interés girando sus negros ojos hacia los prisioneros.

—Vaya, cuanto tiempo…sigo sin comprender para que me quieres, si está el original—continuó con lo de antes, eso ya comenzaba a hartar un poco al peli negro.

—Tu eres el original ahora, ya no preguntes más—prácticamente le ordenó y aunque no lo mirara el clon comprendió que si decía algo más lo asesinaría.

Estaba un poco sorprendido ¿él era el original ahora? Es decir ¿también eliminaron al verdadero? ¿Qué paso con Kabuto? ¿Qué paso durante estos dieciséis años? ¿Quién era ese tipo? En verdad tenía muchas preguntas, pero mejor se quedaba callado ya que ese hombre daba escalofríos y no cree que lo haya sacado por una buena causa. Quizás desea un sirviente ¿y para eso tuvo que buscar un laboratorio en el sub suelo?...se le quedó observando detalladamente hasta que vio algo que –por los conocimientos que posee del original- identificó como el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

—Etto… ¿Uchiha-san?—quiso sonar un poco cortes, pero lo que se ganó fue que el hombre parara en seco y le mirara con toda la frialdad del mundo, eso realmente le dio miedo—s-sé que no quieres que haga más preguntas pero…etto… ¿me resumes que ha pasado en estos años?—al ver esa fría mirada inevitablemente cerró los ojos esperando una dolorosa muerte. Como no llegó abrió los ojos, el hombre de cabellera larga siguió caminado hasta llegar a una especie de lago donde se sentó bajo un árbol. Le siguió y se sentó junto a él.

—Akatsuki y las aldeas ocultas llegaron a un tratado de paz—inició con naturalidad, vaya eso sí que era una sorpresa para el clon –es decir, lo del tratado de paz- —cada Akatsuki hiso su propia vida según tengo entendido, incluyendo al Zetsu original—bueno, eso respondía una de sus preguntas—durante estos años la "paz" no se ha alcanzado del todo, hace varios años como unos ocho más o menos, Konoha y el país del pasto tuvieron una pequeña guerra en la que murieron muchos pero al final llegaron a un pacto…lo que no saben es que el país del pasto esta aliado con el del sonido y en cualquier momento atacan Konoha.

—Pero…—interrumpió el clon de Zetsu—eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver? Bueno es tu aldea, pero…oye como es que eres un Uchiha y… ¿eres Sasuke? ¿O Itachi? ¿O Tobi? —iba a continuar con las preguntas, pero al ver esos ojos negros diciendo claramente "cállate o mueres" decidió hacer silencio y dejar que el hombre continuara.

—El punto es que no solo se trata de Konoha, también pretenden acabar con las demás aldeas ocultas fingiendo aliarse para luego tomar el poder sobre ellos. Pretenden gobernar a las grandes naciones y eso es algo que no puedo permitir—hubo un silencio, en el cual clon blanco pensó "otro que se cree héroe" con una media sonrisa que demostraba algo como pena ajena…o al menos hasta escuchar las siguientes palabras—ya que yo seré quien destruya Konoha y gobernare a los demás países .

— ¿Ah?—su sonrisa desapareció por completo, definitivamente ese tipo estaba loco ¿el solo? ¿Contra los cinco grandes países? Era un demente y además ¿Qué pintaba el en eso?— ¿y yo…?

—Tu eres una herramienta para ello…la cuarta gran guerra ninja nunca se dio, puedo multiplicarte y crear un ejército mejor que el que creó Kabuto. Crear un ejército lleva tiempo, se necesitan aliados y de los que tenía pensados uno de ellos está muerto. Vamos a buscar a los otros dos y cuando estén ellos contaré el plan en sí—concluyó poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Cuatro seres haremos una guerra?—preguntó un poco burlón e incrédulo el peli verde.

—Hace mucho gane batallas con solo dos hombres, contra una aldea completa de más de cincuenta ninjas—comentó antes de seguir el camino. Clon blanco quedó boqui abierto, ya cuando volvió en sí, siguió al hombre sin problema alguno, era mejor que estar en ese contenedor—además ya te dije que crearé un ejército multiplicándote.

…

Un nuevo día inicia en Konoha para todos, el sol brilla, las aves cantan y cierta peli negra despierta de mala gana por sentir el sol en la cara y ni las almohadas pueden retenerlo. Sin más, se levantó y vio la hora: 8:50, cielos se le hacía tarde por lo que prácticamente voló al cuarto de baño; al acabar su misión en el baño regresó a su habitación y se puso su ropa diaria, cepillo su cabello y lo amarró en dos colas, ya por último se amarró su protector a la frente y notando que tenía todo a mano salió corriendo.

Había que ser optimista, ya cumplía dos meses como chuunin y no podía llegar tarde…otra vez, hoy debía hacer la diferencia. Pero primero, se detuvo en el pequeño altar de la casa donde está una foto de un niño de unos cinco-seis años, pelo negro, ojos marrones que sonreía con felicidad. Miró detenidamente la foto de su difunto hermano, inevitablemente sonrió y más observando el collar con el símbolo Uchiha que dentro tenía un _kanji _que decía Yoru/noche. Se fijó en el suyo propio que era igual, dio un suspiro y salió corriendo de la casa luego de despedirse de sus padres y agarrar una tostada para el camino.

Se puede decir metafóricamente que voló al lugar de encuentro para la misión de hoy, donde se encontró a su ya furico sensei y la cara de exasperación de su amiga castaña. Miró en diferentes direcciones pero curiosamente su otro compañero no había llegado lo que enojaba más a su peli rojo sensei, es cierto que ya que son chuunin no necesitan un líder de equipo porque ya pueden hacer lo que les plazca como ninjas…bueno no es el caso, Rokudaime los dejo como un equipo puesto que trabajaban perfectamente bien. De la nada apareció su otro compañero peli plateado al cual el líder sermoneo por llegar tan tarde, es que ya tenían veinte minutos esperándolo y hacer esperar al Akasuna no era una de las mejores cosas que podían hacer.

Luego del regaño partieron, la misión consistía en averiguar sobre los asesinatos ocurridos en el país de las apuestas, osea que sería un viaje un poco largo pero por algo les pagan así que mientras más rápido partan más pronto llegaran y eso.

Iban de árbol en árbol a una velocidad moderada para no cansarse muy rápido, no decían nada por el estilo era mejor para no agotarse. De la nada, la joven Uchiha se detiene y se queda observando hacia un punto del suelo, más en específico unos árboles pero la parte baja y unos arbustos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yoru?—preguntó Yushiko extrañada deteniendo su curso.

—Nada, me pareció ver algo extraño, no importa es mi imaginación—aclaró antes de seguir el curso.

No muy convencida, su amiga observo bien el lugar pero al no haber nada siguió adelante con su equipo. Sasori iba adelante guiándoles; Sakumo iba a paso rápido pero se le notaba el aburrimiento, eso en verdad no era nada raro; Yoruko andaba bastante pensativa, tenía un raro presentimiento y no sabía que era, quizás igual era su imaginación pero esa sensación de un chakra familiar cerca de ellos le extrañaba un poco; por último la Senju notaba lo pensativa que andaba su amiga, es que casi se cae de las ramas en distintas ocasiones por andar distraída.

…

Mientras tanto en Konoha, nuestro joven artista rubio salía de casa con total tranquilidad, después de todo no tenía misión alguna el día de hoy así que se encaminó por ahí buscando algo de oficio, para su suerte se encontró con Yahiko que estaba frente a la floristería observando algo.

—Yahiko—le llamó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él, el aludido se giró y también sonrió por ver a su amigo.

—Hola Tenshi—saludó—creí que estabas de misión, como casi todos.

—Pues no nos asignaron nada hoy—contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros—por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, nada jeje solo pasaba—respondió desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado.

—Aaahhh ya comprendo—sonrió maléficamente el rubio mientras observaba por el vidrio del lugar, nada más y nada menos que la Senju peli verde que con sus audífonos puestos regaba las flores mientras cantaba—no sabía que te gustaba Zusuna, pero no te culpo en verdad es linda.

— ¿Eh?—el peli azul se ruborizó más—n-no vine por ella, solo pa-pasaba y l-la vi—aclaró desviando la mirada.

—Si claro, aunque te digo desde ahora que tienes competencia—bromeo Tenshi ignorando por completo la negación.

—Si en verdad ella me gustara no serviría ¿Qué no anda con Kiyoshi?—intentó desviar un poco la atención del rubio.

—Mi querido Yahiko, no has aprendido nada estos años que has vivido en Konoha—suspiro negando con la cabeza—Zusuna, no odia a Kiyoshi pero si lo detesta ¿comprendes?

— ¿Qué del odio al amor no hay solo un paso?—arqueo una ceja el Uzumaki.

—Es cierto, pero como te dije no es odio es desprecio por lo tanto no hay nada—sonrió con algo de superioridad el oji azul.

— ¿Y si ella solo finge detestarlo para ocultar que le gusta?

—Uzumaki no le busques las cinco patas al gato, tus excusas no servirán de nada—y sin que el hijo de Konan pudiera hacer algo ya lo había arrastrado dentro de la tienda.

Al entrar recibieron un saludo por parte de Usagi que acomodaba unas macetas, la señora Yamanaka y la señora Senju que estaban tras el mostrador, Inori no estaba ya que se encontraba de misión y Zusuna no se había percatado de su presencia ya que seguía cantando. A la hija de Zetsu siempre le gustó la música y realmente cantando era muy buena, es bien cierto que ella es bastante ruda y agresiva pero cuando cantaba era como si trataba de un dulce e indefenso angelito.

_Kimi to onaji mirai wo_

_Zutto isshoni miteitai_

_Onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de_

_Mitsumete iyou yo_

_Kimi no egaku mirai ni_

_Watashi wa iru no kana_

_Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_

_Miageteitai yo_

Era la letra que cantaba la peli verde hasta que notó la presencia de sus dos amigos, se quitó los audífonos y no pudo evitar sonreír puesto que hace tiempito que no les veía.

—Yahiko, Tenshi se acordaron que existimos—bromeo la chica.

—Oh no seas dramática solo que cuando estamos ustedes no están y todo eso—rió un poco Hayashiba—por cierto linda voz.

—Ah gracias jeje…oye Yahiko ¿no sabes si Tsukino estará en su casa? Porque si tu estas aquí…—preguntó por su amiga castaña, realmente también la extrañaba.

—Bueno supongo que está en su casa—contestó sonriendo levemente Uzumaki.

—Me gustaría verla esta tarde—sonrió animada.

—Zusu, hoy saldremos con papá ¿se te olvida?—recordó el peli verde que no había dicho mucho.

—Ah cierto, que mal—sonrió con desilusión al no poder salir.

—Si quieren pueden salir—habló Hanako llamando la atención de los gemelos.

—Así es, su madre y yo nos encargamos, ustedes aprovechen su día libre—dijo la sonriente Ino.

— ¿De verdad?—sonaron los gemelos al unísono, al su madre asentir se quitaron el delantal y se despidieron de ella antes de salir del lugar.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a casa de la Hyuuga, realmente hacía buen día para ser de descanso. Tenshi recordó que si Zusuna y Usagi estaban en la aldea, su amiga peli roja también lo estaría por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad y eso se debe a que...es difícil encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de arte.

En el camino pasaron por el frente de la gran entrada de Konoha, Tenshi se quedó estático al ver a una mujer de corto cabello negro y ojos de mismo color, acompañada de una joven de su misma edad idéntica a la mujer. Por alguna razón la mujer se le hiso familiar.

Mientras por el lado de las dos peli negras, la mayor también se quedó paralizada viendo al chico era demasiado familiar para ella, pero…no eso es imposible. La menor notó como ambos se miraban fijamente, de igual manera los acompañantes del rubio, poco a poco la peli negra se acercó al chico y le escudriñó con la mirada sin omitir ningún detalle, cosa que extraño bastante al oji azul y mucho más a sus acompañantes.

Como caídos del cielo, iban llegando el equipo de los mayores conformados por Mikoto, Fugaku, Hisashi y Deidara quien al ver a la mujer que observaba a su hijo le reconoció enseguida.

— ¿Kurotsuchi?—preguntó el mayor sorprendido.

— ¡Deidara-nii!—se sorprendió igualmente la oji negro mayor.

—Papá ¿ella es la chica de la foto?—preguntó Tenshi algo confundido.

—Así es, ella es la molestia de Kurotsuchi—rió burlón el artista mayor.

—No cambias ¿eh nii? Espera un momento ¿papá?—se giró a ver sorprendida al rubio más joven, ahora comprendía él porque era igual a Deidara de pequeño pero con el cabello corto, puesto a que antes el mayor tenía el pelo por los hombros— ¿Él es tu hijo?

—Así es, él es Tenshi MI hijo—resaltó recordando que antes la chica le decía que por su apariencia nunca conseguiría novia.

—Se parece mucho a ti, con la diferencia de que es más varonil—rió divertida haciendo enojar a Deidara.

—Etto, sensei le esperamos en la oficina de Hokage-sama—dijo Mikoto antes de que los tres se adelantaran.

—También eres maestro, quien lo diría nii jaja. Bueno ella es Keiko mi hija—presentó a la más joven—Por si acaso fue el viejo Onoki quien le puso el nombre.

—No lo dudo ¿Y qué haces en Konoha?—preguntó arqueando una ceja el hombre.

—El viejo Kitsuchi nos envió a traer unos pergaminos—respondió simple.

—Okaa-chan*, deberías ser más respetuosa él es el Tsuchikage—le regañó Keiko, realmente su madre no cambiaba.

—Bueno yo también voy a ver al Hokage así que será mi forma de darte la bienvenida a Konoha—ofreció con una media sonrisa.

—Papá nosotros nos vamos, iremos a ver a Tsukino—se despidió el rubio menor antes de retirarse con sus tres compañeros.

—Vale, nos vemos en la casa—se despidió el mayor antes de irse con las dos peli negras.

Tenshi estaba un poco extrañado de ver a una vieja amiga de su padre, por lo que él le contó era la nieta del anterior Tsuchikage que ya murió hace varios años. No pasó mucho para que llegaran a la casa de la Hyuuga quien estaba en el jardín hablando con Shinji mientras veían a Akamaru jugar con Shiro, en la entrada se podía divisar a Shino y a Kiba hablando tranquilamente mientras observaban a sus dos hijos, vaya como pasaba el tiempo: ya eran ninjas, tenían trece años y medio, pronto participarían en los exámenes chuunin, definitivamente en menos de lo que creen ya serían abuelos…imaginar eso les dio algo de escalofrío quien sabe porque.

…

—Ya no quiero caminar más—en estos momentos, el clon perfeccionado de Zetsu deseaba seguir en su contenedor dormido sin percatarse del mundo que le rodeaba—Uchiha-san por favor descansemos un momento, no creo que a quien buscamos se mueva mucho…por lo que me dijo.

—Por detenernos hace rato casi nos ven ninjas de Konoha—habló el peli negro sin mirarle.

—Tch, solo eran niños no creo que sean la gran cosa—continuó con fastidio el peli verde.

—No te confíes, los ninjas de Konoha son reconocidos por su fortaleza y fuerza aun a corta edad, recuerda que yo viví ahí hace tiempo—al parecer al peli negro ya no le disgustaba tanto que el peli verde hablara tanto, de todas maneras ahora estaba de humor para seguirle la charla.

—Quien te entienden, oye por cierto ¿Qué pasó con los otros tuyos? ¿Qué no están muertos?—el oji amarillo era bastante curioso, había que admitirlo pero es que estar dieciséis años en un contenedor sin saber que ocurrió en el mundo le da razones, era por eso que el peli negro no le miraba con frialdad como el día anterior.

—Mi clan –desgraciadamente- se está restableciendo. Itachi tiene dos hijos, Sasuke tres y Obito una, no me extraña que pronto mi clan vuelva a ser tan grande como antes—continuó el Uchiha deteniendo su curso al ver que el clon se había detenido y estaba sentado bajo un árbol.

—No te alegra mucho que tu clan se restablezca—sonrió divertido y algo irónico— ¿y cómo se llama quien estamos buscando?

—Se llama Tenma, del clan Yuki en Kiri—contestó el oji negro acercándose al otro.

— ¿Kiri? ¿Tan lejos?—se quejó imaginando todo el largo viaje que les esperaba— ¿Y cómo que del clan Yuki? Si el último miembro de ese clan murió hace años. Creo que se llamaba Haku.

—Sabes bastante—le miró algo extrañado arqueando una ceja.

—Lo que Zetsu sabía yo lo sé, al menos todo antes de que eliminaran mi conexión con el—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—No me contestaste lo del clan Yuki.

—En verdad hubieron dos sobrevivientes poseedores de su kekkei genkai, uno era Haku el subordinado de uno de los espadachines de Kiri: Zabuza Momochi, pero como ya sabrás está muerto. La otra era una niña de su misma edad llamada Akira ella tuvo un hijo que es Tenma, la persona que buscamos. Él debe tener unos catorce años más o menos—aclaró Uchiha con un tono algo seco.

—Ala, pero no creo que Akira quiera que nos llevemos a su hijo—sonrió un poco irónico.

—Akira murió para proteger a Tenma—contestó frío.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—era algo preocupante que ese hombre supiera tanto.

—Un clon ha estado vigilándola todo este tiempo.

— ¿Has mantenido a un clon por más de veinte años?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí.

—…

—…

—…

—Continuemos—y dicho eso, el hombre siguió su camino y al clon no le quedó de otra que seguirle el paso.

**Continuara…**

¡Tachan! ¡Banzai! Jaja ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Pobre clon, le toca caminar bastante xD ¿Quién será el personaje misterioso? Es muy obvio, no se para que lo oculto todos ya saben que es Yorumaru xD ¿no? Ala jaja no mentira no sé, puede ser cualquiera de estos: Yorumaru, Izuna (el original), Madara, Fugaku (el original), Teyaki, Shisui (el original), Kagami, Hikaku o cualquier Uchiha de la serie muajajaja nunca diré quién es…bueno en el siguiente capítulo -3-

¿Cómo será Tenma? ¿Estará vivo? ¿Quién será el otro objetivo de "Uchiha-san"? ¿Con quién quedaría mejor Zusuna? ¿Con Kiyoshi, Yahiko o Hirose? ¿Los pollos volaran algún día? ¿Por qué hago preguntas sin sentido? xD vale, ya no les molesto hasta pronto ;)

**Nota:**

1-La canción que cantaba Zusuna es If, de Kana Nishino. Es el ending de la película 4 de naruto Shippuden: the lost tower, esa en la que viajan en el tiempo.

2-*Okaa-chan, otra forma de decir mamá.

3- Banzai: bravo

4. Keiko: niña respetuosa

Matta ne˜


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hi! Mis buenos amigos, ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten ;)

**Capítulo 9**

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha se encuentra dos equipos practicando, ambos de gennin pero ya bastante experimentados, sus jounin guía hablaban un poco mientras observaban a los más jóvenes luchar entre ellos.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Minato quedó estático, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. En su práctica atacaba a Usagi con un kunai pero de repente su cuerpo se quedó quieto—Kumiko—susurró sonriendo al notar que la peli roja le detenía con hilos de chakra.

Por lo general este tipo de prácticas son bastante reales, eso es para que desarrollen más potencial y persistencia en una verdadera batalla donde realmente corran riesgos de una muerte terrible. Pero como es práctica, no hay riesgos de muerte pero si de fuertes heridas, hay que tener en cuenta que es para superarse a sí mismo pero también a su compañero, y mejora el trabajo en equipo.

—¡Katsu!—una baja explosión por parte del rubio Hayashiba causa que la peli roja deba apartarse y por ende libera al otro rubio.

—¡ Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!—pronunció la peli rosa luego de una pose de manos, una enorme bola de fuego fue en dirección a sus compañeros que ahora hacían de rivales.

Gracias a _Sanshou_, la marioneta de defensa de Kumiko, ella con sus dos compañeros lograron protegerse del ataque proporcionado por la Uchiha. Se podía decir que el equipo siete tenía a su merced al cuatro, hasta que de la nada Usagi aparece tras ellos y aprisiona a Tenshi con su elemento madera.

— ¡Kuso!—maldijo el rubio al no darse cuenta que el peli verde estaba atrás del hace unos segundos.

— ¡Shannaro!—se escuchó gritar a Haruka y luego se ve a Zusuna chocando contra un árbol por el fuerte golpe que le hiso la oji jade.

—¡Zusuna!—exclamó el peli verde, se alivió al notar que su hermana logró ponerse de pie.

—Estas malditas prácticas son muy reales—se quejó Minato que se enfrentaba a Kumiko lanzándole shurikens y kunais, pero esta fácilmente los evadía y más con ayuda de una de sus marionetas.

—Kakashi-sensei dijo que fueran lo más reales posibles—dijo la hija de Sakura mientras esperaba algún ataque por parte de la Senju.

— ¡Ah! Usagi…no tengo aire—se quejaba Tenshi que seguía envuelto en madera.

—Gomen, si fuera por mi te liberaría pero no es el caso, ahí te quedas—rió divertido Usagi pero también apenado por tener a su buen amigo en esa condición.

—¡ Katon, housenka no jutsu!—distintos misiles de fuego fueron disparados por la peli rosa hacia Zusuna que apenas se podía mantener de pie por el fuerte dolor no solo en el estómago sino también en la espalda por el choque contra el árbol.

—Mokuton, Mokujou heki—logró crear un escudo de madera antes que el fuego la alcanzara, pero por un poco y queda fuera.

Volviendo con el aprisionado Tenshi, un clon de Minato logra golpear y distraer al hijo de Zetsu, mientras otro logra liberar a su compañero rubio. El Minato original sigue peleando contra la peli roja, en realidad esta no sabe cuál es el verdadero por estar rodeada de clones que va eliminando uno por uno con shurikens y _Karasu _su marioneta de lucha, que sin darse cuenta es destruida por un Rasengan del Uzumaki original.

—Kakashi-sensei ¿en verdad esta es una buena forma de entrenamiento?—preguntó una no muy convencida Hinata mientras observaba la pelea.

—Es un buen método ya que les surge la necesidad de superar al otro, pero no lo están haciendo del todo bien. Se supone que trabajen en equipo y están es luchando uno contra uno, esa no es la idea—contestó el peli plata con una expresión de "no me entendieron".

Volviendo con los chicos, la Akasuna estaba dominada por la cólera. Ok, es una práctica y deben luchar hasta que el cansancio o que uno de los equipos se rinda o que unos caigan a merced de otros, pero ¿destruir una de sus preciadas marionetas? Uzumaki date por muerto, piensa que cometiste el peor de tus errores.

—¡Uzumaki-yaro!—bufó Kumiko sin contener su ira—te permito que me golpees, que me ataques hasta perder esta mierda de practica pero lo que no te permito es que destruyas mis marionetas.

Minato quedó paralizado, igualmente Tenshi y los demás que nunca habían visto a la peli roja así, siempre fue bastante reservada y tranquila, pero perder una de sus marionetas en una simple practica…Minato cavaste tu tumba, o eso pensaba el otro rubio quien sabía lo importante que eran las marionetas para la chica ya que era su forma de ver el arte y expresarse ella misma. De un pequeño bolso amarrado a su cintura, sacó un pergamino y de él salió una marioneta algo extraña, parecía…pues es difícil de explicar, cuanto mucho se puede decir que tenía una larga cola que terminaba puntiagudamente. El equipo se asustó de ver a _Hiruko _en escena, se suponía que solo era para una emergencia y solo para eso debía usarla, para eso fue que se la dio su padre.

—¡Kisama!—era como si se hubiera salido de control, pero con una agilidad increíble la peli roja movía a la antigua marioneta de Sasori mientras el Uzumaki hacía de todo por esquivar los ataques que venían de la cola.

—¡Minato, no dejes que te acierte ningún ataque!—gritó Haruka con preocupación.

—Ya lo sé, no voy a dejar que me gane—habló el rubio nombrado esquivando los ataques—tu preocúpate de Zusuna—rió divertido.

—No me refería a eso—murmuró con exasperación la Uchiha, pero ya que, en verdad mejor se preocupaba de la Senju que trataba de atraparla con su elemento madera.

—Tch, cálmate Kumiko…aun tienes a_ Kuroari_ y a _Sanshou_, pero retira a _Hiruko _—dijo Tenshi que se encontraba peleando a puro taijutsu contra Usagi.

—Ya me cansé Uchiha—bufó enojada Zusuna, se alejó un poco de su rival y comenzó una pose de manos—acabamos ahora. Doton, shinjuu zanshu no jutsu—y dicho eso, la peli rosa cayó en un hoyo en el suelo que en seguida se cerró dejando solo visible su cabeza.

— ¡Katsu!—volvió a exclamar el hijo de Deidara prácticamente mandando a volar al oji amarillo, lo que no notó fue que este hiso una pose de manos antes de caer.

— Suiton bakusui shouha—y de quien sabe dónde una enorme ola apareció, los demás instintivamente saltaron, Haruka tuvo que aguantar la respiración y aprovechando que estaban en el aire por el esfuerzo del salto, Akasuna encerró a Minato dentro de Kuroari.

—Maldita sea, eso no es justo—se quejaba el oji azul Uzumaki.

—Mokuton—y antes de que desapareciera el agua, Tenshi ya estaba amarrado con madera, Minato en _Kuroari_ y Haruka en un hoyo. El equipo de Hinata choco las manos con una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¿Y esas sonrisas qué? ¿Tú no estabas molesta porque Minato destruyó tu marioneta?—preguntó Uchiha desde su hoyo a lo que Akasuna sonrió.

—Sabía que perdería una de mis marionetas si la pelea debía ser muy real, _Hiruko_ no porta veneno por lo tanto no es un peligro ahora—aclaró con su leve sonrisa la peli roja.

— ¿Lo tenían todo planeado?—preguntó incrédulo Tenshi.

—Aja—asintieron los tres vencedores que estaban de brazos cruzados sonriendo superiores.

Al ver a los otros tres inmóviles, los dos jounin se acercaron al grupo y vieron como los perdedores hacían pucheros y pataletas en sus "prisiones", el equipo de Hinata no podía evitar reír pues el plan había sido perfecto, es más la actuación de Kumiko había sido de lo mejor.

—Felicidades chicos—felicitó Hatake a los vencedores—y ustedes tres, ¿ven lo que es trabajo en equipo?

—Eso no es justo Kakashi-sensei—se escuchó bufar a Minato desde la marioneta— ¿Cómo es que contra atacaron de repente?

—Se llama estrategia Minato, ellos hicieron un plan mientras estaban ocultos ¿Qué no me prestan atención cuando se los digo? Sin un plan de emergencia o estrategia no conseguirán nada. No hay trampa en que en su distracción los atraparan—les regañaba el peli plata mientras los del equipo de Hinata los liberaban.

—Sigue siendo injusto, ellos tienen: marionetas, agua, tierra y madera—se seguía quejando el Uzumaki, en verdad era igualito a Naruto de joven.

—Y ustedes: fuego, ninjutsus médicos, arcilla explosiva, tierra y viento—resaltó Hatake cruzándose de brazos, vaya que este chico era testarudo cuando se lo proponía—ellos estaban en desventaja en esas cosas pero hicieron una ESTRATEGIA que les ayudó a ganar, piensen en eso cuando vayan a luchar.

—Mina-chan, lo hicieron bastante bien pero aun así deben mejorar el trabajo en equipo que es bastante importante en esto—le recordó Hinata con tono algo serio pero suave.

…

Mientras Minato seguía con su discusión sin sentido, en otro campo de entrenamiento estaba el equipo ocho igualmente practicando lucha entre ellos mismos mientras eran observados por los hermanos Uchiha es decir: Itachi y Sasuke, puesto que este es el equipo del primero y hay que ver que con ese maestro este era uno de los mejores equipos, de hecho hacía competencia con el equipo de Sasori y Deidara y eso que estos eran mayores y ya tenían más experiencia de paso que ya eran chuunin.

Luego de lanzarse kunais, shurikens, los insectos de Shinji, los poderosos golpes heredados del clan Hyuuga y el Inuzuka por parte de Tsukino y el elemento viento mas su habilidad en origami por parte de Yahiko, ya los tres chicos estaban en el suelo agotados, todos sudorosos y con el chakra por los suelos.

—Ya no puedo más—logró decir la chica con la respiración entre cortada.

— ¿Ya se agotaron?—apareció Itachi junto a su hermano.

—Los estúpidos insecto de Shinji nos absorben chakra—se excusó la Hyuuga.

—Ah…Tsukino me golpeo muy enserio con su jyuuken—prosiguió un adolorido Yahiko que tenía un hilo de sangre en la boca.

—Yahiko me mandaba a volar cada cinco minutos—por último se quejó el Aburame recordando los constantes ataques del peli azul.

—Tu equipo es bastante fuerte, nii-san—dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa, las dos horas que llevaba observándoles le dejo bastante impresionado y de paso el poder del peli azul era sorprendente aparte de su domino del origami, ya aprendía a controlar el poder del rinnegan.

—Sí, pero no es suficiente—habló con tono seco el mayor de los Uchiha, a lo que los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia.

—Mejoraremos Itachi-sensei—dijeron al unísono. Sasuke se impresiono un poco, su hermano era algo estricto con ellos, pero ese pensamiento quedó eliminado al ver a su hermano sonreír.

—Pero han mejorado bastante, en una misión donde se deban enfrentar a enemigos poderosos tienen una gran oportunidad de vencer—contestó acariciándole el cabello al Uzumaki que se encontraba en el medio.

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron a pesar de lo adoloridos que seguían, Itachi en compañía de Sasuke los llevó al hospital de la aldea para que curaran sus heridas, no eran graves pero mejor prevenir para que no haya problemas en un futuro por no tratar alguna.

…

Ya en la tarde, nos encontramos con Deidara que estaba con su vieja amiga de Iwagakure, la hija de esta, su hijo, los gemelos de Zetsu –aun no lo creía a pesar de que tuvieran trece años de edad y se parecieran mucho a él peli verde- y la hija de su maestro.

—Kurotsuchi han pasado dos semanas y sigues en Konoha—habló un histérico Deidara mientras observaba a su amiga comer dangos…cosa que le recordaba a Itachi…cosa que le hacía enojar.

—Los dangos de aquí son los mejores—comentó ignorando por completo al rubio.

Mientras Deidara seguía estresado observando a su antigua amiga de Iwa, su hijo hablaba animadamente con sus cuatro acompañantes. La peli roja observaba su palito de dangos con curiosidad y confusión como recordando algo, hasta que supo que era por lo que miró a los gemelos que estaban frente a ella y decidió hablar.

—Zusu, Usagi—les llamó y estos atendieron, Tenshi y Keiko también voltearon a escuchar que era lo que diría con curiosidad—nunca me contaron por que decir B.C (n/a: buen chico) es un tabú.

Los gemelos se miraron un momento, luego miraron a Tenshi que desviaba la vista sonrojado y luego a Keiko que no sabía de qué hablaban por lo que decidió esperar a que ellos hablaran. Los gemelos guardaron silencio un momento antes de que la peli verde contestara un simple "tenemos prohibido hablar de eso" y dejaran a Akasuna y a Keiko con la duda.

Por su lado los dos adultos seguían con lo que pueden llamar una discusión, pues la azabache trataba de convencerle de mil maneras de que fuera a Iwagakure pero Deidara se negaba de todas las formas existentes.

— Hay personas que te extrañan como Akatsuchi y…—preguntó con algo de curiosidad Kurotsuchi.

—No le nombres…mi hijo está presente y no quiero hablar de eso, hum—le cortó un poco enojado el rubio.

—Ay nii—suspiro con resignación la ninja de Iwa—si yo te contara—susurró para sí misma con la mirada baja y un deje de tristeza, cosa muy rara en la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó ya que escuchó un murmullo por parte de la mujer.

—No nada solo que…mira nii, sé que no quieres volver ni saber de Iwagakure pero tienes que…tienes que ir y darle la cara—habló con firmeza.

—He dicho que no volveré a Iwa, hum—sentenció enojado, como detestaba la necedad de su amiga.

—Créeme que será peor si no vas Dei, han pasado como quince años desde la última vez…—susurró curvando sus cejas en señal de tristeza y preocupación.

—Si esa vez fui era porque tenía que buscar mis cosas en mi vieja casa y bueno…nos encontramos, pero ya, hum—siguió negándose, definitivamente no iba a volver.

—Eso no me lo creo—murmuro irónica—Dei, hay cosas que debes…

—Kurotsuchi, ya es en serio. No volveré por nada, aquí tengo mi familia, a mis amigos y a mis alumnos. Soy realmente feliz, aquí me respetan y valoran ¿para qué quiero regresar a una aldea donde de seguro aun me odian?

—Yo no te odio—dijo con tono bastante triste, el rubio se sintió culpable al parecer le había herido, pero era demasiado testarudo para demostrarlo—ni Akatsuchi te odia…ni ella te odia—dicho eso, la peli negro se levantó de su asiento—Keiko vámonos.

Las dos peli negras se fueron del pequeño restaurante, dejando a un pensativo Deidara y a los otros jóvenes algo confundidos por su repentina ida. El mayor acompañó a los gemelos a su respectiva casa, ahí se encontró con Zetsu con el cual cruzó unas cuantas palabras en la puerta de su casa, el bicolor notó que el rubio estaba algo pensativo y más distraído de lo normal.

— ¿Te pasa algo Deidara? **Estás más idiotizado de lo normal **¿no puedes ser amable por un momento? —bueno ahí otra discusión de Zetsu, pero no duró mucho.

—No te preocupes, solo recordaba algunas cosas, hum—contestó sonriendo de manera nada convincente.

—Oye…Lord Hokage me dio una misión, es acompañar a tu amiga de Iwa a su aldea ¿te apetece?—preguntó el peli verde sin darse cuenta que eso es lo que menos deseaba el artista.

—No gracias—trató de no sonar grosero—probablemente me mande alguna misión con mi equipo, hum.

—Puedes decirle que iras conmigo, pensé que te agradaría visitar tu vieja aldea **ahora que lo pienso bien, eres un estúpido **¿Por qué? **Deidara odia a su aldea, dudo mucho que quiera volver **tienes razón, mejor olvídalo no quise molestar **siempre lo haces y no te disculpas conmigo **cállate.

—Jeje…gracias pero tienes razón en que no quiero volver, se hace tarde y debo llevar a Kumiko a su casa o Sasori no danna me matara, hablamos después—se despidió del peli verde y se encaminó con los menores.

En el camino, los hijos de los artistas de Akatsukis platicaban de cualquier cosa relacionada con el arte y curiosamente iniciaron una discusión como la de Sasori y Deidara hace años, cosa que le causo gracias y nostalgia por lo que le fue inevitable sonreír.

—Es efímero—decía el rubio más joven.

—Que es eterno, no seas necio ¿Qué hay de hermoso en algo muere apenas nace?—protestaba la peli roja, vaya que era hija de Sasori, era el mismo argumento que el utilizaba anteriormente.

—Pero ver algo siempre se vuelve aburrido—contra atacó el rubio, vaya que era un buen argumento pensó Deidara, hasta que se dio cuenta de que llegaron a la casa de los Akasuna. Kumiko tenía llaves por lo que les invitó a pasar.

—Tadaima—pronunció al entrar a la casa quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la puerta.

—Okairinasai—le recibió su madre—Deidara-san, que bueno verte.

—Disculpa las molestias Hitomi, hum—trató de ser cortés dejando sus antiguos pensamientos de lado.

—Que molestias ni que nada, sabes que eres bienvenido igualmente tu Tenshi—sonrió amable la mujer—siéntense por favor.

—Gracias—agradecieron los dos rubios sentándose en el sofá— ¿Y Sasori no danna?—preguntó extrañado el mayor.

—Está en su taller—respondió la mujer indicando hacia el pasillo de la casa que da al sótano, que desde que se mudaron el peli rojo convirtió en su taller.

—Kumiko-chan, anda a buscar a tu papá—indició la mujer.

—No es necesario—apareció el aludido—hola mocoso, Tenshi. Hola preciosa—saludó cariñosamente a su hija.

Luego de un rato conversando, los más jóvenes viendo televisión y la mujer preparando la cena, los dos rubios se retiraron a su casa donde su madre/esposa les recibió con su típica y cálida sonrisa que a Deidara le hacía sentirse muy afortunado y se le iban todos los pensamientos de su vieja aldea.

Ya cuando estaba acostado en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, las palabras de su amiga peli negra le rondaban en la mente una y otra vez. Observó a su esposa que estaba completamente dormida, pero eso no quitaba que se viera hermosa como siempre, como si fuera por inercia acomodo unos de sus marrones mechones que caían en su frente. Realmente se parecían mucho...pero no, no por eso estaba enamorado de Akemi, no por eso se casó con ella, no por eso tuvo un hijo con ella, no porque se pareciera a su amor del pasado…pero recordar lo ocurrido hace casi dieciséis años cuando fue a Iwa, le hacía sentir la peor de las basuras, ¿Por qué? Porque ya estaba saliendo con Akemi y…

—_No, no, no, eso es pasado. Olvídate de eso—_se decía mentalmente intentado olvidar aquel momento, realmente fue una buena despedida pero ahora se sentía miserable por hacerle eso a su adorada Akemi.

…

— ¿Descansaremos aquí?—preguntó Takeshi, como ahora se llamaba el clon, observando una cueva.

— ¿Prefieres dormir afuera?—sonó irónico el Uchiha.

—No gracias… ¿Qué pasa si matan a los otros dos?—preguntó con curiosidad y confusión.

—No te preocupes por eso…ellos son los suficientemente fuertes, además aún falta para que ESO ocurra—aclaró el hombre recostándose de la pared ya sentado.

—Entiendo…bueno, hasta mañana Uchiha-san—y dicho eso se quedó dormido acostado en el suelo.

**Continuara…**

Les dije que revelaría la identidad de Uchiha-san en este capítulo ¡cha-cha-cha-cha-chan! Pues no, más adelante porque ahora me dio flojera xD. Aja Deidara que habrás hecho en Iwa ¬¬, ay Dei estas más que pillado la sorpresa que te llevaras en el siguiente capítulo pondrá en riesgo tu vida, a ver como lo superas. Jeje Minato es igualito a Naruto xD e Itachi no seas tan estricto con tu equipo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Matta ne˜

¿Reviews?


End file.
